Forgive Me
by Dewi729
Summary: Aku tahu ini kesalahanku yang membuatnya menjadi begini. Maka aku akan bertanggung jawab. Namun cintaku tulus padanya bukan karna rasa bersalah. Aku selalu mencintainya sedari dulu. dia lah matahariku. Jika cinta itu buta, maka itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Kami akan saling melengkapi. Aku mencintainya apa adanya. Naruhina dan pairing canon lainnya. OCC dan typo bertebaran.
1. Chapter 1

MAAFKAN AKU

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina dan pairing kanon lainnya

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

 **Chapter 1  
**

"Aku tahu ini kesalahanku yang membuatnya menjadi begini. Maka aku akan bertanggung jawab. Namun cintaku tulus padanya bukan karna rasa bersalah. Aku selalu mencintainya sedari dulu. dia lah matahariku. Jika cinta itu buta, maka itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Kami akan saling melengkapi. Aku mencintainya apa adanya" – **Hyuga Hinata**

"Aku sangat mecintainya. Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya. Namun aku bukan pria sempurna yang pantas untuk mencintainya. Aku hanya pria cacat yang tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Mungkin cinta ini harusku pendam selamanya. Dia bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari pada aku." - **Namikaze Naruto**

Disebuah mension terbesar dikonoha terlihat sepasang suami istri tengah menghampiri anak tunggal mereka yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dikamarnya. Anak bersurai blonde itu terlihat sangat serius dan baru menyadari kehadiran orang tuanya saat sang ibu yang bersurai merah memanggilnya dengan sayang.

"Naru-chan bisa bicara sebentar.?" Tanya wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Kushina ibu dari anak tadi yang tak lain Namikaze Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar suara ibunya segera berbalik dan melupakan pekerjaan rumahnya sementara.

"Ada apa kaa-san? Tou-san?" tanya Naruto heran karna tak biasanya ayah dan ibunya menemuinya langsung. Bukankah biasanya ia yang menemukan mereka jika ada sesutu. Atau jika mereka ada perlu mereka akan membicarakannya nanti diruang keluarga.

"Kaa-san harap kau bisa mengerti ini." Ucap ibunya yang malah membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang sang ibu penasaran.

"Ya. Aku akan coba mengerti." Ucap Naruto yakin meski ia belum tahu hal apa yang akan disampaikan orang tuanya.

"Tou-san akan mengurus perusahaan kakekmu yang ada diJerman. Dan perusahan kita disini Tou-san serahkan padamu. Mulai besok kau tidak perlu sekolah lagi kau akan mengikuti home schooling agar kau lebih fokus pada perusahaan." Ucap Minato to the point, lelaki yang menurunkan hampir seluruh gen fisiknya pada putra tunggalnya ini, yang membedakan hanya tanda lahir berupa tiga pasang kumis kucing yang membuat Naruto terlihat lebih tampan. Naruto tentu terkejut mendengar ucapan ayahnya, meski ia masih 12 tahun dia sudah tahu maksud dari ayahnya tersebut.

"Tou-san jangan bercanda. Bukankah aku masih terlalu kecil untuk memegang kendali perusahaan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. Dia tidak ingin masa-masa indah bersekolah dan bermain bersama teman-temannya hilang. Umurnya masih 12 tahun. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan.

"Kau harus belajar mulai dari sekarang Naruto. Akan ada Iruka yang akan membantumu memimpin perusahaan."

"Tou-san jangan seenaknya memutuskan masa depanku. Aku masih ingin sekolah, aku masih ingin bermain, aku masih ingin bersenang-senang. Apa kalian tidak memikirkan kebahagiaanku?" tanya Naruto mulai emosi dengan nafas yang memburu bahkan ia sudah bangun dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tuanya hingga mengorbankan masa bahagia putra tunggalnya ini? batinnya.

"Maafkan kami Naruto. Kami tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi kami tidak ada pilihan lain. Tou-sanmu tidak dapat mengurus dua perusahaan sekaligus dari negara yang berbeda. Ini juga demi mempertahankan usaha yang sudah JII-sanmu bangun dari nol. Mengertilah nak?" ucap Kushina berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang tengah emosi ini.

"Kalian minta aku mengerti tapi kalian tidak mau mengerti aku!" ucap Naruto emosi dan segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak sempat untuk mencegah.

"NARUTO!" teriak Kushina saat sang anak malah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sebelum mereka menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Biarkan dia memikirkan dulu Kushina. Aku tahu Naruto pasti mengerti ini. Dia hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkannya. Ingat anak kita itu anak yang cerdas dan pernah mau membuat kita kecewa. Aku yakin dia akan melakukan keinginan kita. Jika dalam waktu 30 menit ia tidak kembali kita akan mencarinya" Ucap Minato menenangkan sang istri yang sepertinya akan menangis.

Naruto berlari menuju keluar rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan beberapa maid yang menunduk dan memberinya salam saat mereka berpapasan dengannya. Pikirannya kini tengah kalut. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya berlari keluar dari mainsion dan menyambar sepeda yang sering ia pakai kesekolah. Para penjaga yang melihat tuannya akan pergi segera membukakan gerbang seperti biasa. Naruto mengendarai sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi namun lama kelamaan ia lelah juga mengayuh terlalu cepat. Dia tidak punya tujuaan sekarang, dia tadi hanya mengayuh sepedanya asal dan jika diingat lagi tak jauh dari sini ia pernah melihat taman. Sepertinya mendinginkan kepala ditaman tidak ada salahnya. Setelah menemukan tujuannya ia mengayuh dengan santai menikmati hembusan angin malam yang sesekali memainkan surai blondenya yang mampu merilekskan tubuhnya. Namun dalam perjalanan ia melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Terlihat tiga orang lelaki yang tengah memaksa masuk seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya namun gadis itu terus memberontak dan diam saat orang yang menggendongnya memukul tengkuknya dan membuat ia pingsan. Naruto terus mengamati mereka yang kini ada didepannya. Gadis itu memiliki surai dark blue pendek, mata amethys dan pipi yang tembem. Tunggu dulu sepertinya ia mengenal gadis itu. Hinata, ya itu Hyuga Hinata. Teman satu kelasnya dan merupakan gadis yang diam-diam ia kagumi karna kecantikan, kelembutan, perhatian, kecerdasan serta sifat malu-malunya mampu membuatnya terpesona. Melihat tiga orang itu tidak melakukan hal baik pada teman yang dicintainya ia pun tanpa fikir panjang segera menghampiri orang-orang itu dengan beraninya.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan berani. Suasana malam itu sangat sepi padahal ini masih pukul 9 malam. Mendengar suara lain, ketiga orang itu segera mencari suara yang menginterupsi penculikan yang sedang mereka jalankan. Dan yang terlihat hanya ada seorang anak kecil.

"Mau apa kau bocah ingusan? Mau jadi pahlawan?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Lepaskan gadis itu." ucap Naruto dengan beraninya.

"Hei Gato bukankah dia anak dari Namikaze Minato? Kenapa tidak kita culik sekalian anak itu. Lumayan buat tambahan." Ucap rekan pria tadi yang disebut Gato.

"Ide yang bagus. Shakon, Ukon tangkap anak itu." perintah pria yang disebut Gato tersebut tanpa menunggu lama mereka berdua bergerak untuk menangkap Naruto. Bukannya takut atau lari Naruto malah siap dengan kuda-kuda kendonya. Walau masih kecil dia cukup mendapatkan pelatihan beladiri dari Ayah dan pelatih beladiri yang lain. Saat dua orang itu mencoba menangkapnya tangan mereka ditepis oleh Naruto dan dia pun memberikan serangan pada dua orang itu. Mereka berdua cukup kaget dengan pertandingan Naruto dan itu membuat mereka marah. Mereka semakin menyerang Naruto namun ia masih dapat mengatasi meski tidak terpungkiri beberapa pukulan mereka tentang. Dia tidak bisa kalah disini. Dia harus menyelamatkan gadis yang dicintainya meski nyawa taruhannya. 20 menit bertarung akhirnya pertarungan dapat diselesaikan dengan Naruto yang menjadi pemenangnya. Hinata yang tadinya dibuat pingsan terbangun dan menemukan orang yang dicintainya dalam kondisi babak belur. Dia tahu orang itu ingin menyelamatkannya. Dia berusaha berontak dan menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya menyurung orang itu pergi.

'Naruto-kun... kumohon pergi' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia tidak mau orang itu terluka karnanya.

"Hfppp" berontak Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun gadis kecil. Lihat dihadapanmu ada pangeran yang akan menyelamatkanmu." Ucap pria yang bernama Gato tersebut dengan seringainya saat sadar Hinata sudah bangun. Namun dalam hati ia kesal dengan Naruto yang mampu mengalahkan dua orang temannya. Hinata yang diikat semakin yakin jika bocah yang ada didepannya memang ingin menyelamatkannya.

"Namun ia harus menghadapiku dulu." ucap Gato yang kini telah mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik jaket kulitnya. Hinata melotot melihat benda tajam itu. Dia semakin takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya juga terkejut, nafasnya belum kembali normal setelah berhasil menumbangkan dua orang dewasa yang berhasil ia kalahkan. Dan kini ia harus mengalahkan satu orang lagi yang menggunakan senjata tajam. Gato segera menyerang Naruto dengan pisau itu, Naruto yang terlambat menghindar harus rela pundaknya tergores benda tajam tersebut. Ia meringis sambil memegangi pundaknya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar. Dia tidak boleh kalah, dia belum ingin mati. Dia masih harus menjalankan permintaan orang tuanya yang tadi sempat ia fikirkan dan ia menerimanya. Tidak boleh dan tidak akan mau kalah. Saat Gato akan menyerangnya lagi pada bagian perut Naruto menepis pisau itu dan membuatnya jatuh. Dan memberikan tendangan sekuat tenaga pada lawannya yang membuat Gato mundur kebelakang. Gato yang berhasil dipukul kebelakang mengeram marah. Dia mengambil balok yang ada disampingnya dan memukulkan balok itu pada kaki Naruto yang terlambat menyadari serangan Gato dan serangan itu kena telak.

"Akh" jerit Narito saat ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada kaki kanannya. Hinata yang melihat itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dan terus memberontak agar dapat menolong sang pujaaan hati.

"Bocah sialan. Tendangan kakimu itu sangat menyakitkan." Ucap Gato marah dan memukulkan kembali balok kayu itu pada kaki Naruto dan membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan lebih keras.

Sementara dimansion Namikaze. Kushina yang sedang membuat teh untuk suaminya menjatuhkan gelas yang baru saja dia ambil. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dan dia saat ini sangat menghawatirkan anaknya yang belum kunjung pulang. Tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari iris berwarna violetnya. Ada apa ini? Apa anaknya dalam bahaya? Pikiran-pikiran buruk tiba-tiba saja melayang-layang di kepalanya.

"Anata... ANATA..." jeritnya pada sang suami yang berada diruang keluarga. Mendengar jeritan dari sang istri Minato segara menghampirinya dan ikut menjadi panik.

"Ada apa Kushina?"tanya Minato bingung dan Khawatir saat melihat istrinya menangis.

"Naruto... apa Naruto belum pulang?" tanyanya dibalik isakkannya.

"Belum. Sekarang aku baru akan memanggil Kakashi untuk mencarinya. Tenang saja tidak akan terjadi sesutu yang buruk padanya." Ucap Minato berusaha menenangkan istrinya meskipun ia sedikit ragu. Entah kenapa dia juga sangat mencemaskan anaknya.

"Cepat, aku merasakan sesutu yang buruk terjadi padanya." Ucap Kushina yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Minato mengangguk. Segera saja dia menyuruh pelayannya untuk mencari Naruto.

Sudah lebih dari 5 kali Gato memukulkan balok kayu itu pada kaki Naruto, Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi meraskan lagi kakinya. Kesadarannyanya pun sudah hampir hilang. Dia tersenyum miris. Tak apalah mati disini asal dia dapat menunjukan rasa cintanya pada seseorang yang ia cintai. Dan satu yang ia sesalkan ia belum meminta maaf kepada orangtuanya. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang ia seperti mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, namun karna pandangangannya yang sudah buram ia tidak dapat melihat pasti orang itu. Dia hanya tersenyum pada orang itu sebelum kesadarannya benar-banar hilang.

Duagh

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras berhasil memukul mundur Gato saat ia akan memukulkan balok besar yang ia pegang untuk kesekian kalinya pada Naruto.

"TUAN MUDA NARUTO!" teriak pria membubarkan silver yang melawan grafitasi yang begitu panik saat tuan mudanya bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian tahan orang itu. Bebaskan gadis kecil itu. Dan Kakashi bawa tuan muda segera kerumah sakit beserta gadis itu. Aku akan segera menghubungi tuan besar." Ucap rekannya yang memiliki surai coklat berantakan yang tak kalah panik saat melihat darah terus mengalir dari tubuh tuannya terutama kaki. Ia juga meminta untuk membawa serta Hinata yang pingsan. Dengan panik orang yang bernama Kakashi tadi segara membawa dua bocah yang terluka itu kerumah sakit. Dimana tuan mudanya paling parah. Darah tiada berhenti mengalir dari luka yang timbul dan kaki tuannya terlihat membiru dan ada banyak darah yang keluar. Belum lagi wajahnya yang begitu pucat, bibinya juga membiru dan nadinya yang sangat lemah. Sedangkan gadis yang ikut bersamanya juga dalam keadaan pinggsan, wajahnya pucat meski tidak sepucat tuannya dan matanya terlihat sembab bahkan jejak air mata masih terlihat. Dia jadi benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada tuannya.

Suara dorongan berankar dengan kecepatan tinggi meluncur menuju ruang operasi dan yang satu lagi menuju ruang UGD karna lukanya tak terlalu parah diRumah Sakit Konoha. Tiga orang lelaki yang mengantarkannya terlihat hanya mampu mondar-mandir tidak jelas diruang operasi karna terlalu menghawatirkan keadaan tuan mereka. Tak beberapa lama terdengar derap langkah kaki yang begitu keras menuju kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya khawatir Kushina. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan lelehan air mata tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Tenang Hime. Anak kita itu kuat." Ucap Minato menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat begitu kacau saat mendengar anaknya berada dirumah sakit. Hati ibu mana yang tidak sakit dan khawatir saat anaknya dilarikan kerumah sakit. Tiga orang yang merupakan bawahannya segera memberi hormat saat tuan mereka datang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Minato mengulang pertanyaan istrinya dan menatap tiga orang anak buahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kami belum tahu. Tuan muda sedang berada diruang operasi." Ucap Kakashi yang merupakan tangan kanannya. Tangis Kushina semakin menjadi pada dada bidang suaminya yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Minato hanya menghela nafas berat. Dia merasa ini semua salahnya. Andai ia tadi tidak memaksakan kehendaknya. Ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi.?" Tanya Minato yang tadi sempat mendengar jika anaknya dipukuli orang, dia sudah menyiapkan hati jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya namun tetap saja ia merasa tak sanggup jika anaknya terluka. Kakashi menjelaskan kronologi yang terjadi pada atasannya. Setelah mendengar semua dari bawahannya raut majah Minato menjadi sulit diartikan. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan kosong.

Minato POV

Apa yang kudengar ini? Kakiku terasa lemas mendengarnya. Benarkah anakku rela berkorban demi seorang anak yang merupakan temannya. Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana? Harus bangga kah? Marahkah? Sedihkah? Aku tak tahu mana yang benar tentang perasaanku. Dia terluka demi membantu seseorang yang tak lain merupakan putri sulung dari sahabatku Hyuga Hiashi. Aku begitu khawatir tentang keadaan anak semata wayangku itu. Apa ini sudah menjadi takdir? Jika ia kenapa takdir kejam ini menimpa anakku. Mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi tadi sudah membuatku yakin anakku tidak dalam keadaan baik. Namun aku tetap berharap agar anakku itu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pun dia anak tunggalku. Anak yang begitu aku banggakan. Mungkin ini karma bagiku yang selalu memaksakan kehendakku padanya dan kenapa dia selalu menuruti keinginanku? Betapa patuhnya ia padaku. Namun kenapa harus anakku? kenapa tidak diriku saja? Apa dengan ini kau menghukumku tuhan? Rasanya aku tak sanggup harus menghadapi ini.

Akhir Minato POV

Setelah dua jam keluarlah seorang dokter yang usianya sudah setengah abad namun wajahnya masih tampak seperti wanita usia 30an. Wanita itu memandang lesu pada anak dan menantunya. Dan itu membuat dua orang yang dimaksud bertambah khawatir. Bahkan Kushina sudah menangis sebelum mendengar apa pun yang disampaikan mertuanya hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata mertuanya yang begitu sayu dan sedih sudah mampu membuatnya menyimpulkan jika anaknya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kalian berdua ikut keruanganku." Ucap dokter tersebut yang tak lain adalah Senju Tsunade yang dulu bermarga Namikaze, namun karna suaminya sudah meninggal dia memilih kembali memakai marganya sedari lahirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

POV Naruto

Aku membuka mataku. Namun aku tak melihat apa pun. Hanya gelap yang kulihat. Aku mencoba bangun namun terasa sulit sekali. Yah mungkin ini akibat dari pukulan penjahat itu. Aku tetap mencoba dan akhirnya aku mampu berdiri. Apa aku masih hidup? Atau ini alam akhirat? Entahlah yang penting aku harus mencari seseorang atau cahaya. Aku benci kesendirian dan kegelapan. Aku terus memanggil siapa pun yang ada disini. Terus melangkah untuk setidaknya mencari cahaya meski aku harus tertatih. Setelah lama mencari aku pun melihat cahaya diujung. Aku semakin berusaha mendekati cahaya itu. Dan kini setelah sampai aku melihat padang rumput yang begitu indah. Apa ini surga?Angin yang dihembuskan begitu menyejukkan. Matahari yang bersinar terik tidak mengusikku sama sekali. Aku mendudukkan diriku dibawah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Tempat ini begitu damai. Ingin rasanya aku berada disini selamanya. Namun kenyamanan itu terusik saat aku mendengar suara dari seseorang yang sangatku kenal sedang memanggilku. Ini suara Jii-san. Aku menghadapnya dan benar saja itu kakekku. Orang yang sangatku rindukan. Ah sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar meninggal sehingga aku dapat bertemu dengan jii-san.

"Disini nyamankan Naruto." Ucap Jii-san tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari pesona tempat ini. Aku mengangguk menyetujui.

"Iya. Aku ingin selalu disini Jii-san." Ucapku ceria seperti biasanya, dan tak lupa senyum secerah mentariku berikan padanya.

"Iya. Namun kau sudah yakin ingin disini?" tanya Jii-san yang membuatku merenung. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bertemu ibu, ayah dan baa-san beserta teman-temanku yang lain. Namun tempat ini begitu sayang untukku lewatkan. Ini tempat ternyaman yang pernahku temui.

"Entahlah Jii-san. Aku senang disini tapi aku masih ingin bersama Kaa-san, Tou-san, Baa-san dan teman-temanku yang lain." Ucapku sedih. Ini merupakan pilihan yang cukup berat untukku.

"Jadi kau belum siap menemaniku ya?" tanya Jii-san yang tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali malah ia terlihat begitu senang dengan keputusanku. Aku mengangguk saja. Dan tak lama aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Naruto ..."

"Naruto... bangun sayang. Kaa-san merindukanmu."

Itu suara Kaa-san, aku memanggilnya berulang kali namun aku tidak melihat Kaa-san dimanapun. Sampai ada cahaya putih menyelubungi tubuhku. Aku panik dan ingin meminta tolong pada Jii-san. Namun Jii-san hanya tersenyum padaku. Apa dengan begini aku bisa menemui Kaa-san? Entahlah. Tapi tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba. Aku pun menutup mataku. Membiarkan cahaya itu menyelubungi tubuhku seluruhnya.

End Naruto POV

Kushina terus menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Badannya sudah benar-benar lelah. Ia juga sudah lelah menangisi anaknya setiap malam. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah saja pada tuhan agar anaknya dapat sadar dari komanya yang sudah 14 hari. Tiba-tiba tangan yang ia genggam itu bergerak, dengan segera dia bangun memencet tombol alaram yang ada pada tempat tidur. Dan ia memandangi anaknya yang mulai menggerakkan lagi jari-jarinya, matanya pun berusaha untuk terbuka. Betapa senangnya ia saat anaknya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran bahkan sampai air matanya menetes saat melihat sang anak akan segera sadar. Dalam 5 menit dokter yang tak lain nenek Naruto beserta asistennya datang langsung untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto. Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan selama 20 menit dokter Tsunade menghembuskan nafas lega dengan senyum dibibirnya. Akhirnya cucunya sadar juga dari komanya.

"Semua baik-baik saja Kushina. Dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Maaf Kaa-san harus pergi dan tak bisa menemanimu karna ada pasien darurat yang harus dioprasi." Ucap dokter Tsunade yang mendapat anggukan dari Kushina. Dia sudah sangat senang anaknya sudah sadar. Kushina menghampiri Naruto yang kini juga sedang menghadap padanya. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu kembali terlihat meski dengan bibir yang masih pucat. Dia sangat senang, dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Ka...Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto lirih, bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Iya sayang." Ucap Kushina yang segara berlari menghampiri anaknya dan memeluk anaknya tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati seakan jika ia memeluknya lebih erat anaknya tersebut bisa hancur. Puji syukur ia ucapkan dan mencium pucuk kepala anaknya berulang kali.

"To...Tou-san?" Naruto bertanya lagi dengan suara yang masih sangat lirih.

"Dia sedang bekerja. Kaa-san sudah mengabarinya mungkin setengah jam lagi dia akan datang. Apa kau haus?" tanya Kushina penuh sayang. Naruto mengangguk, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering sekali. Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadar. Kushina pun mengambilkan air yang memang terletak dinakas. Dengan sedotan Kushina membantu anaknya minum. Tak sampai 15 menit Minato sudah datang dengan wajah yang sangat gembira melihat anaknya sadar meski penampilannya terkesan agak berantakan namun itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya apalagi peluh disekitar wajahnya makin membuat ia terlihat seksi. Minato segera menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya meski nafasnya belum teratur. Bahkan air mata sebagai rasa syukur sudah menetes sedari tadi.

"Maaf " ucap Naruto lirih. Minato segera melepas pelukannya dan memandang anaknya dengan bingung.

"Bukan kau yang harus minta maaf. Tou-san lah yang harus minta maaf padamu." Ucap Minato bingung, untuk apa anaknya minta maaf jelas-jelas disini ia yang salah. Naruto menggeleng kecil. Dia merasa bersalah sudah membuat orang tuanya khawatir dan sedih.

"Maaf membuat kalian sedih." Ucapnya lagi, suaranya sudah lebih baik daripada tadi meski belum kembali seperti semula.

"Kami yang harus minta maaf Naruto. Karna kami kau harus menderita." Ucap Kushina yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Naruto mencoba bangung untuk memeluk ibunya. Namun kakinya seperti mati rasa, apa ada yang salah dengan kakinya? Minato yang melihat anaknya ingin duduk segera membantunya. Naruto memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Tou-san. Kaa-san, apa ada masalah dengan kakiku?" tanyanya mencoba setegar mungkin. Dia sudah menduga apa yang terjadi mengingat penjahat itu memukuli kakinya dengan brutal, namun hatinya tetap sakit jika dugaannya itu benar. Kushina menangis saat mendengar anaknya menanyakan itu, ia pandangi suaminya yang juga sepertinya berat untuk menyampaikan berita buruk ini.

"Naruto. Baa-san harap kau kuat." Ucap wanita lain yang baru masuk kekamar cucunya. Naruto memandang Baa-sannya sejenak dan mengangguk. Dia harus siap apapun yang terjadi.

Melihat anggukan penuh keyakinan itu Tsunade semakin tak tega. Namun dia harus tetap mengatakan kebenaran itu.

"Semua syaraf pada kakimu rusak dan tidak dapat diperbaiki Naruto. Dengan kata lain kau lumpuh. Baa-san tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Tsunade sendu. Dia memandang cucunya yang tengah menunduk. Seperti masih mencerna apa yang dikatakannya. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto dihatinya. Dia ingin sekali menangis tapi rasanya itu sangat sulit. Ia tidak boleh membuat orang tuanya menjadi semakin khawatir dan sedih. Sebuah pelukan hangat ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tahu ini Kaa-sannya yang menangis histeris memeluknya.

Naruto mengelus pundak Kaa-sannya, tak tega rasanya dia melihat Kaa-sannya menangis apalagi dia penyebab Kaa-sannya menangis.

"Kaa-san jangan menangis. Aku sedih melihat Kaa-san menangis. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku masih bisa bertemu dengan kalian itu sudah menjadi kebahagiaanku. Aku akan menerima penawaran Tou-san dan melakukan home schooling. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi, tapi tak apa aku masih dapat bertemu dengan teman-teman ditempat lain." Ucap Naruto mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk keluarganya. Sang nenek segera berjalan kearahnya dan ikut memeluknya dengan erat. Air mata pun tidak absen dari mata browennya. Tidak hanya mereka Minato pun ikut menangis dalam diam. Dia merasa menjadi ayah yang gagal tidak dapat membahagiakan anaknya.

"Maafkan Tou-san Naruto." Ucap Minato dengan pilu.

"Tou-san tak perlu minta maaf. Ini sudah takdirku. Jadi kapan kita pulang. Aku tidak suka dirumah sakit." Ucap Naruto berusaha menjadi dirinya yang seperti dulu yang selalu penuh semangat dan tak pantang menyerah. Dia harus kuat sekarang dan selanjutnya.

"Nanti jika kondisimu sudah benar-benar pulih kau baru boleh pulang." Ucap Tsunade yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Mendengar itu Naruto cemberut dengan memanyunkan bibirnya dan hal itu mebuat mereka tersenyum. Ternyata ini tidak sesulit yang mereka bayangkan, ternyata Naruto dapat menerima ini dengan dewasa. Meski tak terpungkiri mereka juga tahu jika Naruto sangat sedih namun ia masih berusaha menghibur keluarganya dan nampak kuat.

TBC

haloo, aq author baru yang nyoba buat fanfiction, maklumi jika terjadi banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya maksa. mohon bimbingannya.

salah Dewi.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive Me

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina dan pairing kanon lainnya

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

 **Maaf untuk masalah pemilihan karakter kemarin, Authornya udah ngantuk dan posisi mata udah burem gx pake kacamata. Tapi dah diperbaiki kok. Harap maklum Authornya baru buat akun dan baru belajar fanfiction. Biasanya cuma jadi silent rider. Ini chapter 2 dah update.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sepuluh tahun kemudian

Naruto POV

Saat ini aku berada ditaman. Duduk disebuah kursi kayu putih taman yang catnya masih baru. Sendirian? Oh tentu saja tidak mana bisa orang lumpuh sepertiku pergi sendirian ketaman ini. Aku tadinya bersama Asistentku yang juga sahabatku yang kini tengah pergi bersama kekasihnya. Aku sengaja mengajak mereka keluar, karna asistenku itu terlalu sibuk membantuku sampai tidak ada waktu dengan kekasihnya. Dan saat kekasihnya datang kekantor untuk urusan bisnis aku iseng mengajak mereka mencari angin. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tadinya ingin menemaniku duduk namun aku menyuruh mereka berdua untuk pergi membelikanku minum dan tentu itu modusku agar mereka memiliki waktu berdua. Aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkan mereka. Hidupku sepuluh tahun belakangan ini berubah 180 derajat. Selain karna aku tidak dapat berjalan lagi aku pun tidak dapat bersekolah dan bertemu teman-temanku. Meski beberapa sahabatku masih sering berkunjung. Memang sangat menyakitkan menerima kenyataan jika aku tidak dapat berjalan lagi. Namun aku harus merelakan jika aku tidak dapat berjalan, berlari atau bermain basket yang merupakan olah raga favoritku dulu. Bukan aku sendiri yang sedih dengan keadaanku, keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku pun sama. Saat mengetahui keadaaku sahabat-sahabatku menangis bahkan Sasuke-teme dan Shikamaru yang kurang ekspresif menangis melihat keadaanku yang hanya bisa duduk dikursi roda dan tentu saja Sakura lah yang menangis paling kencang. Mengingat hal itu selalu membuatku ingin tertawa. Diantara yang lain mememang hanya mereka bertigalah yang sudah kuanggap sahabat layaknya saudaraku sendiri, selain karna kami sudah mengenal sejak kecil karna hubungan bisnis keluarga juga karna hanya mereka bertigalah yang paling mengerti perasaanku. Aku berkata agar mereka tidak sedih, dan tentu saja tidak berhasil. Mereka tetap menangis saat melihat keadaanku yang hanya bisa duduk dikursi roda. Mereka berjanji akan selalu membantuku, dan ku balas dengan anggukan. Kurasa itu cara terbaik untukku agar membuat mereka tidak terlalu sedih karna aku sendiri saat itu begitu bingung melihat mereka yang menangis juga merasa sangat bersalah apalagi kedepannya pasti aku akan merepotkan mereka. Namun aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Aku pun mengatakan pada mereka agar merahasiakan keadaanku dari teman-teman yang lain terutama Hinata, aku tidak ingin gadis itu merasa bersalah dan untungnya mereka mengerti. Aku belum siap mereka mengetahui keadaanku. Namun suatu saat aku akan memberitahu mereka itulah fikirku pada saat itu. wajarlah saat itu aku masih berumur 12 tahun dan aku merasa malu pada mereka. Namun rasa malu itu sudah hilang, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaanku ini. Bahkan dengan pandangan orang-orang yang akan selalu melirik dan membicarakanku saat aku tampil dipublik. Hidupku selama ini memang agak sulit dan selalu merepotkan orang lain dengan keadaaku. Aku ingin mandiri, namun nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berjalan sepenuhnya? Itu alah aku bisa berjalan dengan serum yang dibuat khusus oleh Baa-san namun aku tidak dapat menggunakan itu setiap saat karna dampaknya yang cukup ekstrim sehabis penggunaan. Penggunaannya saja begitu menyakitkan namun aku mampu berjalan dengan normal selama 24 jam penuh namun setelahnya tubuhku akan lemah dan sudah pasti aku akan masuk rumah sakit terkutuk itu lagi. Baa-san berhasil membuat serum itu 6 tahun yang lalu dan saat melihat hasilnya Baa-san melarangku menggunakannya jika keadaan tidak mendesak. Beberapa kali aku pernah menggunakannya saat terjadi kejadian tidak terduga yang mengharuskanku untuk berjalan. Sejak aku lumpuh aku belajar mengambil alih perusahaan sesuai janjiku dengan Tou-san dan Tou-san mengambil alih perusahaan kakek dijerman. Sebenarnya sebelum keadaanku begini aku sudah memikirkan untuk menyetujui permintaan Tou-san dengan syarat aku masih dapat sekolah dan Iruka ji-san yang mengatur jadwalku. Namun takdir berkehendak lain, aku harus benar-benar keluar dari sekolah dan fokus pada perusahaan padahal Tou-san sudah memintaku untuk sekolah saja meski dengan keadaan begini namun sudah pasti ku tolak. Percuma bukan jika sekolah namun aku tidak dapat bermain bersama teman-temanku seperti biasanya dan hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan itu pikirku dulu yang masih kanak-kanak. Segala hal yang dipikirkan hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tou-san selalu menyempatkan pulang 2 bulan sekali karna Kaa-san tidak ingin meninggalkanku padahal masih ada Baa-san yang akan menjagaku namun Kaa-san bersikeras tidak mau meninggalkanku bahkan sampai sekarang. Terkadang aku kasihan pada Tou-san yang harus bolak balik Jerman-Jepang yang sudah psti sangat melelahkan apalagi disana Tou-san hanya sendiri didampingin paman Kakashi sebagai asistennya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika sang Ratu (Kaa-san) sudah membuat keputusan maka tidak akan ada yang bisa melawannya. Aku tetap bahagia dengan kekuranganku karna dengan begitu aku akan melihat dengan jelas kasih sayang orang-orang yang ada disekitarku. Meski terkadang aku merasa tak suka dianggap lemah namun aku tahu itu bentuk kepedulian mereka. Pandangan orang sekitar yang selalu membicarakan dan mengasihaniku sudah kuanggap angin lalu meski awalnya aku sempat sedih juga namun aku mulai terbiasa. Yah seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru yang merupakan Asisten dan sahabatku yang mau menemaniku ketaman bersama kekasihnya yang dulu merupakan kakak tingkatku yang juga kakak dari sahabatku diSuna – Kazekage Gaara – yang juga sudahku anggap sebagai kakakku. Melihat hubungan mereka yang agak unik – menurutku – selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku. Mengingat sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Temari-nee tegas dan Shikamaru pemalas. Mereka berdua sudah seperti kakakku sendiri yang selalu menemani dan memperhatikanku layaknya adik kecil mereka.

End Naruto POV

Bugh

"Auchk... sakit." Suara fenim mengusik lamunan Naruto dan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis malang yang sepertinya baru saja terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya agak khawatir saat melihat gadis itu masih saja mengelus siku dan lututnya yang tampaknya lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat gesekan kerikil yang ada dijalan. Menyadari ada yang menanyakan keadaannya gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kesekitar untuk mencari siapa yang menanyakan keadaannya. Dibelakang dan didepan tidak ada orang, kiri dan kanan pun terlihat tidak ada yang mendekat dan menanyakan keadaannya. Teman-temannya pun masih agak jauh, dan hanya ada anak-anak yang bermain. Dan seorang lelaki tampan yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Apa dia yang menayakan keadaannya tadi? Lalu kenapa dia tidak bangun dan membantunya berdiri. Sedangkan disisi Naruto ia terkejut melihat gadis itu. Mata gadis itulah yang mengingatnya pada seseorang. Mata khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan Hyuga. Secara tak sadar bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum tulus. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat wanita itu. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek sekarang sudah panjang, badannya pun terlihat sangat indah. Parasnya terlihat sangat cantik dan terlihat lebih dewasa. Saphire dan amethys bertemu. Mereka berpadangan sangat lama seakan ingin menyelami dalamnya pesona mata satu sama lain. Cukup lama mereka saling menatap dan berakhir saat gadis itu mengakhiri pandangannya dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

Hinata POV

Tuhan siapa dia? Apa dia yang menyakan keadaanku tadi? Namun kenapa dia tidak menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri? Kenapa dia hanya duduk saja namun kurasa tatapannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Saphirenya seakan mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu sangat berharga bagiku, yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupku namun langsung menghilang saat aku sadar. Apakah dia orang itu?

End Hinata POV

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kembali saat Hinata hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata mencoba mendongkakkan kepalanya dan sebelum sempat menjawab ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dan segera menolongnya berdiri.

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan kenapa bisa jatuh? Kau tak apa? Maafkan aku ya?" tanya gadis yang memiliki mahkota yang sewarna bunga yang identik dengan musim semi dengan khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Sakura-chan hanya sedikit lecet aku kurang hati-hati tadi." Ucap Hinata dengan suara lembut dan menampikan senyum lembutnya untuk menenangkan sang sahabat yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Padahal iya kan yang ceroboh yang memilih berlari menghindari godaan teman-temannya.

"Syuk..."

"Hai. Lama tak bertemu?" sebelum Sakura dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah suara baritone memotongnya. Segera saja Sakura mencari sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Seakan lupa dengan tujuan awalnya segera saja Sakura menghampirinya dan memeluk Naruto erat dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan kebahagiaan dan kerinduan yang terpancar dari raut wajah dan matanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura namun ia masih memuluk Naruto yang menunjukan betapa ia sangat merindukan Naruto, dan Naruto pun membalas pelukan itu. Ya hanya pelukan biasa, pelukan antar sahabat dan adik-kakak semata. Wajar saja Sakura begitu terakhir Sakura bertemu 3 bulan yang lalu sebelum Naruto pergi keParis karna bisnis. Hinata yang melihatnya menjadi bingung dan entah kenapa kurang suka melihat Sakura memeluk lelaki yang baru dilihatnya itu. Seakan seharusnya ialah yang melakukan itu. Ah apa yang ia pikirkan,dia baru melihat lelaki itu, tau namanya saja belum batin Hinata.

"Aku hanya sekedar cari angin. Saku-chan bisa kau lepaskan. Teme akan marah jika kau memeluku." Ucap Naruto yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau berani merebutnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara datar khasnya yang baru saja datang bersama Ino, Sai, Kiba, dan Tamaki. Sakura yang mendengar suara dari kekasihnya perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan memandang Sasuke dengan cemberut yang justru terlihat sangat imut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ck, Ayolah Teme. Aku tidak akan merebutnya." Ucap Naruto sebal. Naruto mengamati orang-orang yang datang bersama Sasuke dan setelah cukup lama dia akhirnya mengenali mereka juga yang memandangnya. Dia melihat teman-temannya yang sepertinya tidak mengenalinya. Senyum tulus ia berikan kepada mereka yang memandangnya heran dan seperti orang asing.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke dengan trademark seorang Uchiha sejati namun terlihat senyum kecil diwajahnya yang jarang diperlihatkan. Dan itu membuat bingung teman-temannya, bagaimana bisa Sasuke seekspresif ini. Wajar mereka heran melihat Sasuke yang bisa sedikit ekspresif dibandingkan biasanya – kecuali bersama Sakura. Karna biasanya Uchiha bungsu itu hanya akan menunjukkan ekspresinya pada orang-orang terdekatnya saja, dengan mereka saja Sasuke jarang namun pada orang itu dia bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya seringan itu.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke kurang yakin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau seperti tidak tau saja." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Ne Sasuke. Siapa dia?" tanya Ino heran. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab Naruto sudah keburu memotong ucapannya. Dan Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini yang tidak sabaran.

"Lama tak bertemu Ino, Sai, Hinata, Kiba dan em...?"

"Tamaki. Dia kekasih kiba." Koreksi Sakura yang melihat Naruto kebingungan mengingat Tamaki baru menjadi kekasih kiba selama 9 bulan.

"Ah ya. Maafkan aku. Salam kenal Tamaki-san" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau mengenal kami?" tanya Sai heran, dia memang merasa tidak asing dengan wajah orang yang ditemuinya ini. Tapi dia lupa pernah bertemu dimana, seperti seseorang dari masa lalunya yang menghilang sepertinya.

"Tentu saja dia mengenal kalian. Ini minumanmu." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas yang baru datang bersama Temari dan ia pun segera menyerahkan minuman yang tadi diminta Naruto.

"Arigato." Ucap Naruto yang segera membuka kaleng berisi orange jus kesukaannya karna dia haus.

"Shika? Kau mengenalnya.?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"Astaga kalian tidak mengenalnya?" ucap Temari menunjuk Naruto dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

"Ais kalian ini. Masak tidak menggingatku. Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Naruto dengan agak kesal memandangi mereka yang merasa asing dengannya setelah menandaskan 1 kaleng Orange jus.

"HAH?" itulah respon yang mereka berikan. Mereka tidak menyangka jika ini Naruto, teman mereka yang dulu menghilang. Benar ini dia? Begitulah kira-kira isi pemikiran mereka. Wajar saja mereka tak mengenali Naruto, sekarang penampilan Naruto terlihat sangat rapi dan gagah tidak seperti dulu yang berantakan dan terkesan seperti preman. Rambutnya pub dipangkas rapi, baju kantor dengan kemeja biru muda dan jas hitamnya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

'Naruto-kun' batin Hinata senang dan malu seperti kebiasaanya dulu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup memandang Naruto yang semakin tampan dan terlihat gagah.

"Ini benar kau Naruto?" tanya Kiba tak percaya dan segera mendekat untuk memastikan. Memang jika diperhatikan dia mirip Naruto temannya sewaktu kecil namun terlihat lebih dewasa. Mata Saphire hangat, rambut pirang cerah, senyumnya, keceriannya dan jangan lupakan tiga pasang goresan seperti kumis kucing yang merupakan tanda lahirnya.

"Oh ayolah Inazuka Kiba. Kau masak tidak mengenaliku?" Ucap Naruto dengan mengerucurkan bibirnya. Dan saat benar-benar yakin jika orang yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar Naruto segera saja Kiba memeluk Naruto sepintas dan menyampaikan unek-uneknya tentang betapa kejamnya Naruto tidak memberinya kabar dan hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan tawa renyah. Yang lainnya mendekat dan ikut memeluk Naruto bahkan Ino yang terakhir mendekatinya menangis karna sangat rindu, hanya Hinata yang mendekat dan meyalami Naruto dengan malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan tentu Naruto menyambut itu dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks...Ka-kau kemana saja baka? Kamu tidak tahu kami merasa sangat kehilangmu. Hiks..." Ucap Ino sambil sesenggukan, Sai yang ada didekatnya segera memeluk Ino untuk merendam tangisnya.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi Ino. Ngomong-ngomong kalian akan kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan santai dan mencoba mencari topik baru, betapa beruntungnya ia hari ini bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya.

"Kami akan kecafe diseberang taman. Mau ikut?" tawar Sakura dengan ceria. Naruto berfikir sejenak, mengingat-ngingat apakah dia ada janji pertemuan dengan klien atau tidak.

"Kita tidak ada janji hari ini. Kau free jika ingin ikut mereka." Seakan membaca pikiran Naruto, Shikamaru berbicara dengan nada malas khasnya dan disambut antusiame dari yang lain. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino ikut merayunya.

"Ayolah Naruto." Bujuk Ino dengan puppy ayesnya dan tentu Naruto tak kuasa menolak dengan segala paksaan yang diberikan teman-temannya. Dari dulupun ia akan selalu kalah jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Ino maupun Sakura. Dia benar-benar lemah dengan tatapan wanita. Diam-diam Hinata sangat senang Naruto ikut berkumpul dengan mereka. Akhirnya setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu dia dapat melihat penolong dan cinta pertamanya.

"Shika tolong." Shikamaru yang sudah mengerti segara saja mengambil kursi roda yang telah dilipat sebelumnya dibawah kursi taman dan dengan sigap Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk duduk dikorsi roda, meski itu tidak perlu karna Naruto sudah belajar untuk duduk sendiri dikorsi roda. Namun ia tidak menolak kebaikan sahabatnya itu. Melihat Naruto duduk dikorsi roda membuat orang-orang yang tak tahu tentang keadaan Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Dia terlihat tidak sakit, sangat sehat malah namun kenapa harus duduk dikorsi roda.

"Na-naruto... kau...?" tanya Ino sulit untuk melanjutkan, dia takut menyinggung perasaan temannya itu.

"Tidak usah gugup dan merasa bersalah begitu Ino. Aku memang lumpuh karna sempat mengalami kecelakaan mobil beberapa tahun yang lalu karna kecerobohanku." Bohong Naruto, mengingat disini ada Hinata ia tidak ingin gadis itu merasa bersalah melihat keadaannya yang terlihat cukup menyedihkan. Dia juga tak mau teman-temannya menyalahkan Hinata jika mereka tahu kebenarannya. Hinata yang melihat Naruto lumpuh entah mengapa merasa bersalah, entah mengapa dia yakin jika Naruto berbohong tentang penyebab kelumpuhannya. Dia menjadi mengingat kenangan pahit 10 tahun yang lalu saat Naruto harus terluka parah untuk menolongnya. Waktu itu dia ingin menjenguk Naruto namun Ayahnya melarangnya dan berkata Naruto baik-baik saja dan hanya butuh istirahat. Saat sudah 1 bulan dia kembali kesekolah Naruto tidak kunjung masuk dan tiba-tiba Kurenai-sensei mengatakan Naruto pindah. Saat itu dia sangat sedih dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mencoba mencari informasi tentang Naruto dari teman-temannya pun tak ada tahu bahkan Sakura pun bungkam saat ditanya dimana Naruto sekarang dan hanya mengatakan jika Naruto pernah memberinya kabar jika dia baik-baik saja. Dan ia pindah keluar negri bersama orang tuanya karna harus mengurus bisnis kakeknya yang terbengkalai.

"Ayo." Ajak Naruto yang sudah mendorong kursi rodanya dengan tangannya sendiri namun dia merasakan ada yang membantu mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Hn. Biarku bantu." Ucap Sasuke datar, senyum tulus Naruto berikan untuk sahabat terbaiknya itu meski sifat mereka bertolakan. Mereka pun berjalan dengan santai dan sesekali obrolan ringan tentang aktivitas mereka sekarang dan tentu Naruto yang paling aktif bertanya mengingat dia memang orang yang sangat cerewet dari dulu. Mereka pun berjanji akan mengajak Naruto untuk berkumpul kembali dengan mereka jika ia senggang. Mengingat dia sudah menjadi CEO diperusahaan Ayahnya yang membuat ia tidak terlalu mempunyai waktu banyak yang kosong. Begitu pula teman-temannya yang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan dengan semangat Naruto menyetujui hal itu. Tentu dia butuh waktu-waktu seperti itu untuk hiburannya.

TBC

Terimakasih atas segala koreksi yang diberikan para reader dan senpai sekalian. Mohon bimbingannya untuk kedepannya. Makasih juga yang udah ngefav dan folow. Update gx tentu tergantung keadaan.

Salam Dewi


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive Me

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina dan pairing kanon lainnya

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Masih penuh kekurangan, EYD berantakan, dan perlu banyak kritikan dan saran.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Seperti halnya sebuah perusahaan besar lainnya yang terlihat sangat sibuk. Namikaze Corp pun mengalaminya. Banyak orang keluar masuk dan mondar mandir disekitar lobi dan lift. Para resepsionis tiada henti melayani pelanggan yang menginginkan informasi dan pelayanan terbaik yang disediakan. Sesekali telfon berdering dan tak lama sampai 3 kali deringan telfon sudah terangkat. Seakan jika mereka berhenti akan banyak mulut yang tak terisi, gaya hidup tidak terpenuhi, dan dapur tidak dapat mengepul lagi. Kesebukan itu tak memandang bulu. Baik pria maupun wanita. Suasana yang tergambar seakan mereka tidak ada waktu untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan kaki yang sudah sedari tadi berjalan tiada henti. Apalagi untuk karyawati yang memakai haigh hils, sudah dijamin kaki mereka pasti sangat pegal. Namun seperti tak akan datang hari esok mereka tampak sangat sibuk. Tidak hanya dilobi perusahaan saja yang ramai didalam ruang kerjapun banyak karyawan yang sangat sibuk menyelesaikan laporan yang nanti akan mereka berikan pada atasan mereka. Dan atasan mereka pun terlihat tidak kalah sibuk dan serius dengan mereka, sedari tadi dia sibuk sekali dengan tumpukan map bebagai warna yang harus ia pelajari dan juga leptop yang kini tengah ia gunakan. Matanya tiada henti menyeleksi berkas dan menandatangani jika ia setuju, jika tidak dia akan menaruh berkas-berkas itu dibawah kursinya yang nanti akan diberikan lagi pada mereka yang memilki tangggung jawab untuk membuatnya untuk segera mereka pergi pada bagian-bagian yang ia tandai. Dan kegiatan itu tidak terasa berlangsung sangat lama tanpa menyadari jika jam makan siang tengah lewat namun tetap saja COE muda tersebut masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan perutnya yang sepertinya sudah minta diisi namun tidak ia hiraukan. Bahkan ketukan pintu pun tidak terlalu dia pedulikan atau melihat siapa yang masuk keruangnnya saat ia mengijinkan orang itu masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari leptopnya yang menampilkan grafik-grafik rumit perusahaan serta map biru dari divisi keuangan yang tengah dipelajarinya.

"Ada berkas yang harus kau pelajari." Ucap lelaki yang rambutnya dikuncir ala samurai.

"Taruh ditempat biasa." Ucapnya yang masih belum mengalihkan matanya dari berkas yang sedang dibacanya. Dia tahu betul siapa yang ada dihadapannya tanpa melihat dulu, cukup dari suaranya saja dia sudah kenal betul. Helaan nafas terdengar dari asistentnya itu namun masih belum dapat mengalihkan atasannya dari dunia kerjanya.

"Naruto." Bahkan sampai namanya dipanggil pun ia tetap betah dengan berkasnya dan hanya menrespon dengan gumaman.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya dengan serius dan mau tak mau Naruto harus memperhatikan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya yang mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang sahabat. Jika sahabatnya ini sudah memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel lain itu artinya ada suatu hal pribadi yang ingin dibicarakan sang sahabat.

"Istirahat." Ucap Shikamaru pendek.

"HAH?" dan Naruto terlihat bingung dengan apa maksud Shikamaru. Apa cuma itu yang ingin Shikamaru sampaikan padanya?

"Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Ucap Shikamaru yang memperjelas ucapannya nadanya kali ini lebih tegas dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Oh. Nanti saja, kau duluan lah dan ajak Temari-nee untuk menemanimu." Ucapnya yang kembali akan sibuk sebelum mendengar suara Shikamaru yang terlihat kesal.

"Temari sudah makan dari tadi. Ini sudah jam 3 sore Naruto. Kau belum istirahat sama sekali. Butuh berapa kali aku memintamu untuk istirahat." Ucap Shikamaru yang mulai kesal nadanya kini naik satu oktaf. Sorot matanya pun terlihat begitu marah dengan kelakuan atasannya yang juga sahabatnya itu.

"Lihat. Semua berkas sudah kau kerjakan. Cuma tinggal 3 lagi berkas yang harus kau periksa, itu bisa nanti." Lanjut Shikamaru yang menunjuk berkas yang baru dibawanya tadi.

Melihat Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi marah-marah padanya karna kebiasaannya yang sering melupakan makan siang membuat Naruto tak dapat mengelak lagi. Itulah kebiasanya sejak dia mengambil alih perusahaan sepenuhnya. Dia tidak akan ingat waktu jika sudah memegang berkas-berkas perusahaan. Dan akan melupakan makan siang jika tidak diingatkan orang-orang terdekatnya terutama Shikamaru yang merupakan asistentnya dan orang terdekatnya diperusahaan juga yang punya nyali untuk memerintahnya.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya yang mulai memundurkan kursi rodanya dan membelokkan kearah pintu keluar. Dan Naruto harus mengalah kembali.

"Biar ku temani." Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah membantu mendorong kursi roda Naruto. Naruto tak dapat menolak apabila tak ingin sahabatnya itu marah. Meski terkesan malas Shikamaru itu orang yang sangat jenius, diusianya sekarang yang baru 22 tahun dia sudah mendapatkan gelar S2nya. Dari dari SMP-SMA dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan dapat lulus pada umur 13tahun. Kuliah S1 yang hanya berlangsung 3 tahun dan dia hanya butuh 1 tahun untuk menyelesaikan kuliah S2 nya saat ia masih berumur 17 tahun. Jadi bisa disimpulkan dia mulai bekerja dari umur 18 tahun diperusahaan yang dipimpin Naruto. Dan dia juga sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah. Seperti kata pepatah, semakin tenang air semakin dalam juga dasarnya. Mereka pun pergi bersama kerestoran yang tidak jauh dari kantor.

Shikamaru POV

Entah bagaimana awal ceritanya aku bersahabat dengan Naruto. Orang yang sangat merepotkan bagiku. Awal kami bertemu adalah saat sekolah dasar. Saat itu aku yang baru masuk kelas hanya duduk tenang sampai ada bocah pirang dengan senyum mataharinya yang menghampiriku dan mengajakku berteman. Aku menerima itu begitu saja. Dan sejak itu dia sering mengajakku mengobrol dan bercanda dengan lelucon-leluconnya yang mampu kenghiburku meski aku hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa bahkan terkesan malas. Kami sangat dekat, ia bahkan sudahku anggap sahabatku sejak saat itu. Sama seperti Chouji yang sudah menjadi sahabatku dari umur 3 tahun. Meski dia tidak pintar – cenderung bodoh – ceroboh, selalu membuat onar dan beringsik tapi dia sahabat yang baik. Bahkan Sasuke si eic prince pun mengakuinya sebagai rival dan sabahabatnya. Keadaan baik-baik saja sampai saat kami memasuki kelas 6 dia mendapat kecelakaan. Dan tentu itu membuatku sedih dan terkejut melihat keadaannya yang saat aku berkunjung dengan Sasuke dan Sakura dia masih koma. Dan saat dia sadar kesedihan kami bertambah bukannya berkurang saat dia mengatakan tidak dapat bersekolah lagi bersama kami dan dia lumpuh. Sungguh sulit menggambarkan apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. marah, kesal, sedih, bingung menjadi satu. Saat itu aku hanya mampu menangis tanpa dapat berkata. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan selalu berada disampingnya apapun yang terjadi dan sampai sekarang aku mewujudkannya. Saat sudah lulus dan mendapatkan title S2 ku aku nekat mendaftar diprusahaannya. Meski harus bersitegang dulu dengan Kaa-san yang menginginkanku untuk meneruskan perusahaan Tou-san, namun Kaa-san akhirnya mengerti setelah aku menjelaskan dengan syarat aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan Tou-san saat aku sudah menikah. Mau tak mau aku harus menyetujuinya, dan Tou-san tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Yah aku tau Tou-san tidak dapat melawan semua permintaan Kaa-san. Kini aku khawatir, sebenarnya aku sudah akan menikah dengan Temari yang usianya 3 tahun diatasku. Dia dulu merupakan kakak tingkatku dari sekolah dasar dan kami terus bersama sehingga rasa itu timbul dan kami memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan waktu kami menginjak bangku SMA dan berjalan sampai sekarang. Aku bingung apakah aku harus menjalankan permintaan Kaa-san atau tidak. Aku sudah membicarakn ini dengan Temari dan dia menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku, dia sungguh mengerti posisiku. Aku belum sempat membicarakan ini pada Naruto. Karnaku jamin ia akan menyuruhku untuk berhenti dan segera menikah mengikuti kemauan Kaa-sanku. Hah aku masih bimbang untuk membicarakan ini.

End Shikamaru POV

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai direstoran kantor mengingat perusahaan Namikaze Corp bergarak pada bidang perhotelan dan pariwisata. Mereka berdua disambut dengan hormatan dan sapaan dari beberapa bawahan mereka yang saat itu sedang melintas dan mereka membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Restoran yang mereka tempati cukup sepi mengingat ini bukan waktunya jam makan siang dan dengan begitu mereka dengan cepat mendapatkan pesanan. Saat selesai makan Naruto membuka pembicaraan yang dia rasa perlu dia ketahui.

"Kapan kau menikah dengan Temari-nee?" pertanyaan itu terdengar santai namun mampu membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Uhuk..." dan pertanyaaan dadakan itu cukup membuat Shikamaru tersedak kopi yang baru satu teguk ia minum.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanyanya ulang, dia merasa salah mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Naruto mermutarkan bola matanya malas. Shikamaru ini jenius masak dia tidak paham dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Kapan kau menikah?" ulang Naruto malas.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kalian sudah menjalin hubungan dari awal kau SMA dan sekarang umurmu sudah 22 tahun dan Temari-nee 25 tahun. Kau tidak kasihan padanya jika harus menunggumu lebih lama lagi." Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Shikamaru berfikir lama. Dia jelas menyadari umur mereka yang berjarak 3 tahun meski tidak terlihat karna selain Shikamaru lebih tinggi, Temari juga sangat cantik dan terlihat masih sangat muda. Sebenarnya dia sudah ingin menikah, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Bukankah janji adalah hutang, dan dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto dan belum dapat ia penuhi sepenuhnya. Dia belum merasa ada yang layak untuk menemani Naruto untuk mengerjakan semuanya jika ia tidak ada dan menjadi tempat Naruto untuk berkeluh kesah. Itulah yang dijadikan kebimbangannya.

"Jangan bilang karna aku kau belum menikah?" ucap Naruto yang menohok hati Shikamaru.

"Ck. Merepotkan, aku masih merencanakannya Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru setenang mungkin agar kebohongannya tidak dapat dibaca.

"Persiapan apa lagi? Kau dan Temari-nee sudah mapan. Restu sudah lama kalian dapat. Apa lagi yang kurang?" desak Naruto yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini.

"Sudahlah. Itu urusanku. Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang." Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah mulai berdiri dan menuju Naruto untuk mendorong kursi rodanya. Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas sepanjang perjalananan tentang sifat Shikamaru yang tidak terlalu mau terbuka dengan hubungannya pada kekasihnya. Padahalkan Temari juga sudah ia anggap kakaknya.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Namikaze 7.30 pm**

Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang duduk mesra diruang tengah yang sedang saling melepas rindu karna sudah 2 bulan tidak bertemu. Mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Namun kemesraan mereka terusik saat mendengar derap langakah seseorang dibarengi suara roda yang berputar. Tidak perlu diberitahu pun mereka tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang menuju kearah mereka.

"Loh kapan Tou-san pulang?" tanya lelaki yang memiliki rupa hampir serupa dengan sesorang yang tengah bermesraan tadi yang hanya dibedakan dengan 3 goresan kumis kuncing yang merupakaan tanda lahir. Lelaki yang lebih dewasa yang dipanggil Tou-san tadi segara berdiri menghadap Naruto yang memandangnya bergantian dengan sang istri yang terlihat merona kepergok tengah bermesraan oleh anak sendiri.

"Naruto mana salammu?" omel Kushina saat melihat anaknya sudah ada didepannya, yang sebenarnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya pada sang anak karna sudah ketahuan bermesraan. Pasti Naruto tadi dengan celas melihat tindakan mesra mereka.

"Aku sudah mengucap salam tadi Kaa-san. Kaa-san saja yang tidak mendengarnya karna asik bermesraan dengan Tou-san." Ucap Naruto bosan melihat ibunya membuat pengalihan, ibunya kira ia tidak tahu tadi mereka hampir saja berciuman jika saja ia tadi tidak masuk bersama paman Yamato yang merupakan kepala pelayan rumahnya yang menyambutnya setiap ia pulang dari kantor. Sedangkan Minato hanya tertawa canggung perlakuannya ketahuan oleh anaknya, salahnya juga tadi tidak melakukan itu dikamar. Tapi ya karna rindu dan suasana ia tidak menyadari jika ia masih ditempat terbuka. Pasti bukan hanya anaknya saja yang melihat ia sedang bermesraan dengan istrinya.

"Kau baru pulang Naruto?" tanya Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya. Aku baru sampai." Ucapnya yang kini makin mendorong kursi rodanya lebih dekat pada orang tuanya. Yamato tidak membantu karna tangannya sudah penuh dan tuan mudanya itu melarangnya membantunya lagi untuk mendorong kursi roda.

"Paman. Tolong bawa tasku keruang kerjaku." Pinta Naruto sopan pada Yamato yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengamati intraksi keluarga kecil ini.

"Kaa-san akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan ganti baju terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kushina yang sudah mulai membaik dari salah tingkahnya tadi didepan anaknya. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan namun iya belum beranjak juga padahal sang ibu sudah pergi kedapur.

"Tou-san"

"Hm?"

"Lakukan hal itu dikamar. Tidak malu pada anak sendiri dan pelayan-pelayan." Ucap Naruto dan itu seperti menusuk hati Minato langsung. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan pelayan-pelayannya yang sudah pasti berseliweran selama 24 jam dirumahnya. Kenapa ia baru sadar itu. Saat sadar ia ingin menjelaskannya pada Naruto namun yang dicari malah sudah kabur duluan kekamarnya.

Suasana makan malam kali ini terlihat sangat hangat dan seru karan diselingi canda tawa dari keluarga Namikaze. Apalagi jarang sekali mereka bisa makan bersama begini dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap. Mengingat Minato yang jarang pulang dan Tsunade yang sibuk dengan rumah sakitnya. Hanya Kushina yang lebih sering menemani Naruto mengingat sang ibu hanya seorang desainer walau cukup terkenal namun jadwalnya tidak sepadat keluarganya yang lain jadi ia bisa lebih sering dirumah. Selasainya makan malam mereka segara menuju ruang santai untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan, mengingat besok weekend. Meski tidak menutup kemungkinan jika nanti Naruto akan tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya saat yang lain istirahat. Karna sejak Naruto memegang alih perusahaan dia menjadi workkholic.

"Naruto besok kau tidak ada janji kan?" tanya sang Ibu berharap sang anak memilki waktu luang. Biasanya anaknya itu akan tetap bekerja dirumah meski hari libur sekalipun. Atau ada beberapa janji dengan mitra bisnisnya walau hari libur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran karna tak biasanya ibunya menanyakan tentang jadwalnya besok. Seingatnya besok dia tidak ada janji dengan siapapun, ia beniat akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk mengisi waktu luang besok. Tapi jika ibunya meminta sesuatu pasti ia akan menuruti itu apalagi dia tidak terlalu sibuk besok.

"Besok kita akan bertemu teman Tou-san. Kita akan membicarakan pertunanganmu." Ucapan ayahnya mampu menghentikan Naruto yang tadi hendak memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat beberapa file perusahaan. Dia memandang sang ayah tak percaya? Apa kata Ayahnya tadi? Pertunangan? Yang benar saja!

"Tou-san jangan bercanda." Ucapnya yang tak ambil pusing, mengingat ayahnya ini senang sekali membuat lelucon.

"Tou-san tak bercanda Naruto. Besok kita akan bertemu mereka." Ucap Minato tegas melihat sang anak yang menganggapnya hanya bercanda.

"Tou-san tidak lihat keadaanku? Mana ada wanita yang mau denganku." Ucap Naruto santai tanpa melihat pandangan sendu keluarganya.

"Maafkan Baa-san Naruto. Jika saja Baa-san bisa membuat obat yang tidak memiliki resiko tinggi saat kau menggunakannya dan dapat membuatmu berjalan kau tidak akan menderita seperti ini." Ucap Tsunade yang memandang sedih cucu tunggalnya. Sakit rasanya jika memandang sang cucu yang harus menderita dengan keterbatasan fisiknya.

"Baa-san ini sudah cukup. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto yang menampilkan cengirannya. Naruto mematikan ponselnya saat sang nenek masih merasa bersalah.

"Ayolah Baa-san, jangan merasa bersalah begit. Meski hanya bisa sejenak berjalan namun itu sudah suatu keajaiban. Semua memiliki resiko bukan, jadi untuk orang seperti diriku itu sudah sebuah anugrah" hibur Naruto yang benar-benar tidak suka jika keluarganya merasa sedih pada keadaannya. Apalagi sang nenek yang masih sering merasa bersalah karna tidak dapat menciptakan obat yang benar-benar membuatnya dapat berjalan kembali sepenuhnya tanpa harus ada resikonya.

"Tapi Kaa-san yakin dia akan menerimamu Naruto. Dia gadis yang baik." Bujuk Kushina juga melihat sang anak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Perkataan Kushina mengalihkan perhatian Naruto pada sang Ibu, kenapa ibunya bisa seyakin itu jika ada wanita yang tulus mencintainya? Dia tidak pernah berharap lebih soal percintaannya dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu menghiburku. Aku sadar diri, aku tidak mau dia menikahiku hanya karna rasa kasihan padaku atau terpaksa. Lagi pula aku masih muda. Intinya aku tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Gadis itu masih memiliki masa depan yang lebih cerah." Jawab Naruto seadanya, dia juga memikirkan perasaan wanita yang akan dijodohkan olehnya. Sebaik apapun wanita itu dia tidak ingin membuatnya menderita dan terbebani dengan hidup bersama orang cacat. Sudah cukup ia membebani keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau harus menerimanya Naruto. Ini sudah kami rencanakan sejak kau kecil" tegas Minato melihat anaknya tidak akan menyetujui ini.

"Batalkan saja. Jika aku masih seperti dulu aku akan menerima. Tapi sekarang aku cacat Tou-san." Ucap Naruto datar dan segera mendorong kursi rodanya menuju kamarnya dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari sang ibu yang terus memanggilnya.

"Naruto dengarkan kami dulu." Ucap Kushina melihat anaknya pergi meninggalkan mereka, dia akan segera menyusul andai saja tidak ada tangan kekar sang suami yang menahannya.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya." Ucap Minato mencegah sang istri yang ingin mengejar anak tungal mereka. Kushina mendesah. Anaknya paling tidak suka jika membicarakan tentang wanita, ditanya kriteria saja dia langsung menolak menjawab dan segara pergi. Namun dia percaya gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan anaknya ini adalah gadis yang cocok untuk sang anak.

Kushina hanya mengangguk, memang sang anak bisa lebih terbuka dengan sang suami dibandingkan ia. Mungkin karna sang suami lebih sabar, dan tidak gampang meledak-ledak seperti dirinya. Kushina mengangguk, mungkin memang lebih baik menyerahkan anak mereka pada sang suami. Tsunade pun mengiyakan dengan menyuruh Minato segera menemui cucunya dikamarnya. Minato segera menuju kamar sang anak, sedangkan Kushina dan Tsunade hanya memandangnya penuh harap agar Naruto mau menurut. Ini semua untuk masa depan Naruto sendiri.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Naruto ini Tou-san. Boleh Tou-san masuk?" tanya Minato, namun masih tak ada jawaban dari sang anak. Ia yakin Naruto tidak akan langsung tidur setelah masuk kamar. Dia sudah hapal betul sifat sang anak yang tidak bisa lepas dari pekerjaan meski dia melakukannya diam-diam saat tengah malam.

"Naruto?" panggilnya sekali lagi saat tak kunjung ada jawaban dari sang anak. Namun saat akan memanggil lagi pintu yang tadinya tekunci terbuka otomatis yang menandakan sang anak mengijikannya masuk. Naruto tetap diam diposisinya, kini dia berada dibranda kamarnya sambil memandang langit malam tanpa menoleh pada sang ayah yang kini menghampirinya dan duduk tak jauh darinya pada kursi yang tersedia. Branda kamarnya termasuk sangat luas, terdapar beberapa tanaman bunga-bunga, miniatur pohon dan tanaman merambat pada pagar pembatas dilengkapai dengan sebuah meja bundar dan 4 kursi yang tersedia untuk bersantai. Tampak nyaman untuk mengusir penat dan tempat minum Teh saat pagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tou-san." Ucap Naruto karna ayahnya belum juga membuka pembicaraan saat sudah bertemu dengannya.

"Kau merasa baik-baik saja tapi hatimu tidak Naruto. Kau butuh pendamping. Bukan kau saja yang menderita, kami juga merasakan penderitaanmu jika kau terus menutup hati begini."

Minato memandang lurus sang anak dengan serius, sudah cukup ia membiarkan anaknya terus berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Dia ingin anaknya terbuka. Ia juga ingin melihat anaknya memiliki pendamping yang bisa menerima anaknya dengan ihklas. Meski kebanyakan orang-orang yang memandang anaknya karna kesuksesan dan keyaannya saja, namun ia yakin diluar sana pasti ada yang bisa menerima anaknya. Dan Minato sangat berharap pada 'dia' yang dulu sempat diketahuinya sangat mencintai anaknya. Dan ia yakin rasa itu belum berubah. Orang itu pasti akan menjadi jodoh yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

"Ck, ayolah T ou-san mana ada wanita yang tulus mencintaiku? Mereka hanya ingin harta saja. Aku ini lemah Tou-san, wanita butuh lelaki yang kuat untuk melindunginya." Jawab Naruto sakratis dan masih pada posisi semula, memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang yang tidak tertutup awan malam meski tanpa bulan namun masih terlihat sangat indah.

"Kau tidak lemah Naruto. Dia wanita baik yang akan menerimamu apa adanya. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Kau tau..." Minato sengaja menjeda ucapannya untuk mendapat perhatian dari sang anak yang masih kekeh dengan penolakannya.

"Perjohan ini merupakan janji Kaa-sanmu pada almarhum sahabatnya. Apa kau ingin membuat Kaa-sanmu kecewa." Minato dapat melihat mimik muka Naruto yang berubah. Naruto sudah pasti tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya. Yah sebenarnya itu juga alasannya, namun saat Naruto kecelakaan perjodohan ini diperlambat. Tadinya meraka baru akan dipertemukan saat sang gadis sudah berusia 18 tahun yang akan langsung melaksanakan pertunangan dan menikah saat mereka lulus kuliah namun mereka baru dapat dipertemukan sekarang dengan beberapa alasan.

"Jika ini keinginan Kaa-san aku menerimanya tapi jika wanita itu menolak aku tidak akan memaksanya. Kita lihat besok." Naruto akhirnya mengalah, Minato tersenyum melihat Naruto yang begitu patuh pada orang tuanya. Naruto anak yang sangat sempurna baginya, terlepas dari kecacatannya dia anak yang baik, patuh pada orang tua, ramah dan lembut pada siapa saja meski terkadang sifat dinginnya sesekali keluar apabila berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang hanya bertujuan ingin memanfaatkannya atau menjilatnya.

"Tapi aku ingin besok tetap memakai kursi roda. Aku ingin dia tahu sebenarnya tentang keadaanku." Ucap Naruto serius karna biasanya dalam beberapa kesempatan dia memakai serum yang dibuat sang nenek agar otot-otot kakinya yang mati dapat aktif beberapa saat meski itu sangat menyakitkan saat serum itu masuk.

"Tentu. Terserah kau saja, Tou-san juga tak suka kau menggunakan itu yang akan membuatmu kesakitan." Jelas Minato ngeri, dia orang yang paling tidak suka sang anak menggunakan serum itu. Bagaimana tidak jika saat Naruto menggunakannya ia sudah meringis menahan sakit hingga keluar keringat dingin, dulu waktu kecil ia bahkan menjerit keras dan menangis. Dan setelah penggunaan esoknya ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah seperti orang kesakitan yang harus diinfus dan mendapatkan transfusi darah sebanyak 3 kantong. Jelas dia tidak tega sebagai orang tua. Sedangakan dikediaman lain telihat seorang gadis yang hanya mampu mengangguk mendengar keputusan sang ayah yang akan menjodohkannya.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya sanga Ayah gadis itu dengan suara datar khasnya namun terselip rasa pengertian untuk sang anak agar ia menyetujui masalah ini. Sang ayah baru saja menjelaskan perihal perjodohan yang akan dijalani anaknya, dengan siapa ia dijodohkan, bagaimana keluarganya dan seperti apa jodohnya. Sang ayah menjelaskan itu dengan tujuan agar sang anak tidak kaget saat bertemu dengan calon suaminya nanti. Meski ia yakin anaknya pasti akan menerima perjodohan yang sudah dirancang saat anaknya masih bayi.

"Mengerti Tou-san." Ucapnya lembut dengan menunduk namun jika dilihat dia sedang tersenyum mengetahui siapa yanga akan dijodohkan padanya.

TBC

Terimakasih buat semua reader yang nyempetin baca fanfic iseng-iseng ini. Sebenernya kurang bisa buat cerita romantis ni cuma coba-coba tapi aku serius nulisnya . Aku biasa nulis cerita bertemakan keluarga dan action (meski baru belajar) dalam bentuk cerpen buat tugas sekolah dulu ma tugas kuliah dan terkadang buatin temen.

Buat yang review makasih, balas disini gx papa ya heheheh :D

Cicikun : aku masih bingung ni, dari 3 novel yang ku baca ulang kebanyakan setiap percakapan diakhiri dengan titik. Tanda koma hanya dipakai sesekali dan hanya sebagai jeda untuk kata berikutnya yang ingin diucapkan. Entar ku masih cari refrensi lagi. Dan terima kasih sarannya.

Harumi Tsubaki : Maaf aku gx bisa lebih panjang lagi. Minimal 2K itupun masih sulit. Klo buat masalah update tergantung keadaan dan kantong. Maklum anak kuliahan yg libur dan nganggur gx ada kerja :D (authornya curhat)

didiksaputra : makasih tapi masih perlu banyak belajar.

Ana : itu nanti dichapter selanjutnya. Sabar ya.

vicagalli : makasih masih butuh bimbingannya

maaf lama updatenya, leptopku kemaren-kemaren rusak dan gx ada paket. baru hari ini dicoba lagi dan alhamdulilah bisa.

sekian salam

Dewi


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive Me

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina dan pairing kanon lainnya

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Masih penuh kekurangan, EYD berantakan, dan perlu banyak kritikan dan saran.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Pertemua dua keluarga besar yang cukup berpengaruh dijepang ini berlangsung disebuah hotel terbesar Namikaze. Acara pertemuan ini hanya untuk keluarga inti dari kedua belah pihak saja yang hadir. Namun tatanan tempat pertemuan dibuat mewah dan elegan. Sebuah ruangan outdor dekat kolam renang dijadikan tempat pertemuaan. Dekorasi tempat terkesan sangan elegan dan mahal dengan perpaduan warna putih, gold dan silver. Dan dipercantik dengan tatanan bunga-bungaan segar serta lampu-lampu dekor dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna. Keluarga Namikaze kini sedang menunggu keluarga dari pihak perempuan yang nantinya akan dijodohkan dengan anggota keluarga mereka yang termuda. Mereka berharap banyak pada perjodohan ini. Terutama Kushina yang sudah nampak khawatir rombongan dari keluarga perempuan belum datang juga. Minato cukup maklum dengan kelakuan istrinya itu. Pastinya Kushina khawatir jika sigadis akan menolak perjodohan ini mengingat keadaan Naruto dan memutuskan untuk tidak datang sebagai bentuk penolakan. Akhirnya setelah menunggu 15 menit dari jadwal yang ditentukan keluarga dari pihak wanita datang. Kushina dapat sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Keluarga Namikaze menyambut kedatangan keluarga itu dengan hangat dan lega sekaligus. Naruto tampak terkejut saat tahu dengan siapa dia dijodohkan. Hati kecilnya senang dia dijodohkan dengan siapa, namun ia juga merasa tak pantas untuk wanita yang terlihat sangat sempurna itu. Lihatlah wanita itu, ia tampak sangat anggun menggunakan gaun berwarna lavender, tubuhnya benar-benar bagus, kakinya jenjang. Rambut dark bluenya yang panjang ia gelung dengan indah dan menyisakan sedikit rambut didepannya yang sedikit dikriting dengan poni tebal yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik apalagi mata amethys itu tampak memancarkan kelembuatan dan kehangatan. Naruto jadi minder sendiri jika ia bersanding dengan wanita itu. Meski sekarang Naruto terlihat sangat gagah dan rapi dengan kemeja putih, dasi berwarna hitam dan taxedo hitam melekat dibadannya, rambutnya tertata rapi dan menampakkan kharisma dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Namun sayang ia hanya duduk dikursi roda.

"Selamat malam Hiashi dan keluarga." Sapa Minato pada sahabatnya itu.

"Malam" balas Hiashi dengan nada datar khasnya namun ada senyum tipis dibibirnya yang mengambarkan dia senang dengan pertemuan ini. Naruto memberi hormat pada keluarga itu dengan menundukkan tubuhnya sebentar sebagai salam hormat yang menjadi ciri khas masyarakat jepang.

"Mari silakan masuk." Kushina mempersilakan masuk keluarga Hyuga, dia tersenyum lebar menyambut keluarga dari mendiang sahabatnya. Dalam keluarga Hyuga yang hadir kali ini memang hanya Hiashi, kedua purtinya dan seorang lelaki yang usianya 2 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto. Dia adalah anak dari mendiang adik kembar Hiashi yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama sang isrti karna kecelakaan dan membuat anak mereka menjadi yatim piatu diusia belia. Sebagai kakak dan paman ia tak tega membiarkan anak itu hidup sebatang kara, apalagi ia sudah berjanji pada adiknya akan merawat anaknya dengan baik sebelum sang adik menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dirumah sakit bersama sang istri. Dan akhirnya ia mengadopsi anak tersebut menjadi anaknya dan menjadikannya kakak yang baik dan tegas untuk Hinata dan Hanabi. Hinata yang berada disamping sang ayah melihat Naruto yang duduk dikursi roda disamping Kushina sangat tampan menjadi malu sendiri dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang tidak mau hilang saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Hal itu disadari betul oleh semua orang, termasuk para orang tua. Tua-tua begitu mereka juga pernah muda kan. Dan tentu membuahkan sebuah senyum maklum melihat kelakuan Hinata. Hanabi yang merupakan orang paling muda diantara yang lain mengerling kakaknya jahil. Bisa jadi bahan godaan dirumah pikirnya jahil. Meski terlihat anggun namun sebenarnya Hanabi adalah anak yang sangat tomboi, hanya saat-saat tertentulah dia bisa terlihat begitu manis dan juga sangat anggun. Neji melirik adik sepupunya sejenak dan menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sang adik belum berubah dari dulu jika sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dia sudah lama menyadari rasa cinta yang sangat besar dari adik sepupunya itu pada sipemuda pirang dari saat mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar dan masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Tentu dia juga sudah mengenal Naruto saat masih disekolah dasar dulu dan dia cukup terkejut saat tahu keadaannya dari pamannya setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu. Namun iya tetap mendukung dan menyetujui perjodohan ini mengingat seberapa besar cinta Hinata dan seperti apa sifat Naruto yang ia lihat tidak banyak berubah dari yang dulu meski mereka baru basa-basi mereka segera saja membahas acara pertunangan ini. Naruto hanya dapat pasrah namun ia tetap menjawab dengan tegas jika ia menerima perjodohan ini untuk menghormari keluarga Hyuga dan mematuhi permintaan ibunya. Dia memberikan sedikit apa yang menjadi masalahnya agar gadis yang akan dijodohkannya mengetahui jika ia bukan seperti lelaki normal lainnya.

"Hinata kau menerimanya?" tanya Hiashi tegas menatap sang anak yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk malu bila berhadapan lagi dengan cinta pertamanya.

"I-iya Tou-sama" jawaban Hinata meski sedikit gagap namun penuh dengan keyakinan menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah dengan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Jawaban Hinara membuat keluarga Namikaze senang dan Naruto hanya melongo melihat ada gadis secantik dan sesempurna Hinata menerima dirinya yang cacat. Jangankan untuk menjaganya, berjalan saja ia kesusahan. Apa Hinata tadi sempat terbentur atau jatuh sebelum datang kemari yang membuat mereka terlambat dan mengakibatkan ia memberikan jawaban yang tidak Naruto duga.

"Terimakasih Hinata. Astaga akhirnya aku akan memiliki menantu juga." Heboh Kushina saat melihat Hinata yang dengan tulus menerima anaknya bahkan sampai memeluk suaminya dengan erat dan sedikit berutal. Minato hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menatap Hiashi yang dia harap maklum dengan kelakuan istrinya yang tidak berubah meski sudah berkepala 4. Kushina tahu betul jika Hinata menerima Naruto karna ia mencintai Naruto, bukan karna harta atau fisik saja. Jika harta keluarga Hyuuga sudah punya lebih dari cukup. Ia dapat melihat ketulusan Hinata dari matanya yang menatap penuh cinta dan ketulusan pada Naruto. Naruto benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan sisulung Hyuuga yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Setelahnya kedua keluarga itu mulai menentukan kapan akan dilaksakan pertunangan dan pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan. Kushina dan Tsunade menjadi orang paling antusias dengan pernikahan ini. Dan akhirnya keputusan dibuat jika pertunangan mereka akan dilaksanakan 1 minngu lagi dan pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan dari acara pertunangan itu. Agak mendadak memang namun kedua belah pihak keluarga menyetujuinya meski ada saru orang yang sebenarnya kurang setuju. Naruto ingin memberi waktu lebih bagi Hinata untuk memikirkan lagi keputusannya yang bersedia menikahinya. Namun saat ia ingin berbicara selalu saja sang ibu dan neneknya mencegah dan tentu itu membuat Naruto kesal. Setelahnya kedua keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh pada bisnis dijepang itu menikmati makan malam yang sudah disediakan dengan mewah dan disajikan oleh para cheff terkenal yang bekerja direstoran hotel Namikaze. Namun mereka tidak sadar sedari tadi Naruto tampak melamun setelah apa yang ingin ia ucapkan selalu dicegah oleh nenek dan ibunya. Ia masih tidak menyangka akan segera menikah dengan seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dan penyebab mala petaka yang menghampirinya. Naruto bukannya marah atau dendam pada Hinata, justru sebaliknya ia sangat mencintai Hinata. Dia tidak tahu nanti jika mereka sudah bersama mereka akan bersikap seperti apa. Dia memang mencintai gadis itu namun ia juga tidak ingin merusak masa depannya. Naruto harus membicarakan ini dengan gadis itu sekali lagi dan merubah keputusan yang telah dibuatnya yang menurut Naruto sangat bodah. Bukankah secara logika wanita secantik Hinata akan memilih lelaki yang lebih sempurna lagi dari Naruto. Namun sayang cinta tidak pernah memakai logika.

"Hinata, bisa bicara berdua?" tanya Naruto ditengah obrolan yang tengah berlangsung antara dua keluarga – meski keluarga Namikaze lebih mendominasi. Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan malu-malu dan segera pamit dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Kedua keluarga pun mempersilakan mereka untuk bicara berdua. Mengingat pertunangan mereka tinggal sebentar lagi. Anggaplah sebagai pendekatan permulaan apalagi mereka baru bertemu setelah 10 tahun berpisah. Mereka harus lebih mengenal lagi jika tidak ingin kehidupan rumah tangga mereka hancur.

"Anata. Mereka akan baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Kushina cemas, dia tadi sempat melihat tatapan tidak suka Naruto yang ditunjukan untuk Hinata. Dia takut anaknya akan memaksa Hinata untuk membatalkan keputusannya tadi. Minato tersenyum.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Naruto anak yang baik begitu pula Hinata. Bukan begitu Hiashi?" Ucap Minato dan mendapat anggukan singkat dari Hiashi. Dia yakin anaknya akan bahagia dengan Naruto walaupun Naruto lumpuh. Dia juga sadar jika putrinya memang sudah menyukai Naruto dari kecil. Meski lumpuh Naruto bukan orang sembarangan, dia bisa bersinar dengan caranya sendiri. Dan Hiashi tahu itu.

Hinata POV

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto ingin berbicara hanya berdua denganku? Apa ia ingin membicarakan tentang perjodohan kami? Apa ia tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini dan sudah memiliki wanita lain? Aku benar-benar berdebar saat dia mengajakku untuk berbicara. Ini kali pertama kami berbicara berdua setelah pertemuan kedua kami dari 10 tahun yang lalu sejak kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Naruto mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh menuju sebuah tempat bersantai yang ada didekat kolam renang. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantunya, namun ia nampak masih menjaga jarak denganku. Aku merasa ada sebuah dinding tebal yang memisahkan kami, dan dinding itu Naruto yang membuatnya. Aku ingin menghancurkan dinding itu. Aku tahu dia masih meragukan pernyataanku yang menerima perjodohan ini. Dia pasti merasa aneh gadis sepertiku mau menerima dirinya. Tapi cintaku ini tulus padanya, aku akan membuktikan jika aku mencintainya. Bukan cinta karna rasa bersalah, walau rasa bersalah itu masih ada. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan rasa terimakasihku karna ia tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ditelan bumi setelah kejadian itu. Naruto-kun apa kau tahu aku sangat senang saat orang yang dijodohkan dengan orang tuaku adalah kamu. Aku tak peduli keterbatasanmu, bagiku berada disampingmu saja sudah cukup untukku.

End Hinata POV

Ternyata Naruto membawa Hinata kesebuah taman kecil buatan dipinggir kolam renang. Mereka berdua masih membisu. Hanya memandang kearah keluarga mereka yang masih asik bercakap-cakap. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Hinata." Naruto akhirnya buka suara juga setelah lebih dari 10 menit mereka terdiam.

"Y-ya." Jawab Hinata gugup, jujur saja sedari tadi dia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila karna terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Apalagi mereka akan bertunangan sebentar lagi. Dia juga agak khawatir jika sebenarnya Naruto tidak menerimanya.

"Kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Naruto datar. Hinata cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto yang datar ini. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendengar suara datar Naruto yang biasanya selalu ceria. Begitu banyak yang berubah dari Naruto. Namun apapun itu ia akan menerima Naruto apa adanya.

"Iya. Aku menerimanya." Ucap Hinata tegas tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Fikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku tidak pantas untukmu!" Naruto masih mempertahankan sikap dinginnya pada Hinata. Dia senang Hinata menerima perjodohan ini. Namun ia tidak mau nantinya Hinata menyesal bersamanya yang lumpuh ini.

Deg

"M-maksud Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti, ia mulai merasa ada yang tidak baik setelah ini. Baginya Naruto sangat pantas untuknya. Naruto sangatlah sempurna dan begitu bersinar seperti matahari. Ia menjadi matahari dihatinya yang selalu memberinya cahaya dan menuntunnya. Jadi apalagi hal yang tak pantas bagi Naruto untuk menjadi pendampingnya? Keterbatasan fisik tidak pernah menjadi tolak ukur untuknya.

"Aku lumpuh Hinata. Aku cacat, kau tak malu memiliki suami yang cacat nanti. Diluar sana masih banyak lelaki yang lebih sempurna dari pada aku kau – "

"Tapi aku hanya mencintai Naruto-kun!" potong Hinata dengan suara yang agak serak menahan tangis namun suara begitu tegas dan begitu yakin. Sungguh dia tulus mencintai Naruto. Perasaannya tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Apapun keadaan Naruto ia akan selalu mencintainya. Sedangkan Naruto tersentak tak percaya. Hinata mencintainya yang lumpuh ini? Jangan bercanda! Hinata sangat sempurna sedangkan ia sebaliknya.

"Ck, Cinta, apa kau bisa bahagia dengan hanya mencintaiku?Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Hinata." Ucapa Naruto dingin dan masih mempertahankan egonya.

"Aku akan membuktikan pada Naruto-kun jika aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan aku sudah bahagia bisa bersamamu." Tegas Hinata lagi. Mendengar ketegasan Hinata sebenarnya Naruto sudah mau luluh apalagi pandangan Hinata yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Namun ia harus membuat Hinata menjauh darinya. Dia tidak ingin Hinata menderita karnanya. Dia tidak suka jika nanti Hinata sedih dan malu dengan cemoohan orang-orang tentang dirinya. Untuknya itu sudah biasa, namun untuk Hinata pasti akan sangat berat.

"Ck, apa itu taruhan? Baiklah jika kau sanggup menghadapiku. Namun sekali lagi kutegaskan Hinata aku bukan lelaki yang sempurna." Ucap Naruto dingin yang kini mulai mendorong kursi rodanya untuk kembali menemui keluarga mereka. Namun Hinata tiba-tiba memegang pegangan kursi roda Naruto.

"Baik. Aku berjanji akan membuat Naruto-kun percaya." Ucap Hinata dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Naruto. Naruto berdecak sebal. Ternyata Hinata bisa menjadi orang yang keras kepala juga dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang indah itu, yang tetap terlihat sekarang. Senyum yang sangat ia sukai yang membuatnya selalu jatuh cinta lagi. Lagi. Lagi dan lagi padanya. Meski tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dimata Naruto.

'Kenapa kau bisa jadi keras kepala begini sih Hinata! Aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia dengan lelaki yang lebih sempurna dariku. Yang dapat menjaga dan melindungimu dengan baik.' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Saat mereka kembali keluarga mereka menyambut mereka dengan gembira, mereka mengira tadi Naruto dan Hinata sudah semakin dekat dengan pembicaraan yang cukup panjang. Beberapa godaan meluncur pada mereka berdua dari Hanabi dan Kushina bahkan Tsunade pun ikut meledek cucu tunggalnya itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung dan menanggapi seperlunya berkebalikan dengan Hinata yang hanya dapat menunduk malu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya. Sejak pertemuan itu dia semakin sering menemui Naruto dengan datang kerumah atau kantor saat jam makan siang. Naruto sendiri sampai kelimpungan. Pasalnya dia selalu menolak kehadiran Hinata dan melarangnya untuk terus menemuinya namun Hinata sangat keras kepala. Dia tetap menemui Naruto meski mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari Naruto. Naruto sering terang-terangan mengusirnya atau menganggapnya tidak ada. Sedih memang namun Hinata harus membuktikan jika ia serius dengan perkataannya pada malam itu bahwa ia mencintai Naruto. Dan akan menerima semua keadaan dan sifat Naruto. Shikamaru yanga menjadi sekertaris Naruto jadi bingung sendiri sebenarnya apa hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata. Sehingga akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering menemui Naruto diruangannya. Ia belum sempat bertanya, padahala ini sudah berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ada berkas yang harus diperiksa." Ucap Shikamaru saat masuk keruangan Naruto. Naruto masih fokus pada berkasnya dan seperti biasa ia hanya menyuruh Shikamaru menaruh berkas baru itu ditempat biasa.

"Naruto ada yang ingin ku bicarakan?" ucap Shikamaru yang kini malah memilih duduk disofa yang ada diruangan Naruto. Menyadari Shikamaru yang malah duduk disofa akhirnya Naruto pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menuju Shikamaru. Ada hal penting apa yang ingin dibicarakan Shikamaru? Apa perihal perihal rencana pernikahannya dengan Temari? Jika ia dia akan sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata? Sudah beberapa hari ini dia menemuimu diruanganmu dan selalu pulang dengan wajah sedih?" ucapan Shikamaru cukup membuat Naruto tertohok. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada niatan untuk membuat Hinata selalu sedih. Dia menyangka jika sekali saja penolakan Hinata akan menyerah namun nyatanya dia tidak menyerah. Ini akan terasa sangat sulit jika Hinata tidak juga mengubah keputusannya.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" suara Naruto dibuat setenang mungkin. Walau sangat sulit untuk mengelabui mahluk sejenius Shikamaru yang memiliki IQ 200.

"Aku sekertarismu bodoh. Jadi apa hubungan kalian?" Shikamaru berdiri menuju kulkas untuk mencari minuman dingin dan kembali lagi dengan dua buah kaleng kopi. Ya memang hanya Shikamaru orang yang sangat berani dikantor ini untuk memasuki dan memakai fasilitas yang dimiliki Naruto. Dan tentu saja Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat sahabatnya ini apalagi saat ini mereka hanya berdua dan Shikamaru sudah seperti menganggap ruangan ini adalah miliknya. Naruto sedikit menghela nafasnya sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Dia calon tunanganku." Jawab Naruto yang menerima kopi pemberiaan Shikamaru.

Sruttttttttt

"Uhuk.. Uhuk... apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang tersedak minumannya sendiri. Dia seperti merasa de ja vu, Naruto senang sekali membuatnya tersedak kopi yang dia minum. Apa dia tidak salah dengar tadi? Dia tadi seolah mendengar jika Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata. Yang benar saja! Mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu dan sekarang sudah menjadi calon tunangannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi 1 minggu ini?

"Hinata calon tunanganku." Jelas Naruto agak sebal jika Shikamaru sekaget ini.

"Kau tidak bercandakan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru masih tidak yakin.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru sebal.

"Lantas apa yang terjadi sehingga Hinata selalu sedih saat keluar dari ruanganmu?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti.

"Aku mengusirnya." Jawab Naruto enteng tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya. Setahunya Naruto tidak pernah mengusir orang lain kecuali wanita-wanita nakal yang menggodanya. Dan bukankah Naruto mencintai Hinata apalagi Hinata tidak mungkin seperti wanita-wanita nakal yang biasanya bertujuan untuk menggoda Naruto. Apalagi Hinata calon tunangan Naruto kan? Lantas kenapa Naruto mengusir Hinata?

"Aku ingin membuat dia menyerah."

"Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Aku ingin dia berhenti mencintaiku. Aku ingin ia mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dari pada aku."

"Bukankah cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan Naruto? Kau sama saja melukai dirimu sendiri Naruto, bukan cuma Hinata saja yang terluka. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Hinata."

"Aku memang mencintainya namun aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita Shikamaru. Kau tau sendiri keadaanku. Aku hanya akan menyusahkannya. Aku bukan lelaki yang sempurna untuknya." Ucap Naruto dengan suara pilu matanya sampai terpejam dan kepala mendongakak keatas. Ia tengah merenungi bagaimana lagi caranya ia membuat Hinata menyerah dan berhenti mencintainya. Shikamaru jadi sedih melihat sahabatnya ini. Dia ingin membantu tapi apa yang bisa ia bantu. Shikamaru memahi perasaan Naruto, dia hanya tidak ingin Hinata menyesal dan malu lalu akan meninggalkannya. Namun disisi yang lain ia percaya Hinata mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Masih ingat jelas ia bagaimana sedihnya Hinata saat tahu Naruto tidak dapat bersekolah lagi bersama mereka dulu dan menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Tapi Hinata tulus mencintaimu Naruto. Aku yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

""Entahlah aku bingung." Jawab Naruto pasrah, dia sudah pusing memikirkan cara membuat Hinata menyerah.

"Jadi kapan pertunangan kalian?"

"Pertunangan kami lusa. Aku belum memberi tahu yang lain. Tolong beritahu mereka." Ucap Naruto yang kini pandangannya kosong. Sungguh dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru jika keadaan ini membuatnya dan Hinata sama-sama tersakiti. Dia sudah merasakannya saat melihat Hinata yang memandangnya sedih setiap kali ia mengusir wanita itu meski ia selalu tersenyum saat datang dan pergi. Pasti Hinata merasakan lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan. Sebearnya ia tidak mau keadan seperti ini yang mengikatnya dan Hinata, namun takdir tuhan berkehendak lain. Mereka berada pada untaian takdir rumit yang sulit untuk terurai.

"Emm... oke nanti aku akan memberitahu pada teman-teman. Cobalah buka hatimu, aku yakin Hinata mencintaimu dengan tulus" ucap Shikamaru yang kini sudah berdiri hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Akan ku pikirkan" gumam Naruto namun Shikamaru masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Shikamaru." panggil Naruto saat Shikamaru baru saja akan memutar kenop pintu.

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya. Shikamaru ikut tersenyum.

"Ya" balasnya yang segera melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar ruangan.

TBC

Makin aneh ngak sih ceritanya. Aku cukup kesuliatan buat feelnya. Apalagi ini tulisan pertamaku tentang hal yang berbau percintaan. Aku paling lemah cari feel tentang percintaan. Bikin romance lebih sulit dari pada friendship atau action sekalipun. Susah banget masuk dalam cerita. Salut buat para author yang udah jago buat cerita romance sampe berchapter2 banyaknya.

Ide ini aku dapet dari kehidupan kakak sepupuku – bukan berarti kakak sepupu penderita keterbatasan fisik ya – istri kakak sepupuku dapat mencintai dan menyayangi kakak sepupuku yang hidup serba kekurangan padahal ada banyak lelaki lain yang lebih baik dari materi dan fisik melamarnya. Dari situ aku berfikir jika seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbatasan mampu dicintai oleh wanita yang sempurna bukankah sangat romantis.

Ah iya sebelumnya aku udah nulis dichapter 2 dan 3 jika Naruto tidak dapat sembuh namun masih bisa berjalan normal meski hanya sementara dengan serum yg dibuat Tsunade. Meski ada dampak saat pemakaiannya.

Aku bingung mau balas review apaan, karna bagiku udah ada yang mau baca ficku aja aku dah seneng, aku cuma bisa ngucapin terimakasih banyak yang udah sempet mampir.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk lebih memperbaiki fic pertamaku ini.

Salam Dewi


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive Me

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina dan pairing kanon lainnya

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Masih penuh kekurangan, EYD berantakan, dan perlu banyak kritikan dan saran.

CHAPTER 5

Pertunangan yang direncanakan oleh keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Hyuuga pun akhirnya dilaksanakan juga dikediaman Namikaze. Para undangan tidak hanya keluarga dan sahabat saja. Banyak rekan bisnis dari dua pengusaha terkenal itu juga yang datang. Kedua keluarga nampak begitu bahagia akan pertunangan ini. Pertunangan ini pun tidak hanya mengatasnamakan bisnis yang dijalin dua keluarga besar itu namun ini atas juga permintaan dari seorang sahabat yang tidak mungkin dapat ditolak. Mereka menyambut para tamu undangan dengan senyum bahagia. Hampir semua tamu undangan sudah hadir. Keluarga Namikaze maupun Hyuuga terlihat sangat menawan dengan pekaian yang mereka kenakan. Dirancang langsung dari tangan nyonya Namikaze sang desiner handal yang bahkan meski sudah diusianya yang tidak muda lagi ia dapat memenangkan ajang fashion ditokyo fashion weeks beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia mampu mengalahkan para desainer baru dan lama sebagai saingannya. Pakain yang dikenakan oleh sang anak dan calon menantu pun tidak lepas dari campur tangannya dalam pemilihan bahan, desain bahkan jahitannya pun ia awasi sendiri. Sedikit repot mememang mengingat singkatnya waktu pemekerjaan namun bukankah sebagai ibu sudah sewajarnya ia memberikan yang terbaik bagi anaknya.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang datar para tamu yang datang. Kini ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih, taxedo hitam, dasi merah menyala, celana dasar hitam dan sepatu kulit dari kulit terbaik. Disampingnya sang sahabat yang merangkap menjadi sekertarisnya juga sedang memandang tamu dengan tatapan bosan – lebih bosan dari biasanya – bercampur perasaan kesal. Bagaimana tidak jika sang kekasih belum juga datang. Sang kekasih tadi tidak ingin dijemput dan belahan jiwanya itu lebih memilih datang bersama adik-adiknya. Dan sudah jelas bukan jika Shikamaru tidak akan pernah menang jika berdebat dengan kekasihnya yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Dan bukankah menyebalkan jika harus mempunyai calon adik ipar yang mengidap sister complek akut. Wajar sih jika mengingat sang kekasih tidak hanya berperan sebagai kakak, namun juga sudah seperti pengganti ibu bagi adik-adiknya. Dan adik bungsunya yang memiliki rambut merah denga tato AI di dahinya serta lingkran hitam dimatanya yang seperti pandalah yang paling mengesalkan. Mengingatnya saja Shikamaru kesal sendiri.

"Shika mana yang lain?" tanya Naruto sambil menghela nafas melihat banyaknya tamu yang hadir sekarang dan melirik kearah sahabatnya. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya apa hubungannya ia ada dipesta sebesar ini atau apa hubungannya dengan seorang Nara Shikamaru tangan kanan CEO dari Namikaze Corp dan merupakan anak dari Nara Shikaku pemiliki Nara Corp yang bergerak pada bidang konstruksi. Memang hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu dia adalah anak tunggal Namikaze Minato. Jujur dia bukannya malu hanya saja sedikit gerogi melihat banyaknya para tamu yang hadir. Dari dulu ia selalu menghindari jika harus bertemu banyak orang. Pertemuan dan pesta rekan bisnis saja dia hanya terkadang hadir dan biasanya diwakili Shikamaru saja. Terdengar tidak sopan memang, namun dia hanya ingin menghindari tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang akan mengasihaninya dan memandang rendah dirinya. Belum lagi bisik-bisik – ralat ucapan mereka yang tidak bisa dikategorikan lagi bisikan – mengenai dirinya yang cacat ia dengar. Memang ia cuek dan tidak pernah mengambil hati perkataan mereka namun tetap saja rasanya tidak enak jika dipandang begitu. Seperti sekarang ini. Banyak para tamu yang diam-diam memperhatikannya walaupun hanya dari ekor mata mereka saja dan tak lupa bisikan mereka yang cukup menyakitkan. Dan bodohnya mereka jika berbicara didekatnya, ia pasti mendengar bisik-bisik itu.

"Itukah Namikaze Naruto yang akan bertunangan dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Kasihan sekali gadis Hyuga itu."

"Benarkah? Aku baru kali ini melihatnya!"

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat tunggal Namikaze itu. Ternyata dia cacat sehingga tidak pernah terlihat."

"Dia cacat tapi bisa dapat wanita cantik. Kasihan sekali wanitanya."

"Mungkin gadis itu menerima perjodohan ini karna dia kaya"

Itulah segelintir gunjingan mereka yang Naruto dengar. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas namun kali ini lebih kasar. Mereka itu tidak ada kerjaan ia sampai-sampai harus menggosipkan orang. Jika bisa menolak pun ia tidak akan mau melaksanakan perjodohan ini.

Mendengar panggilan Naruto, Shikamaru menoleh sejenak dan kembali lagi menatap kedepan untuk mencari kekasihnya ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dipintu masuk.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi datang." Jawabnya dengan nada khasnya – malas.

"Temari-nee?"

"Dia bersama Gaara dan Kankuro. Mereka berdua segera datang dari Suna begitu mendengar kau akan bertunagan." Saat menyebutkan penyebab ketidakhadiran tunangannya itu nada Shikamaru kentara sekali sedang sebal. Naruto mengangguk mengerti apalagi problema Shikamaru dengan kedua adik Temari yang memiliki sikap siskom. Garaa dan Kankurou merupakan adik Temari yang juga mengetahui keadaannya. Garaa juga merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil dari Suna dan pernah tinggal dikonoha dari sekolah daras sampai lulus S1 diKonoha. M eski kepribadiannya dingin – seperti Sasuke – tapi dia orang yang sangat baik bahkan menerima keadaannya yang tadinya normal menjadi cacat. Garaa sering mengunjungi kantornya apalagi sejak Temari berpacaran dengan Shikamaru, alasannya sih untuk menemuinya namun ia tahu betul orang itu hanya masih tidak merelakan kakaknya itu untuk berhubungan dengan Shikamaru meski dia juga bersahabat dengan Shikamaru. Temari pernah diminta Garaa untuk mengawasi perusahaan mereka yang diSuna saja namun kakak tercintanya itu menolak dan memilih menjalankan cabang Kazekage Corp yang ada diKonoha. Selain itu sudah jelas bukan Temari tidak ingin berpisah dengan tunangannya yang berkerja pada Naruto diKonoha. Tak lama teman-temannya pun datang. Dimulai dari sepasang sahabatnya sedari kecil yang terlihat sangat serasi dengan Sakura yang memakai balutan gaun merah menyala dengan ramut yang diurai bersanding dengan Sasuke yang memakai kemeja abu-abu dan taxedo hitam, disusul dengan rombongan keluarga Kazekage yang membuat senyum tipis Shikamaru bekembang dan salah satu dari dua orang lelaki Kazekage memandang Shikamaru dingin dan datar siapalagi kalau bukan sipanda merah – sebutan Shikamaru untuk Garaa, Ino dengan Sai menyusul dengan rombongan yang terdiri dari Lee – yang menangis melihat keadaan Naruto – Chouji dengan Karui – Chouji sudah tahu keadaannya dari awal dari Shikamaru melihat mereka begitu dekat –, Kiba dengan Tamaki dan Shino – memandang terkejut dan sedih sekaligus – yang tidak langsung dikenali oleh Naruto, baru setelah Kiba memberi tahu ia ingat. Wajarlah dari dulu Shino adalah orang yang tertutup dan dingin jadi jika kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya pasti kau akan bingung. Namun meski begitu dia sahabat yang baik yang begitu peduli dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka tampak mengobrol dengan berbagai macam obrolan, mulai dari kegiatan sehari-hari, bisnis dan hubungan mereka dengan kekasih masing-masing. Shino, Lee dan Kankuro menjadi objek bully mereka karna kekasih mereka tidak bisa hadir. Tepat pukul 20:00 acara pertunangan pun dilaksakan. Hinata pun sudah mulai turun dari tangga ditemani Hanabi dan Tenten. Hinata tampak cantik dengan gaun putihnya dengan renda bunga mawar dan bunga salju yang menjuntai sampai bawah. Rambutnya diurai dan dibentuk sedikit bergelombang, dipercantik dengan hiasan jepit bunga lavender berwarna silver pada bagian kanan dan membuat rambutnya sedikit menyamping kekanan, meak upnya pun tidak terlalu mencoklok, bahkan terkesan sangat alami, anting mutiara pink kecilnya terlihat tidak terlalu mencolok namun begitu pas dengan gaun yang dia kenakan. Haigh hels dengan taburan kristal semakin membuatnya tanpak mempesona. Dia terlihat sangat cantik sepeti lukisan dewi-dewi Yunani kuno. Bahkan beberapa tamu memandanginya kagum dan beberapa wanita tampak sangat iri. Sebagian ada yang memandang kasihan dengan nasib Hinata.

"Kyaa... Hinata cantik sekali." heboh Ino sambil memeluk pergelangan tangan Sai. Sai hanya mampu tersenyum cangguk menanggapi kelakuan Ino dan pandangan aneh dari beberapa tamu. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya apa begini kelakuan model terkenal, kekasih pelukis ternama – Shimura Sai yang sudah memiliki galeri lukis sendiri – dan anak pengusaha bunga terbesar dikonoha Yamanaka Ino?

"Selamat malam semuanya." Sapa Minato ramah membuka acara sebagai tuan Rumah.

"Terimakasih atas kehadiran kalian dalam acara pertunangan putra tunggal saya Namikaze Naruto dengan putri sahabat saya Hyuuga Hinata. Langsung saja kita mulai acara ini" ucapnya yang diakhiri senyum menawan yang mampu membuat beberapa wanita terpesona meski orang tersebut sudah tidak muda lagi dan memiliki istri. Para tamu bertepuk tangan atas penyambutan Minato yang ramah. Naruto dengan wajah datarnya mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri menuju ketengah. Tak luput pandangan dan bisik para tamu undangan ia dengar. Ada yang mengasihaninya dan betapa tidak beruntuknya Hinata mendapatkannya yang cacat fisik. Dia menanggapi itu dengan cuek. Tahu apa mereka tentang hidupnya, mereka hanya melihat dari apa yang mereka bisa lihat. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perjodohan yang baginya sangat sulit ini. Setelah berada diantara dua keluarga Naruto pun menghadap kearah dimana Hinata sekarang berada. Jujur ia begitu kagum dan terpesona dengan penampilan Hinata. Betapa cantiknya gadis yang ada didepannya ini? Astaga jika saja ia normal ia akan menerima Hinata dengan tangan terbuka, namun dengan keadaan begini sangat sulit untuknya. Hinata memandangnya dengan malu-malu serta jangan lupakan rona merah yang tidak pernah lepas dari pipinya itu yang membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik. Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut acara pertunangan itu pun dilanjutkan dengan pemasangan cincin pertunangan. Saat sang Ayah memberinya kotak cincin ia segera mengambilnya dan secara pengertian Hinata sedikit duduk untuk memudahkannya memasang cincin tersebut. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Hitana. Ia mengambil cicin tersebut dan memasangkannya dijari Naruto. Tak lupa senyum manisnya ia hadirkan, senyum yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan meski sang tunangan hanya memandang datar dirinya. Semua bertepuk tangan setelah sepasang cincin tersematkan kepada mereka. Setelah itu acara dilanjutkan dengan acara dansa dan beberapa pasangan seperti Sasuke-Sakura, Shikamaru-Temari, Neji-Tenten, Sai-Ino, Chouji-Karui, Kiba-Tamaki, Gaara-Matsuri dan beberapa pasangan lain yang berdansa dengan indahnya mengikuti alunan lagu yang begitu romantis. Shino, Lee dan Kankuro pun sudah mengajak gadis single yang tak membawa pasangan untuk berdansa – tidak ingat pacar rupanya. Naruto tersenyum pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang begitu menikmati pesta ini. Memang ada sedikit iri dihatinya, namun ia tepis semua itu. Bukankah sudah biasa ia begini, hanya mampu berdiam diri dikursi roda dan memandang mereka yang tersenyum dan tertawa. Tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya lebih dalam lagi ia memilih untuk pergi menuju taman. Hinata yang memang tidak memiliki pasangan berdansa karna tidak mungkin mengajak berdansa Naruto, hanya ikut memperhatikan bersama Hanabi – yang ia paksa menemani – didekat sang ayah yang juga tak memiliki pasangan. Ayahnya itu juga sepertinya iri tidak dapat ikut berdansa seperti rekan bisnisnya yang lain dan besannya yang terlihat mesra dilantai dansa karna ketiadaan sang belahan jiwa. Sedangkan Tsunade sibuk mengobrol dengan beberapa teman-teman sosialitanya yang lebih memilih membicarakan jadwal mereka dalam bakti sosial. Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mulai mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh berinisiatif mengikutinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya, entahlah siapa ia tidak peduli. Mungkin itu neneknya yang juga tidak memiliki pasangan berdansa yang menghampirinya atau mungkin orang lain yang ingin memilih tempat tenang. Nanti dia juga akan tahu saat orang tersebut ada didekatnya.

"Na-naruto-kun" suara feminim itu menyadarkan Naruto siapa yang mendekatinya. Dia tidak menduga jika orang inilah yang menghampirinya. Naruto langsung menoleh kaget saat dia mendengar suara itu. Ada sirat keterkejutan didalamnya meski hanya sebentar dan kembali lagi keekspresi datar dan kembali memandang taman bunga dari balkon.

"Kau tak iri Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang tentu membuat Hinata bingung.

"Iri? Ma-maksud Naruto-kun apa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak iri pada mereka yang dapat berdansa dan berpegangan tangan dengan pasangan mereka? Hinata fisikku tidak sempurna, lebih baik kau hentikan pertunangan ini sebelum berjalan ketahap yang lebih serius." Ucap Naruto dingin. Hinata memandang sendu Naruto yang lagi-lagi menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Dan harus berapa kali ia memberikan jawaban juga? Jawabannya tidak akan berubah meski Naruto akan menanyakan itu ribuan kali.

"Aku tidak perlu yang seperti itu. Dengan terus berada disamping Naruto-kun bagiku itu sudah cukup," Nada suara Hinata agak bergetar saat mengatakan itu namun sorot matanya menunjukkan kejujuran. Naruto tahu Hinata tulus padanya namun ia tidak ingin wanita itu nantinya menyesal.

"Bagaimanapun keadaan Naruto-kun aku akan menerimanya. Karna Naruto-kun matahariku." Lanjut Hinata untuk meyakinkan lagi Naruto jika dia benar-benar mencintainya. Naruto hanya dapat diam. Hinata sangat keras kepala ternyata. Naruto memegang dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membuat wajah mereka berdekatan. Hinata yang ditarik tiba-tiba terkejut bahkan rasanya dia lupa untuk bernafas saat jaraknya dengan wajah Naruto begitu dekat.

"Kau akan menyesal." Bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Hinata membuat Hinata merasa geli dan menegang seketika saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Setelahnya Naruto menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dari telinga Hinata. Wajahnya datar namun hatinya serta debaran jantungnya tidak pernah berbohong. Ukh dia harap Hinata tadi tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat dan kencang. Naruto juga bingung dengan gerakan yang ia lakukan tadi, dia hanya refleks ingin mencium Hinata untuk menyampaikan seberapa besar cintanya namun ia cepat sadar dan kalimat itulah yang terucap. Hinata masih mematung mendengar penuturan Naruto. Setelahnya hanya bunyi-bunyi hewan malam yang menemani mereka. Naruto masih menampakan wajah datarnya sambil melihat kedepan, begitu pula Hinata yang kini tatapannya terlihat kosong. Dinginnya angin malam tidak mereka hiaraukan bahkan mereka sudah ada disitu lebih dari 30 menit. Sedikit Naruto melihat dari ekor matanya, Hinata masih bertahan diposisinya semula tanpa terlihat terganggu dengan dinginnya angin malam.

Naruto POV

Apa yang dipikirkan wanita ini? Kenapa dia keras kepala sekali ingin bersama denganku. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, namun aku tidak ingin membuatnya malu dengan keadaan fisikku. Hinata memang wanita yang sulit untuk ku mengerti. Ah tidak aku memang sulit mengerti bagaimana pemikiran wanita. Merepotkan, aku setuju dengan perkataan Shikamaru itu meski sipemekarsa sendiri mendapatkan kekasih yang begitu merepotkan. Ck, sampai kapan Hinata mau diam berdiri disitu saja dengan pakaian yang setipis itu? apa dia tidak kedinginan. Apa dia benar-benar mau menemaniku sampai-sampai rela kedinginan? apalagi posisinya yang berdiri dengan Hils yang tingginya sekitar 15cm sejak 30menit yang lalu, apa ia tidak pegal? Oh ayolah Hinata jangan menjadikanku orang yang jahat dengan membiarkan wanita kedinginan dan sakit. Sudah cukup aku seperti lelaki tidak tahu diuntung yang menolak gadis secantik dirimu.

"Hachim"

Tuh kan apa ku bilang, ia sudah mulai bersin. Kenapa dia masih tetap bertahan juga. Hah baikalah mau bagai mana lagi, setidak terimanya aku dengannya aku juga tidak ingin ia sakit karnaku.

End Naruto POV

Pluk

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan sebuah taxedo yang berada dipundakya dan lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu siapa yang memberikannya – Naruto. Sedari tadi sebenarnnya ia melamun, dan baru menyadari dinginnya udara terus menerpa tubuhnya sampai membuat dirinya bersin.

"Pakai itu jika kau masih ingin disini." Ucap Naruto datar dan segera memutar kursi rodanya untuk meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Setelah Naruto cukup jauh Hinata akhirnya berbalik dan melihat tubuh tegap Naruto tengah mendorong kursi rodanya santai. Senyum lembut kini tampil di wajah cantiknya dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang mulai menjalar diwajahnya. Dia tahu Naruto memang orang yang sangat baik.

"Arigato Na-naruto-kun." Hinata memandangi langit yang malam ini terlihat sangat indah dengan taburan bintang dan Bulan yang kini baru muncul setengah tapi tidak menutupi keindahan malam ini.

'Kaa-sama terimakasih karna sudah menjodohkanku dengan lelaki sebaik Naruto-kun' batin Hinata dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

TBC

Aku mohon maaf kali ini chapternya lebih pendek. Cuma 2K lebih dikit kedepannya ku usahain lebih panjang lagi. Aku kehabisan ide buat ngembangin chepternya. Chapter-chapter depan akan lebih menonjol kefriendshipnya. Namun masih ada kok momen Naruhinanya. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf aku bener-bener buruk masalah romance jadi kalo garing ya maaf. Aku baru mencoba dan baru belajar.

Sebenarnya mau cepet update tapi hp yg dipake rusak dan gx bisa dipake buat update. akhirnya baru bisa update hari ini.

Terimaksih buat para reader dan yang ngereview yang udah nyempetin baca. Oh iya aku juga buat fic baru dengan genre yang sudah cukup sering ku buat. Semoga suka. Tapi fic itu cuma buat selingan aja kalau gx dapat ide di FM. FM tetep ku utamain.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgive Me

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina dan pairing kanon lainnya

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Dewi masih newbie dalam dunia fanfic, jika ada kesalahan tolong dikoreksi. Aku menerima segala kritikan dan saran. Yang kurasa benar akan kuperdalam dan untuk flame maaf aku tak akan mengingatnya.

Selamat menikmati. Jika tidak suka mohon tekan tombol back dari pada anda merasa kesal.

 **Chapter 6**

Awal musim semi membuat angin yang berhembus terasa masih sangat dingin. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat seorang gadis berambut indigo untuk bagun pagi. Guguran bunga sakura yang seperti sedang menari-nari menjadi hiburannya saat ia membuka jendela. Awal yang indah dihari ini. Lantas setelah membersihkan diri dan merapikan tempat tidurnya ia turun kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Ayah, adik dan kakak sepupunya. Meski rumah mereka memiliki banyak pelayan hal itu tidak membuat sulung Hyuga itu bermalas-malasan. Dirasa hanya membuat sarapan tidak akan mengurangi waktunya yang memang tidak terlalu sibuk. Setibanya didapur tangannya dengan cekatan menyiapkan sayuran dan daging yang akan ia gunakan. Tangan terampilnya dengan lihai mengolah semua bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan. Senandung kecil terdengar darinya saat ia sedang asik memasak.

"Ohayo." Suara dari belakang tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Ohayo. Hanabi! jangan mengagetkan Nee-chan begitu." Nasehat Hinata pada adik bungsunya itu.

"Hehehe gomen. Ada yang bisa kubantu." Cengiran Hanabi yang cukup lebar membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan manis apalagi dengan seragam SMA yang tengah digunakannya. Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, semua telah selesai ia kerjakan termasuk 5 kotak bento yang ia siapkan untuk dirinya, keluarganya serta Naruto.

"Bantu Nee-chan menyiapkan ini dimeja makan." Perintahnya menunjuk jejeran makanan yang telah selesai ia buat. Yang segara dituruti Hanabi tanpa banyak protes. Salah Hanabi juga yang bangun kesiangan sehingga tidak dapat membantu kakaknya untuk membuat sarapan bersama. Tak lama setelah sarapan siap sang Ayah dan Neji turun dengan pakain kantor mereka. Selanjutnya mereka sarapan dengan tenang.

"Tou-san hari ini aku akan pulang telat untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Hanabi terlihat agak takut untuk meminta ijin pada Ayahnya itu. mengingat Hiashi sangat keras dan penuh disiplin dalam mendidik anak-anaknya – bukan berarti kasar.

"Jangan terlalu malam." Jawab Hiashi tenang. Hanabi menghembuskan nafas lega yang tanpa ia sadari sebenarnya ia tahan tadi.

"Tentu." Jawab Hanabi yang tampak lebih riang.

"Tou-san berangkat." Ucap Hiashi yang sudah berdiri diukuti Neji yang juga sudah siap kekantor tak lupa Hinata menyerahkan dua buah bento untuk mereka berdua. Setelah mengucapkan selamat jalan pada keduanya tinggalah kedua orang gadis Hyuga Hiashi yang masih berada dimeja makan.

"Kau tidak berangkat Hanabi? Nanti kau terlambat." Ingat Hinata pada adiknya yang terlihat masih sangat santai itu. Mendengar penuturan kakaknya membuat Hanabi melirik jam tangannya. 7.00 adalah waktu yang tertera para jam tangan dengan desain elagan hadiah dari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 tahun dari Hinata.

"Baiklah,"

"Nee-chan hari ini mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi yang saat ini telah membereskan tas dan mengecek kelengkapannya.

"Seperti biasa." Ucap Hinata singkat. Hanabi mengangguk mengerti atas jawaban singkat kakaknya itu. Ya seperti biasa Kakaknya itu hanya akan kebutik dan kekantor Naruto saat jam makan siang. Itu yang diketahuinya tanpa tahu masalah yang ada. Kakaknya memang pandai menyimpan masalahnya sendiri.

"Aku berangkat Nee-chan." Ucap Hanabi setelah semua keperluannya lengkap.

"Ya hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Hinata yang saat ini sendirian – tidak termasuk para pelayan yang sibuk bekerja. Segera saja ia merapihkan meja makan dan mencucinya didapur sebelum ia berangkat kebutiknya. Meski masih ada para pelayannya Hinata tidak suka menyerahkan urusan dapur pada mereka. Dia ingin memanjakan keluarganya dengan masakan tangannya.

Memasuki kamar hal pertama yang Hinata liat adalah sebuah syal merah yang sudah usang namun tetap rapi disebuah kotak kaca. Melihatnya membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu.

 **17 tahun yang lalu**

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek berwarna indigo tengah dikelilingi oleh 3 orang bocah lelaki yang sepertinya tengah mengganggunya. Syal ungu muda yang sebelumnya melekat pada lehernya untuk menghalau hawa dingin salju kini telah jatuh ketanah yang ditutupi salju. Airmatanya kini sudah tumpah, dia terlalu takut untuk melawan.

"Hahaha lihat dia menangis." Salah satu dari 3 anak yang memiliki badan lebih besar diatara ketiganya tertawa melihatnya yang menangis.

"Simata monster menangis. Kita berhasil membuatnya takut." Temannya yang bertubuh normal ikut mengejek Hinata kecil yang semakin takut. Airmatanya semakin deras keluar, bahkan isakan kecil sudah terdengar.

"Kalian pengecut membuat wanita menangis." Sebuah suara dari arah depannya membuat 3 orang yang tengah membullynya membalikkan badan. Terlihat seorang bocah dengan jaket orange tebal membalut tubuh mungilnya. Syal merah melekat dilehernya untuk menghalau dingin yang menyerang.

"Kata Tou-san laki-laki harus melindungi wanita bukan menyakitinya." Ucapnya yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari 3 bocah yang badannya jauh lebih besar darinya. Tidak ada rasa takut yang terpancar darinya.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanya seorang anak yang memiliki badan paling kurus meski sudah dibalut dengan jaket tebal.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku akan membantu gadis itu."

"Sok jangoan sekali dirimu. Kau hanya sendiri tidak akan mampu mengalahkan kami." Dengan sombongnya bocah yang memiliki badan paling besar mengejek Naruto yang memang badannya lebih kecil dari mereka.

"Siapa takut." Dan selanjutnya perkelahin anak-anak pun terjadi. Meski sendiri dan badannya jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan mereka namun Naruto mampu menangani mereka dengan mudah. Jangan meremehkannya yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu. sebagai anak dari Namikaze Minato sudah dari umur 3 tahun dia diajarkan bela diri oleh ayahnya. Meski awalnya malas namun hal itu memang berguna untuknya disaat-saat seperti ini. Tapi ayahnya mengajarkannya untuk tidak sombong dan hanya boleh menggunakan kemampuannya disaat terdesak atau untuk membantu orang. Setelah ketiganya kalah dan lari terbirit-birit dari tempat itu Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yang kini memandangnya polos dengan mata yang masih berair. Naruto menghapus air mata itu dengan jari mungilnya yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan.

"Jangan menangis mereka sudah pergi." Ucapnya dengan nada ceria berusaha untuk menghibur Hinata. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang hanya mengangguk pelan dan tampak sedikit menggigil.

"Mana syalmu?" tanya Naruto heran karna tak menemukan hal yang sangat dibutuhkan saat musim dingin begini.

"Me-mereka merusaknya." Jawab Hinata dengan lirih, dia menatap seorang bocah yang telah menolongnya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah biru. Biru yang sangat cantik dan begitu bersinar. Tanpa sadar ia sudah terpesona oleh mata itu dan rona tipis sudah menjalar dipipinya yang putih.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja punyaku." Ucap Naruto yang segera melepas syal merah yang melekat dilehernya dan memasangkannya pada Hinata yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Hangat

Itulah hal pertama yang Hinata rasakan saat syal Naruto melilit lehernya. Dia memandang Naruto bingung. Kenapa syal itu diberikan padanya. Lalu bagaimana Naruto sendiri.

"Nah sekarang sudah hangat. Siapa namamu? Aku Namikaze Naruto." ucap Naruto yang menjulurkan tangannya mengajak berkenalan.

"Hinata. Hyuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata cukup lirih dan menerima aluran tangan Naruto. Namun karna sepinya suasana membuat Naruto masih dapat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan ceria diikuti senyum lima jarinya.

"Tuan muda! Tuan dimana? Tuan harus kembali kerumah sekarang." Terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang mereka membuat Naruto menyadari apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Ia tadi kabur dari rumah karna bosan dan berakhir disini saat menemukan Hinata telah diganggu oleh beberapa bocah nakal.

"Ah gawat mereka pasti akan menangkapku. Bisa-bisa aku dikurung seminggu oleh Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto panik yang tengah siap berlari lagi.

"Jaa Hinata. Lain kali kita akan bermain." Ucap Naruto yang segera berlari saat melihat ada Iruka dan beberapa orang lainnya yang mengejarnya.

"Itu tuan muda. Cepat kejar dia." Ucap Iruka yang melihat Naruto berlari. Hinata memandang kearah perginya Naruto dengan senyum yang begitu manis.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Ucapnya. Setelah itu mereka tidak bertemu lagi. Apalagi satu tahun berikutnya Paman dan Bibinya meninggal karna kecelakaan yang membuat ia begitu sedih dan disaat bersamaan dia bahagia karna ia memiliki teman karna kakak sepupunya yang biasanya hanya dapat bertemu setahun sekali dapat tinggal dengannya dan bermain bersamanya. Satu tahun berikutnya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya sedih. Ibunya harus meninggal dan hanya adiknya yang dapat selamat. Hinata sempat drop saat itu. namun dukungan dari ayah dan kakak sepupunya membuatnya kembali bangkit perlahan apalagi ia sudah menjadi kakak. Memasuki sekolah dasar adalah saat pertama Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun Naruto tampaknya tidak mengingatnya. Beruntung kelas mereka sama bahkan sampai kelas 6, membuatnya dapat berinteraksi dengan Naruto meski tidak terlalu sering. Naruto begitu bersinar dimatanya. Sosok yang amat dia kagumi. Dia begitu ceria, penuh semangat serta pantang menyerah. Berkali-kali Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang terjatuh sampai cidera saat latihan basket namun itu tidak melunturkan semangatnya. Sampai kejadian teragis itu menimpanya. Saat itu ia tengah kesal dengan kakak dan Ayahnya yang melarangnya ini itu dan membuatnya merasa terkengkang. Dia nekat kabur untuk menjelaskan rasa ketidak sukaannya. Beberapa blok ia lalui dengan seorang diri, awalnya ia berani namun lama kelamaan dia takut juga karna jalanan tampak begitu sepi. Dan saat ia menyadari ia sudah jalan terlalu jauh sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya.

"Hai gadis manis mau kemana?" seorang dari mobil tersebut turun menghampirinya. Ia didera rasa takut karna melihat gelagat mereka bukan seperti orang baik-baik.

"Ak-aku mau pulang." Ucap Hinata terbata, dia semakin memundurkan langkahnya karna merasa terancam dengan orang itu.

"Bagaimana jika paman antar." Tawar orang itu dengan seringai yang begitu mengerikan bagi Hinata. Dia sudah memegang tangan Hinata yang sudah mau kabur.

"Ti-tidak lepas. Hinata bisa pulang sendiri." Hinata tentu berontak saat tangannya diengkram begitu kuat. Namun tentu orang itu tidak membiarkan Hinata berontak terlalu lama segera saja ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang rigan untuk masuk kemobil bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka sangat beruntung kali ini saat ingin menculik seorang anak dikawasan elit ini ternyata anak tersebut datang dengan sendirinya. Dan mereka sangat beruntung mendapat anak dari seorang Hyuga yang sudah terkenal akan kekayaannya. Hinata yang terus berontak tentu membuat mereka kesal dan dengan sekali pukulan pada tengkuknya dia pingsan seketika. Namun kedatangan seseorang membuat mereka menoleh dan menemukan seorang bocah lelaki didepan mereka.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan berani.

"Mau apa kau bocah ingusan? Mau jadi pahlawan?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Lepaskan gadis itu." ucap Naruto dengan beraninya.

"Hei Gato bukankah dia anak dari Namikaze Minato? Kenapa tidak kita culik sekalian anak itu. lumayan buat tambahan." Ucap rekan lelaki tadi yang dipanggil Gato.

"Ide yang bagus. Shakon, Ukon tangkap anak itu." perintah lelaki yang dipanggil Gato tersebut tanpa menunggu lama mereka berdua bergerak untuk menangkap Naruto. mereka merasa hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntungannya bisa menemukan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Hyuga Hiashi sekaligus. Sementara Naruto dapat mengalahkan dua orang dewasa yang menyerangnya tinggal seorang lagi yang sedang membawa Hinata. Hinata yang tadinya dibuat pingsan terbangun dan mendapati orang yang dicintainya dalam keadaan babak belur. Dia tahu orang itu ingin menyelamatkannya. Dia berusaha berontak dan menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya menyurung orang itu pergi.

'Naruto-kun... kumohon pergi' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia tidak mau orang itu terluka karnanya.

"Hfppp" berontak Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun gadis kecil. Lihat dihadapanmu ada pangeran yang akan menyelamatkanmu." Ucap lelaki yang bernama Gato tersebut dengan seringainya saat sadar Hinata sudah bangun. . Hinata yang diikat semakin yakin jika bocah yang ada didepannya memang ingin menyelamatkannya.

"Namun ia harus menghadapiku dulu." ucap Gato yang kini telah mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik jaket kulitnya. Hinata melotot melihat benda tajam itu. Dia semakin takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya juga terkejut. Gato segera menyerang Naruto dengan pisau itu, Naruto yang terlambat menghindar harus rela pundaknya tergores benda tajam tersebut. Ia meringis sambil memegangi pundaknya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar . Saat Gato akan menyerangnya lagi pada bagian perut Naruto menepis pisau itu dan membuatnya jatuh. Dan memberikan tendangan sekuat tenaga pada lawannya yang membuat Gato mundur kebelakang. Gato yang berhasil dipukul kebelakang mengeram marah. Dia mengambil balok yang ada disampingnya dan memukulkan balok itu pada kaki Naruto yang terlambat menyadari serangan Gato dan serangan itu kena telak.

"Akh" jerit Narito saat ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada kaki kanannya. Hinata yang melihat itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dan terus memberontak agar dapat menolong sang pujaaan hati.

"Bocah sialan. Tendangan kakimu itu sangat menyakitkan." Ucap Gato marah dan memukulkan kembali balok kayu itu pada kaki Naruto dan membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan lebih keras. Dan setelah itu Hinata kembali pingsan. Hinata bangun setelah 12 jam tidak sadarkan diri hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah atap yang berwarna putih. Jelas ini bukan kamarnya, saat menoleh kesamping ia menyadari kehadiran kakak sepupunya yang ia sudah anggap kakak kandungnya tengah tertidur disampingnya. Ayahnya tertidur disofa dengan Hanabi yang berada dipelukannya. Gerakan kecilnya ternyata membangunkan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Hinata kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya yang begitu terlihat bahagia melihat adiknya sadar.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Syukurlah. Paman Hinata sudah sadar." Kakaknya itu segera membangunkan ayahnya dan Hanabi yang masih tertidur. Mendengar anaknya sadar tentu Hiashi segera bangun dan bergegas melihatnya setelah memberikan Hanabi pada Neji.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata." Ucapnya yang agak terdengar panik, Hinata mengangguk ia merasa bersalah semalam karna sudah kabur dan pasti membuat orang rumah khawatir.

"Tou-san ma-maaf Hinata janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Hinata mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada ayah dan kakanya. Dia siap jika harus menerima hukuman dari ayahnya.

"Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa. Jangan ulagi lagi itu." ucap Hiashi yang membelai rambut anaknya sayang. Setelahnya seorang dokter melakukan pemeriksaan pada Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah boleh pulang sore nanti karna Hinata tidak mendapat luka serius. Sepeninggalan dokter Hinata teringat seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Tou-san dimana Naruto-kun yang menyelamatkanku semalam?" tanya Hinata saat ayahnya sedang menyuapinya makan siang. Sendok yang sudah hampir masuk kemulutnya tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Hinata bingung apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ayahnya.

"Dia sudah pulang tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Tou-san sudah menyampaikan rasa terimakasihmu padanya dan orang tuanya." Ucap Hiashi yang tentunya berbohong, ia tidak mau merusak mental anaknya saat melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya masih terbaring koma. Ini juga sudah menjadi perjanjiannya dengan orang tua anak tersebut yang tak lain sahabatnya sendiri jika mereka terpaksa harus memisahkan Hinata dan Naruto sementara waktu dan baru akan dipertemukan lagi setelah dewasa.

"Apa Hinata nanti boleh menjenguknya Tou-san dirumahnya?" tanya Hinata yang memang mengetahui jika ayahnya dan ayah Naruto saling mengenal.

"Kau harus sembuh dulu. itu nanti kita bicarakan nanti." Namun setelah itu, kembali Hinata tidak dapat bertemu Naruto. Dan saat kembali kesekolahpun mereka tidak bertemu. Dan Sakura sedikit menjauhinya tanpa sebab selama beberapa hari namun kembali seperti semula seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Saat ia bertanya pada Sakura kemana perginya Naruto Sakura menjawab ia tidak tahu namun katanya Naruto baik-baik saja. Tepat sebulan setelah ia masuk sekolah gurunya mengatakan jika Naruto pindah dengan keluarganya keluar Negri. Saat itu semangat Hinata menurun, dia jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan sulit bersosialisasi dengan sekitar. Hanya akrab dengan teman-temannya dari sekolah dasar dan untungnya mereka selalu satu sekolah sampai SMA – kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang mengambil ekselerasi dari SMP – dan membuatnya tidak kesepian.

 **Flash Back End**

Melihat syal itu membuat Hinata teringat tentang kisah pertemuannya dengan Naruto dan berakhirnya pertemuaan mereka. Dan setelah sepuluh tahun akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Naruto lagi. Dia tak ingin Naruto menghilang lagi seperti sebelum-belumnya karna itu ia harus mempertahankan Naruto dalam hubungan ini. Ini juga bagian dari wasiat ibunya yang sudah pasti tidak dapat Hinata tolak. Termenung lama disana membuatnya tidak menyadari jika hari semakin siang. Saat ia sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Membuatnya terpaksa tergesa-gesa mengambil barang-barangnya. Setelah mampir sebentar dibutiknya dan mengecek semuanya ia pun pergi kekantor Naruto seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang sedang membaca berkas ditangannya. Naruto memandangnya sekilas dan menyuruh orang itu untuk masuk. Masuknya orang tersebut tidak mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari berkas yang dibacanya.

"Ano... Naruto-kun aku membawakan bekal untukmu." Suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Naruto menghela nafas. Pertunangan mereka baru kemarin dilaksanakan namun Hinata saat ini sudah kembali kerutinitasnya. Membuat Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Hm." Tanggap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hinata memang tak selalu kemari setiap hari namun ia pasti akan selalu membuatkan makan siang untuk Naruto. Dia selalu menitipkannya pada salah satu pelayan di mensionnya untuk mengantarkannya jika ia berhalangan untuk datang langsung.

"Kuletakkan dimeja." Ucap Hinata yang masih tersenyum meski Naruto mengacuhkannya. Dia berdiri agak lama disana memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak serius menekuni berkasnya. Dia tampak keren dan pekerja keras dimata Hinata. Hinata teringat sesuatu dan melirik jam tangannya, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini karna ada janji dengan salah satu distributor kain langganannya.

"Ak-aku pamit Naruto-kun. Ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan." Ucap Hinata yang masih setia dengan senyumnya, Naruto tak menanggapinya namun Hinata yakin Naruto mendengar setiap ucapannya. Dia pun pergi dari ruangan Naruto dan sempat bertukar salam dengan Shikamaru dan Temari yang tampaknya akan makan siang. Setelah Hinata benar-benar pergi barulah Naruto mendongkakkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi tadi saat ada Hinata, dia hanya berpura-pura sibuk agar Hinata cepat pergi dan jangan sampai menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Dipandangi bento yang dibawakan Hinata, pasti itu buatan tangannya sendiri. Melihatnya membuat Naruto merasa tidak tega namun ia lebih tidak tega lagi pada Hinata nanti yang akan menanggung malu jika harus bersanding dengannya. Dia tidak ingin merusak masa depan Hinata. Menghela nafas lelah Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pusing. Dia tidak dapat tidur semalaman memikirkan masa depannya jika ia bersanding dengan Hinata.

"Hinata jangan mempersulit keadaan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih dan menyayat hati.

TBC

Sesuai permintaan reader aku akhirnya membuat lebih banyak moment Naruhina meski flashback. Chepter depan moment naruhinanya akan sedikit untuk mencapai klimaks. Diharap sabar menunggu. Masalah akan adanya antagonis atau tidak itu akan terjawab nanti. Untuk update aku gx bisa janji cepet. Jika ada akses internet dan udah selesai segera akan ku update. Dan chepter kemaren aku minta maaf jika mengecewakan. Sebagai penulis mood untuk menulis itu penting, dan kemaren mood menulisku begitu buruk karna banyak problem didunia nyata.

Dan terimakasih pada para reader yang semptin baca dan ngerieviw ffn ini. Atas segala saran dan pengertiannya aku ucapan terima kasih.

Salam Dewi


	7. Chapter 7

Forgive Me

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina dan pairing kanon lainnya

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Masih penuh kekurangan, EYD berantakan, dan perlu banyak kritikan dan saran.

 **CHAPTER 6**

Ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan menarik perhatian pria berambut pirang alam ruangan terbesar di Namikaze Corp. Ia memberikan izin pada siapa pun yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Saat pintu dibuka tampaklah seorang lelaki yang rambutnya diikat tinggi ala samurai. Lelaki itu mendesah lelah memandang sang sahabat yang sedari pagi tidak keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Padahal matahari sudah akan meninggalkan perpaduannya.

"Ada apa Shika?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Tak bisakah kau pikirkan kesehatanmu? Perlu berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu untuk makan?" nada suara Shikamaru terlihat benar-benar kesal, tatapannya pun begitu tajam dan mampu merontokkan nyali orang lain yang melihatnya. Naruto memasang wajah inocentnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto sangat polos, padahal wajah tannya sudah terlihat cukup pucat. Melihat itu Shikamaru makin kesal, di segera berjalan kearah Naruto. Melepas rem kursi roda Naruto dan mendorong paksa kursi roda tersebut.

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan kau Shika." Protes Naruto saat kursi rodanya didorong paksa oleh sang sahabat.

"Kau butuh makan Naruto. Pedulikan lah sedikit kesehatanmu." Omel Shikamaru, kini mereka sudah memasuki lift.

"Aku baik-baik saja Shika. Yang tahu tentang kesehat – Uhk." Belum selesai Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, sakit kepala yang tadi tidak seberapa kini makin terasa sakit. Dia berdecih dalam hati. Kenapa rasa sakit itu harus datang sekarang saat sang sahabat ada bersamanya. Sudah pasti omelan Shikamaru semakin panjang. Aneh memang jika Shikamaru yang tidak suka hal-hal merepotkan bisa menjadi cerewet jika menyangkut kekasihnya – Temari – dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Lihat! Sudahku pastikan kepalamu pusing saat ini." Ucap Shikamaru sakratis

"Maaf..." Naruto hanya dapat mengucapkan hal itu dan mengalah untuk diseret Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru dalam perjalanan. Beberapa pegawai yang akan pulang – mengingat matahari sudah akan terbenam – memberi salam dan hormat pada mereka yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman singkat.

"Tidak ada yang berbeda. Dia masih sering menemuiku meski sering ku acuhkan. Aku semakin bingung menghadapi sifat keras kepalanya. Aku semakin stress karna pernikahan kami tinggal 2 minggu lagi sedangkan aku sendiri belum bisa membuatnya menyerah."

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja? Bukankah kau mencintainya?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Temari-nee? Kalian sudah bertunangan lebih dari 3 tahun bukan. Kenapa kau terus menunda pernikahan kalian?" Naruto mengalihkan topik kemasalah sang sahabat sendiri.

'Aku menunggumu baka!' batin Shikamaru yang tidak mungkin ia ungkapkan.

"Masih banyak yang menjadi kendala kami. Terutama menjinakkan panda merah itu. serkarang kita membicarakan tentang dirimu. Jangan alihkan topik." Shikamaru tidak berbohong tentang itu, menjinakkan Garaa juga merupakan salah satu kendalanya dalam menjalin hubungan dengan Temari. Mengingat ayah Temari baru meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu mau tak mau kedua adiknya lah yang akan mengantarkannya kealtar. Untuk Kankuro tidak ada masalah, dia sudah mengantongi restu darinya.

"Aku bingung Shika, aku tidak mungkinkan memakai kekerasan agar dia menyerah. Uhk ini benar-benar membuatku stress." Ucap Naruto yang mulai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit, mungkin ini dampak dari 2 hari tidak tidur dan hanya mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menumpuk. Melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat kesakitan Shikamaru jelas tidak tega, dia segera memberikan teh hijau yang baru sampai kemeja mereka. Dengan sedikit tremor Naruto menerima teh hijau yang diberikan Shikamaru dan meminumnya perlahan untuk meredakan sedikit nyeri hebat dikepalanya.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur? Dan sejak kapan kau belum makan" Tentu mudah bagi Shikamaru untuk menebak jika sang sahabat tidak tidur cukup dan lagi-lagi melupakan makannya, wajah pucat dan kantung mata yang menebal dan menghitam sudah cukup menjadi indikasi jika sahabatnya ini kelelahan.

"Entahlah, 2 hari mungkin aku tidak ingat. Dan makan mungkin dari kemarin siang saat terakhir kau memaksaku makan." Jawab Naruto cuek, dia kini sedang mengurut dahinya agar rasa nyeri itu berkurang. Dia begitu santai tanpa melihat eksperesi sahabatnnya yang sudah syok.

"Dimana bibi Kushina dan nek Tsunade?" tanya Shikamaru heran, pasalnya dua orang itu jelas tidak akan membiarkan kebiasaan gila Naruto jika ada dirumah.

"Baa-san ada banyak operasi 1 minggu ini dan sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak pulang. Kaa-san terpaksa harus keluar kota karna pekerjaannya dari 2 hari yang lalu." Jawaban Naruto masih terlihat santai.

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya, pantas saja Naruto bisa sampai bebas dengan kelakuan buruknya dirumah karna dua ratu dalam istana Namikaze itu tidak ada. Ditambah dengan masalah yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini. Para maid dan bulter mana berani menegurnya. Apalagi ia ingat paman Iruka satu-satunya pelayan yang didengarkan Naruto sedang pergi ke Ame untuk menemui keluarganya disana yang baru meninggal. Jika begini terus keadaan Naruto akan semakin buruk. Memang lebih baik Naruto harus segera menikah agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi.

"Kapan mereka kembali?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin nanti, besok atau lusa. Aku kurang tahu." Jawan Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli. Dia merasa baik-baik saja ada tau tidaknya dua orang itu dirumah.

"Paman Iruka?"

"Besok."

"Hah..." helaan nafas kasar keluar dari Shikamaru. Jadi nanti malam jika tidak ada yang mengawasi pasti Naruto akan kembali berulah lagi. Tak lama makanan yang dipesankan Shikamaru untuk Naruto akhirnya datang juga. Sebenarnya Naruto akan menolak makanan itu jika ia tidak ditatap dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin Shikamaru. Perutnya mulai mual sebenarnya dan dia tak ada selera makan sama sekali.

"Oke aku makan." Ucap Naruto pasrah dan mulai mengambil sendok untuk memakan sup tofu yang dipesankan Shikamaru. Saat menelannya rasanya makanan itu ingin keluar kembali. Dia benar-benar mual sekarang, sepertinya gastritisnya kambuh.

"Mual?" tanya Shikamaru retoris dan segera menyodorkan teh hijau untuk mengurasi rasa mual yang dirasakan Naruto. Naruto segara meminum teh hijau yang disodorkan Shikamaru. Huh pasti ceramah Shikamaru akan sangat panjang .

.

.

Leptop menyala, berkas berserakan dimana-mana. Keseriusan tidak lepas dari mata saphire yang terbalut oleh kacamata untuk meneliti setiap laporan hasil kerja setiap karyawannya. Tak ada yang berani mengusiknya, para pelayan hanya mampu menatap khawatir pada pintu ruang kerja yang tertutup sebelum terdengar bel yang mengusik mereka untuk dibukakan pintunya. Seseorang pelayan berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu dan meninggalkan pelayan yang lainnya. Dan saat pintu terbuka betapa terkejutnya dia saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Tu-tuan –."

"Naruto didalam." belum selesai pelayan tersebut menyebutkan nama orang yang ada didepannya, orang tersebut sudah memotong ucapannya terlebih dahulu. Lekaki dengan rambut emo dark blue berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampang dingin. Dibelakangnya ada 3 orang lagi orang yang tidak asing bagi pelayan tersebut. Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam yang rambutnya dikuncir ala samurai, wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua, wanita berambut indah yang identik dengan bunga sakura, dan seseorang yang akan menjadi istri tuan mudanya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut dark blue yang ia ikat longgar pada bagian bawahnya.

"Ia tuan Sasuke. Tuan Naruto ada diruang kerjanya." Ucap pelayan itu agak gugup berhadapan dengan seorang bungsu Uchiha yang selalu menampakkan wajah datar. Ah pelayan wanita itu juga sedikit tersipu setiap kali melihat sahabat majikannya itu.

"Dasar anak itu. aku jamin dia pasti belum makan." Ucap Sakura yang tanpa sungkan berjalan duluan tanpa dipersilakan terlebih dahulu untuk menuju ruang kerja Naruto yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Meninggalkan kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya.

"Tolong siapkan ini diruang makan." Ucap Hinata yang menyerahkan beberapa bungkusan yang sepertinya makanan pada pelayan tersebut. Setelahnya mereka masuk menyusul Sakura.

.

.

.

Brakkkk

Pintu ruang kerja Naruto yang memang tidak terkunci didombrak – ditendang – oleh Sakura dengan sadisnya. Dan tentu itu mengejutkan seseorang yang ada didalamnya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sakura dengan mata yang melotot memandang sang sahabat yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Err... ada apa Saku-chan?" tanya Naruto ragu pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Dia rasa tidak pernah membuat kesalahan pada Sakuta yang membuat sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat marah padanya.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tanya Sakura yang segera menghampiri Naruto, mematikan leptop dan menutup berkas yang belum sempat dipelajari sepenuhnya oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat sahabatnya ini bertindak seenaknya. Terlalu sayang pada kepalanya. Pukulan Sakura sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari pada pukulan laki-laki.

"Err... jam 9 malam." Jawabnya saat melirik jam dinding yang ada didepannya.

"Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan malam. Kau tidak kasihan melihat semua pelayanmu khawatir denganmu sampai-sampai mereka tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari pintu ruanganmu!" Sakura menunjuk pada pintu depan yang masih seperti saat ia masuk tadi. Para pelayan masih dengan setianya berdiri didepan pintu.

"Mereka khawatir padamu bodoh!" ucapnya menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan dengan emosi. Nafasnya sampai terengah setelah berteriak didepan Naruto.

"Keluar sekarang!" ucap Sakura final yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Apalagi kendali kursi roda sudah ada ditangan Sakura.

"Kalian kembali kepekerjaan kalian. Biar Naruto kami yang urus." Suara dingin dan datar yang tidak asing terdengar ditelinga Naruto sebelum ia keluar dari ruangannya. Tentu dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu bahkan sebelum ia melihatnya. Namun kali ini dia patut terkejut saat melihat orang-orang yang ada didepannya.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto heran saat melihat orang-orang yang ada didepannya. Bahkan Temari pun ikut dalam rombongan mereka.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan menemanimu. Kudengar dari Shikamaru jika bibi Kushina dan nek Tsunade sedang tidak ada dirumah." Jawab Sakura yang masih berada dibelang kursi rodanya. Naruto memberi deathglearnya pada Shikamaru, kenapa orang ini sampai mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura.

"Aku hanya mengajak Sasuke kerumahmu, dan aku tidak tahu apabila Sakura ada disana dan yah seperti yang kau lihat dia menghubungi Hinata dan Temari" Jawab Shikamaru cuek, dia tidak akan mempan dengan tatapan membunuh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita keruang makan sebelum bocah ini pingsan." Ucap Temari pedas dan memandang tajam Naruto, membungkam setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Setelahnya mereka segera keruang makan dimana disana sudah terhidang berbagai makanan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Ini enak, kalian beli dimana?" tanya Naruto saat ia baru saja memakan yakiniku yang ada dihadapannya. Dia tahu ini bukan masakan Sakura – yang hancur tidak dapat dimakan – atau Temari yang terkadang ia makan.

"Hinata yang memasaknya. Enak bukan? Ini spesial lo untukmu saat dia tahu ku ajak kemari." Sakura menjawab dengan begitu antusias, sedangkan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Naruto berhenti mengunyah sejenak. Ah pantas dia tidak asing dengan cita rasa masakannya, ternyata ini masakan Hinata yang beberapa kali terpaksa ia makan atas paksaan Shikamaru.

"Ya. Lebih baik dari masakkanmu." Jawab Naruto dengan nada canda, dia tidak ingin membuat sahabat-sahabatnya tahu bagaimana rumitnya hubungannya dengan Hinata, cukup Shikamaru saja. Akan jadi masalah besar jika sampai mereka tahu. Dampaknya dia tidak dapat memikirkannya.

"Jangan menghina masakanku Naruto. Cepat habiskan makananmu." Ucap Sakura yang mengerti maksud terselubung ucapan Naruto tadi. Dan tentu itu membuahkan tawa yang lain. Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto, caranya tertawa sangatlah ringan bagi yang lain. Terlihat tidak ada beban disana. Namun ia tahu Naruto memiliki beban berat dalam setiap tawanya. Hinata ingin tahu beban apa itu, dia ingin memikul beban itu juga. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto terlihat kuat diluar namun sangat rapuh didalam.

Hinata POV

Naruto sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Beban seperti apa yang tengah kau tanggung? Bolehkan aku juga menanggung bebanmu itu? rasanya ingin sekali aku mengucapkan itu padanya. Aku dengar dari Sakura, jika kau stress kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Apa pernikahan kita membuatmu jadi stress? Apalagi yang kau ragukan dari ku? Rasanya sangat sakit melihatmu yang pucat dan tampak kelelahan begini. Apa kau menyiksa dirimu dengan terlalu memaksakan diri?

End Hinata POV

Acara makan malam yang sebenarnya sudah bukan jamnya lagi itu dilalui dengan canda tawa. Para pelayan yang melihatnya merasa lega. Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa mengeluarkan tuan muda mereka dari ruang kerjanya. Jika tuan mudanya itu sampai sakit mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana menjelaskan kepada tuan dan nyonya besar mereka. Mereka tidak ada yang berani menegur tuan muda mereka, pernah mencoba namun tidak pernah didengarkan sama sekali. Hanya Imuno Iruka, salah seorang kepercayaan tuan besar mereka yang mau dituruti Naruto, namun orang itu tidak ada dikediaman Namikaze untuk saat ini dan baru besok akan kembali. Jadinya mereka selama 3 malam ini hanya dapat menunggu didepan pintu ruang kerja tuan muda mereka dan sesekali mengantarkan kopi jika diminta. Setelah selesai makan malam yang ramai itu mereka menuju ruang santai. Karna tidak mungkin bagi Naruto untuk kembali keruang kerjanya apabila ada sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto disamping Temari, disebelahnya Shikamaru asik bersender pada pundak kekasihnya. Hinata berada disebelah Shikamaru dan merupakan tempat paling ujung membuatnya dapat mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Naruto dan yang lainnya. Pasangan Haruno dan Uchiha berada didepan mereka.

"Sora-san bisa tolong ambilkan tas berwarna putih dimobil Sasuke-kun?" saat masih asik mengobrol Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan salah satu pelayan yang sedang melintas untuk mengambilkan barang dimobil Sasuke. Tentu pelayan itu dengan senang hati mengambilkan barang yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Barang apa Sakura?" tanya sang kekasih yang justru tidak tahu menahu apa yang diletakkan Sakura dimobilnya.

"Nanti juga kau tahu. Naruto kami akan menginap malam ini?" jawaban dari Sakura tentu membuat Sasuke sedikit panasaran, namun setelahnya ia pasti akan tahu sebentar lagi.

"Ha? Apa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa salah mendengar ucapan dari Sakura, sedari tadi dia mengintrogasi Temari untuk menanyakan kapan pernikahannya dan Shikamaru akan dilakukan namun jawabannya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. 'Masih ada yang harus sinanas itu urus' hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Temari. Bukankah sangat menjengkelkan.

"Kami semua akan menginap." Sakura memuntarkan bola matanya malas.

"Menginap? Pekerjaan kalian bagaimana?"

"Kau benar-benar baka Dobe, besok akhir pekan. Kita semua libur, dan kebetulan Sakura juga tidak dapat Ship dirumah sakit besok." Ejek Sasuke dengan suara yang menjengkelkan bagi Naruto.

"Diam kau Teme." Jawab Naruto kesal, sebenarnya dia lupa tadi jika besok sudah akhir pekan. Pantas dia tadi merasa ada yang janggal.

"Sakura-sama ini barang anda." Pelayan yang tadi diminta Sakura sudah kembali dengan tas putih ukuran sedang. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasihnya setelahnya pelayan tersebut undur diri untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Itu apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata penasaran, suaranya baru terdengar karna sedari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan interaksi sahabat-sahabatnya dan pujaan hatinya.

"Hanya alat pemeriksaan kesehatan biasa." Jawabnya santai sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat untuk melakukan TTV.

"Untuk?" tanya Naruto

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu. Baka!" ucap Sakura kesal, sahabatnya ini tidak peka sekali dengan kesehatannya. Sedari yang diperhatikan Sakura, nafas Naruto mulai tidak teratur. Sepertinya demam. Naruto cukup terkejut Sakura mengetahui kondisinya, memang ia mulai merasakan panas dan nafasnya terasa panas. Tidak ingin membuat emosi Sakura meningkat dia segera pindah kesofa, karna sedari tadi dia hanya duduk dikursi rodanya. Hinata yang melihat Naruto akan bepindah kesofa hendak berdiri dan membantunya namun ditahan Shikamaru.

"Dia tidak suka dibantu untuk hal seperti ini." Ucapnya cukup lirih dan hanya didengar Temari yang memang bergantian bersandar dipundak Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk untuk mendukung ucapan Shikamaru. Akhirnya Hinata hanya mampu diam dan memperhatikan. Kedua sisi kursi roda Naruto memang dapat dibuka dan memudahkannya untuk duduk disofa yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak memiliki sisi. Dia mampu memindahkan tubuhnya dengan mandiri kesofa tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Melihat keberhasilan Naruto, Hinata terlihat lega. Sakura segara duduk didekat Naruto untuk memeriksa sahabatnya yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja ini. Dia mengambil tensi meter, stetoskop dan termometer. Memasang termometer pada aksila, memasang tensi meter pada lengan kanan bagian atas dan meletakkan stetoskop diatas nadi brankilis. Setelahnya ia memompa tensi meter itu dengan perlahan dan sampai nadi brankialis tak terdengar lagi adanya detakan ia memutar pengunci yang ada dibawah pompa yang sebelumnya terkunci dan diturunkan perlahan sampai dia mendapatkan distole dan siastole (lebih jelas cek cara pemeriksaan tekanan darah digoogle). Dia cukup terkejut dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan, dan ia melanjutkan untuk menghitung pernafasan dan nadi Naruto yang sudah dapat ia tebak hasilnya. Setelahnya ia segera mengambil termometer yang ia taruh tadi diaksila dan helaan nafas kasar terdengar setelahnya. Selanjutnya ia memeriksa pada bagian perut bagian kiri dengan mengetuk-ngetuknya menggunakan dua jari dan setelahnya menekat ulu hati Naruto yang membuat Naruto sedikit merintih.

"Disitu sakit Saku-chan."

"Makanya jangan berulah. Asam lambungmu naik, suhumu 390 C, nafasmu 45x/menit, nadimu 98x/menit dan tekanan darahmu 80/60mmHg. Aku heran kau belum pingsan atau setidaknya kejang." Ucap Sakura pusing saat tahu keadaan Sahabatnya. Yang lain yang mendengarnya tentu terkejut, meski mereka tidak terlalu tahu tentang kesehatan – kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke – mereka yakin Naruto tidak dalam keadaan baik melihat dari seberapa emosinya Sakura. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum canggung kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Jujur dia tidak tahu jika kondisinya separah itu.

"Jika kau teruskan aku jamin besok kau bangun dirumah sakit." Sakura masih mengerutu tentang kebodohan sahabatnya itu sambil membereskan perlengkapannya. Ia segera mengeluarkan beberapa obat yang dia rasa cukup untuk memperbaiki kondisi Naruto.

"Minum. Ini. Sekarang. Juga." Ucap Sakura penuh penekanan seraya memberikan 5 obat dengan bentuk dan warna yang berbeda, Naruto tak berpikir dua kali untuk menolak meski dia sedikit heran dengan jumlah obat yang diberikan.

"Itu tadi obat apa Saku-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah meminum obatnya dengan sekali tengguk.

"Penambah darah, menurunkan asam lambung, demam dan vitamin." Jawab Sakura lancar namun senyum yang ditunjukannya menandakan ada hal lain yang disembunyikannya.

"Oh, tapi kok aku merasa ngantuk sekali." Tak lama setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto tertidur disofa.

"Dan obat tidur." Ucap Sakura setelah melihat Naruto tertidur karna pengaruh obat yang ia berikan.

"Kau memberinya obat tidur Sakura-chan? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tentu tidak, itu memang harus dilakukan. Dia sudah dua hari tidak tidur sama sekali." Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Hinata terkejut dan yang lain menghela nafas kasar. Sudah ku duga begitu kira-kira isi hati mereka.

"Hinata-chan, nanti jika kalian sudah menikah ingatkan dia untuk istirahat. Naruto akan seenaknya jika tidak diawasi orang-orang didekatnya. Kalau perlu pakai obat tidur tidak masalah. Aku masih heran bagaimana bisa dia dalam keadaan seperti tadi tidak pingsan." Ucap Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Daya tahannya terlalu kuat Sakura. Seperti baru pertama kali saja memeriksa Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu." ucapa Temari dibenarkan oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Tentu mereka tahu betul daya tahan tubuh sahabat mereka itu.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai meninggi dan menyusup kekamar lelaki bersurai pirang yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, membuatnya terganggu dan akhirnya membangunkannya juga. Matanya mengerjap untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kematanya, helaan nafas lelah ia hembuskan saat tahu ia berada dikamarnya sekarang.

'Pasti Sakura menambahkan obat tidur lagi diobat yang ku minum semalam' batin Naruto miris, dia sudah terlalu sering ditipu oleh Sakura namun tetap saja dia masih terkena tipuan itu. Namum dia rasa tubuhnya jauh lebih ringan dan lebih baik. Yah sepertinya hal yang dilakukan sahabat-sahabatnya dapat dia toleransi kali ini. Dia pun sudah melihat kursi rodanya sudah berada ditempat yang biasanya. Naruto mulai terduduk dan memindahkan tubuhnya dengan mudah dikursi roda. Naruto perlu membersihkan dirinya, tubuhnya terasa lengket. Mereka sepertinya lupa untuk menggantikan koas oblong yang dikenakannya dengan piyama. Hal-hal sepele seperti memindahkan diri, membersihkan tubuh, dan menyiapkan pakaian Naruto melakukannya sendiri. Ia paling benci seseorang membantunya dalam hal-hal itu. Dia memang cacat namun bukan berarti untuk melakukan hal mudah begitu saja ia harus dibantu. Dia pernah mengamuk dulu saat pertama kali pulang dari rumah sakit. Semua orang memperlakukannya seperti bayi yang tak bisa apa-apa, dia sempat marah besar saat itu. Tidak mau keluar kamar dan menolak berbicara. Setiap perlakuan yang diberikan padanya ia tolak dengan keras. Ia tetap bersikeras untuk melakukannya sendiri meski ia cukup kesulitan karna belum terbiasa. Sejak itu tidak ada orang rumah dan pelayannya yang berani memindahkannya dari kursi roda tanpa ijinnya. Setelah membesihkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian santai Naruto berniat akan segera keruangannya. Namun suara beringsik dari dapur sedikit mengusik keingin tahuannya. Karna tidak mungkin para pelayan akan seheboh itu jika hanya memasak. Dan dia tercengang melihat kondisi dapur yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Terlihat 4 orang wanita dengan surai berbeda tengah tertawa sambil memainkan adonan kue. Dia sampai lupa harus mengatakan apa. Seorang wanita bersurai merah yang tidak lagi muda usianya menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ohayo sayang. Kau ingin sarapan?" tanya wanita itu yang tak lain nyonya besar Namikaze yang pakaiannya dan wajahnya sudah belepotan adonan. Ketiga wanita lainnya ikut melihat kearah dimana Naruto berada.

"Ohayo Naruto."

"Ohayo."

"Oh-ohayo Naruto-kun"

Ketiga gadis lainnya tidak lupa memberi salam selamat pagi mereka. Pakaian dan wajah mereka juga tidak lepas dari pelepotan tepung dan adonan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka buat sampai dapur menjadi berantakan begini? Apa mereka habis berperang dengan adonan kue? Naruto jadi bingung harus berkomentar apa jadi dia hanya menjawab ucapan selamat pagi dari mereka semua.

"Ohayo moo. Tidak perlu Kaa-san nanti saja. Kaa-san kapan pulang?"

"Tadi pagi. Dan Kaa-san sangat senang teman-temanmu menginap. Apalagi ada Hinata-chan. Sekarang kami sedang buat kue kering bersama. Oh ya ada yang kau butuhkan?" Jelas Kushina yang sangat ceria pagi ini, padahal dia baru sampai dari perjalan jauh namun seperti tidak memiliki rasa lelah istri dari Namikaze Minato ini terlihat segar bugar seperti baru mendapatkan oasis diantara gurun pasir.

"Tidak Kaa-san, kalian lanjutkan saja. Dimana Teme dan Shika?" Naruto baru teringat jika dua sahabatnya itu juga ikut menginap, tidak mungkin bukan mereka pulang dan meninggalkan kekasih mereka dikediamannya.

"Mereka ada ditaman belakang." Jawab Temari yang sudah mulai kembali berkutat dengan adonan kue coklatnya. Naruto menjawab dengan gumaman samar dan segera menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Dia tidak mungkin ketujuan semulanya jika sudah ada ibunya, ditambah lagi teman-temannya masih disini.

"Hinata-chan bisa kau antarkan ocha dan kue kering yang sudah jadi pada mereka?" tanya Kushina yang baru saja menarik loyang kue kering yang baru keluar dari oven. Hinata tentu mengiyakan permintaan itu, dia segera membuat 3 gelas ocha dan membawanya ketaman belakang.

.

.

.

Taman belakang kediaman Namikaze sangat indah dengan ditanami bunga-bunga cantik beraneka warna dan jenis yang sedang bermekaran. Bahkan beberapa kupu-kupu hinggap dibunga-bunga itu. Mawar, tulip, krisan, anggrek, lili dan lavender menjadi pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata dan menyejukan saat memandangnya. Tentu tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit untuk bersantai diakhir pekan oleh anggota keluarga Namikaze. Termasuk dua tamu yang kini menikmati pagi dengan cara masing-masing. Lelaki bersuarai dark blue tengah asik membaca buku tebal yang bisa ditebak didapatkannya dimana lagi jika bukan diperpurtaan Namikaze yang cukup lengkap. Kediaman Namikaze sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya jadi dia sudah biasa keluar masuk perpustakaan tanpa izin sipemilik. Sedangakan lelaki bersurai hitam tengah memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik, entah tertidur atau tidak. Suara kursi roda yang didorong membuat lelaki bersurai dark blue mengalihakan pandangannya pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Kalian senang sekali mengerjaiku." Ucap Naruto jengkel pada sahabat-sahabatnya gara-gara insident obat tidur semalam.

"Itu kerjaan Sakura, kami tidak ada sangkut pautnya." Jawab Sasuke cuek, ia kembali menekuni buku yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya.

"Ck, seperti aku percaya saja." Ucap Naruto masih kesal. Gara-gara mereka berkas-berkasnya terbengkalai itulah yang disesalinya.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan. Jika Sakura tidak melakukan itu aku jamin kau akan bangun pagi ini dirumah sakit." Shikamaru yang tadi nampak tertidur dikursi malas membuka matanya dan memandang malas sahabatnya itu.

"Iya iya. Aku tahu itu untuk diriku." Naruto juga merasa jika kemarin tindakan sudah cukup keterlaluan. Dia hampir jatuh sakit jika saja tidak dibantu sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia bisa menyusahkan orang lebih dari semalam jika ia benar-benar sakit.

"Bagus kau paham." ucap Sasuke sinis. Meski pandangannya belum teralihka dari objek buku yang sedang dibacanya, namun Naruto bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang dimunculkan sahabatnya yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu. Shikamaru menghela nafasnya melihat duo sahabat ini mulai bertengkar lagi. Apa tidak bisa mereka berhenti bertengkar setiap bertemu?

"Ano... ak-aku membawakan ocha dan kue kering untuk kalian." Suara lembut feminim mengalihakan perhatian ketiga pemuda yang sudah tidak single lagi itu. Hinata sangat gugup saat membawakan ocha dan cemilan untuk mereka, wajahnya hanya menunduk malu dengan seburat merah yang perlahan muncul.

"Letakkan dimeja saja Hinata." Ucap Shikamaru yang kali ini membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi setengah duduk. Hinata menurut dan segera meletakkan bawaannya kemeja yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka setelahnya dia segera permisi untuk kembali kedapur.

"Kau beruntung dobe Hinata akan menjadi istrimu." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai meminum ocha hangat yang baru dibawa Hinata. Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawabnya pendek. Dia memang sangat beruntung mendapatkan Hinata sebagai calon istrinya namun Hinata sangat sial harus mendapatkan suami yang cacat seperti dirinya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya menjadi pusing kembali.

"Naruto besok kita ada pertemuan dengan salah satu pengurus objek wisata di Suna. Aku sudah menyiapkan berkas-berkasnya." Shikamaru mulai mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung dengan jawaban singkat Naruto tadi. Mood Naruto akan buruk jika sudah membicarakan pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Dia tak dapat berkutik selain Hinata yang menolak perjodohan ini.

"Aku sudah mempelajari sedikit tentang profil tempat itu, aku rasa itu tempat yang menarik untuk kita jadikan objeks wisata terbaru. Apa kita memiliki saingan?" tanya Naruto yang moodnya kembali baik jika membahas pekerjaan. Sasuke pun sudah kembali sibuk dengan bukunya, jika urusan bisnis begini dia tidak mau ikut campur. Sasuke paling tidak suka jika berurusan dengan para pembisnis – meski sabahatnya sendiri pembisnis – karna dia menganggap sebagian dari mereka suka sekali menyogok sana sini agar bisnis mereka lancar. Untung saja sang sahabat adalah pembisnis yang bersih, jika tidak mungkin dia akan memusuhi sahabatnya itu. perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang merupakan perusahaan milik keluarganya kini dikelola oleh sang kakak yang mau mengalah untuknya agar bisa memilih pekerjaan yang ia sukai.

"Tentu. Otsutsuki Corp milik Otsutsuki Toneri menjadi saingan terberat kita dalam tender kali ini." Jawab Shikamaru malas disertai dengan kuapannya, sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk lagi atau hanya sekear malas.

"Otsutsuki?" suara penuh keraguan dari Sasuke mengalihakan perhatian dua manusia yang tadi tengah asik membicarakan tentang bisnis.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto heran, untuk Naruto yang merupakan salah satu pengusaha nama Otsutsuki Toneri bukanlah nama yang asing lagi. Apalagi mereka sama-sama bergerak pada bidang pelayanan jasa.

"Ck, dia salah satu pengusaha kotor yang kubenci. Belum lama ini klienku berurusan dengannya. Kau harus hati-hati jika berhadapan dengannya." Ucap Sasuke penuh benci pada sosok Otsutsuki Toneri. Dia adalah pengusaha yang licik, yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk memenuhi ambisinya termasuk membunuh dan mengusik kehidupan saingannya.

"Ya, akan kuingat." Naruto tentu bukan pertama kalinya bertemu orang-orang macam Toneri, dia sudah 10 tahun berkecimpung di dunia bisnis. Tentu banyak sekali orang seperti Toneri yang ia hadapi. Namun sejauh ini dia selalu menang dengan bantuan dari Shikamaru yang sudah menyiapkan proposal yang dapat menarik klien.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Konoha keSuna hanya menempuh waktu 3 jam dengan pesawat terbang namun kali ini Naruto dan Shikamaru lebih memilih memakai helikopter perusahaan mereka. Ada banyak alasan yang membuat mereka memilih menggunakan helikopter ini. Salah satunya menjaga kekasih Shikamaru yang harus diantarkan dengan selamat. Salahkan calon adik ipar panda merah itu yang mengancam jika Shikamaru tidak membawa Temari dengan jaminan keselamatan dan secepatnya ia benar-benar tidak akan merestui hubungan mereka. dan yah mau tak mau Shikamaru mengabulkannya meski harus membatalkan pemesanan tiket yang sudah ia pesan jauh-jauh hari. Untuk Naruto dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Ck, Panda merah itu benar-benar merepotkan." Gerutuan Shikamaru masih belum berhenti sejak 30 menit mereka ada diheli. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi ingin tertawa namun ia urungkan takut menyinggung sahabatnya itu. Aneh juga rasanya Shikamaru yang tidak suka diatur dan mendengarkan perintah bisa saja jadi penurut jika sudah menyangkut Temari. Sepetinya rasa cinta Shikamaru pada Temari sangatlah besar sehingga Shikamaru mampu melepaskan egonya hanya demi mendapatkan restu untuk bersama Temari. Temari yang mendengarkan gerutuan Shikamaru untuk kesekian kalinya hanya mampu menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menuruti keinginan Garaa. Aku bisa mengurus dia nanti." Ucapnya untuk meredam emosi tunggal Nara itu. Temari menyenderkan kepala pada pundak Shikamaru dan mengelus tangan Shikamaru untuk meredakan emosi pemuda itu. Dan memang itu cara yang paling tepat.

"Sudahlah, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya." Shikamaru akhirnya tenang juga, lagi pula ada keuntungan ia menaiki heli. Mereka dapat bermesraan lebih leluasa dibandingkan jika menggunakan pesawat domestik. Waktu mereka terlalu sedikit untuk bersama karna kesibukan masing-masing.

"Temari-nee nanti kami segera ke tempat mitting. Maaf tidak bisa mampir." Suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Temari yang hampir terhanyut dan tidak menyadari keadiran Naruto.

"Oh, ah tak apa. Sebelum pulang sempatkan mampir." Ucap Temari sedikit gugup, pipinya yang putih merona malu, dia lupa masih ada Naruto dan seorang pilot disini.

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Setelahnya Naruto memilih tidur diperjalan yang cukup panjang ini, dia tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan ShikaTema.

Tepat pukul 9 dari keberangkatan mereka dari Konoha mereka sampai juga dikediaman Kazekage. Bangunannya adalah yang paling besar diantara bangunan lain disekitarnya. Dengan warna krim dan coklat yang mendominasi cat rumah. Shikamaru dan Temari turun dari heli, didepan kediaman sudah tampak Garaa dengan wajah datarnya didampingi Kankuro yang memberi senyum pada mereka.

"Hati-hati dan semoga sukses." Ucap Temari lembut.

"Segeralah masuk, panda merah dan penggila patung itu sudah menunggumu." Ucap Shikamaru yang menangkup wajah Temari dengan kedua tangannya dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Temari sebelum pergi dan menaiki helikopter kembali. Temari melambaikan tangan saat heli mulai naik dengan wajah yang merona. Tanpa Temari sadari adiknya yang bersurai merah memandang tajam kearah Shikamaru yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Nanas itu benar-benar membuatku kesal." Ucap Garaa dingin, Kankuro yang ada disebelahnya hanya mampu menghela nafas kasar. Adiknya satu ini memang memiliki siscon akut. Wajar memang jika mengingat Temarilah yang menggantikan peran ibu bagi Garaa sejak bayi. Ibu mereka harus meninggal karna kecelakaan saat mengandung Garaa dan hanya nyawa Garaa lah yang dapat diselamatkan. Jika Kankuro sih sudah merestui hubungan sang kakak dengan situnggal Nara. Dia juga sudah mengenal lama Shikamaru baik sifat, kepribadian dan karir jadi tak masalah buatnya. Yang ia ingin hanya kakaknya bahagia.

"Mereka itu sudah tunangan Garaa." Ucapnya lelah harus selalu mengingatkan hal itu. Garaa hanya diam, dan memandang onee-channya yang mendekat kearah mereka.

.

.

.

Sebuah restoran yang cukup besar dekat dengan objek wisata yang menjadi bahan rebutan dua perusahaan besar yang sama-sama bergerak dibidang objeks wisata menjadi tempat pertemuan. Dari pihak Namikaze corp sudah datang terlebih dahulu dan asik mengobrol ringan dengan pengurus objeck wisata. Sedangkan pihak dari Otsutsuki Corp belum diketahui keberadaannya.

"Tempat itu sangat bagus dan akan menjadi objek wisata yang menarik untuk akhir pekan keluarga dan anak muda." Ucap Naruto yang langsung mengagumi sebuah oasis yang begitu jernih dengan dikelilingi pepohonan disekitarnya.

"Ya seperti yang Namikaze-sama lihat. Tempat ini memang indah namun kami kekurangan dana untuk merehabilitasinya menjadi lebih baik. Dari situ kami mencari orang-orang yang bergerak dibidang seperti anda untuk membantu mendanai dan mengelolanya." Ucap orang itu penuh kekaguman saat ia baru pertama kali melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Bukan pandangan kasihan yang ia perlihatkan namun pandangan kagum pada CEO muda yang meski memiliki keterbatasan fisik dapat memimpin Namikaze Corp menjadi perusahaan besar, bahkan ia sempat mendengar jika Naruto memulai mangambil alih perusahaan ayahnya sepenuhnya saat usianya baru 14 tahun. Bukankah perestasi yang membanggakan. Dengan sifat ramah dan bersahaja ini rasanya ia sudah langsung ingin sepakat kepada Namikaze Corp jika saja ia tidak mengingat jika masih ada Otsutsuki Corp yang akan masuk juga dalam rapat ini. Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit akhirnya pihak dari Otsutsuki Corp datang juga. Seorang lelaki bersurai silver dengan iris kebiruan gelap dan putih datang dengan wanita berambut merah yang digerai.

"Anda pasti CEO dari Namikaze Corp. Saya sempat melihat acara pertungan anda dengan wanita kurang beruntung itu dikoran. Perkenalkan saya Otsutsuki Toneri." Tanpa memperdulikan yang lain Toneri segera menghampiri Naruto dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namikaze Naruto. Senang bertemu dengan anda Otsutsuki i-san." Meski perlakuan Toneri tidak sopan Naruto tetap menerima aluran tangan Toneri. Namun dalam jabatan tangan itu Toneri menggenggam tangan Naruto terlalu keras. Naruto yang mulai merasakan sakit hanya mengeryitkan alisnya menahan sakit itu. Jelas sekali Toneri sudah mengajaknya berperang. Setelah puas memberi salam perkenalan pada Naruto, Toneri pun memperkenalkan diri pada Shikamaru.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Nara-san. Yang dengan bodohnya mau menjadi tangan kanan Namikaze Corp bukannya menjadi CEO diNara Corp." Ucapnya penuh dengan nada sindiran dan menjabat tangan Shikamaru sama kerasnya dengan Naruto.

"Hm anda memang patut diperhitungkan Otsutsuki -san." Beda dengan Naruto yang diam saja, Shikamaru lebih memilih melawan. Ia harus mendapatkan peroyek ini. Dia tidak akan menyerahkan objek wisata indah ini pada orang licik macam Toneri. Merasakan tekanan yang sama pada tangannya Toneri pun melepaskan tangan Shikamaru. Setelahnya Toneri memperkenalkan diri pada pengurus objek wisata namun dengan cara yang wajar. Wanita cantik dibelakangnya hanya memperkenalkan diri secara singkat tanpa jabat tangan.

"Baiklah semua sudah hadir. Mari kita mulai rapat ini." Ucap pengurus objek wisata. Shikamaru dan wanita yang bernama Sara itu menyerahkan Proposal dari perusaan masing-masing untuk dibaca oleh pengurus objek wisata. Setelah 30 menit membaca dua buah proposal secara lengkap pengurus itu sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pengelola objek wisata kebanggaan Suna barat ini.

"Jadi Otsutsuki -san ingin menjadikan tempat wisata ini sebagai tempat rekreasi orang-orang kalangan atas dengan membangun hotel bintang 5 didekat sini?" tanya pengurus objek wisata memastikan.

"Bukankah disitu sudah tertulis dengan jelas, aku akan menjadikan ini tempat wisata elit yang sangat menguntungkan. Membangun hotel dan membeli tanah penduduk sekitar akan membuat objeck wisata ini maju." Jelas Toneri dengan angkuhnya, dana yang sudah ia rancang sangat besar. Dia sangat yakin pengurus objek wisata ini akan menerima proposalnya. Dan keuntungan yang ia dapatkan nanti juga pastilah besar.

"Dan Namikaze-san ingin membangun taman bermain didekat sini dan membuat oasis ini menjadi tempat umum untuk didatangi oleh masyarakat sekitar dan membayar tiket masuk dan juga membangun penginapan sederhana. Dengan dana sebesar ini apakah tidak akan merugikan perusahaan anda?" tanya pengurus objek wisata itu ragu. Apa yang ingin dibangun dan dana yang dikeluarkan terasa berat sebelah. Dana ini terlalu besar jika hanya ingin membangun taman bermain dan penginapan sederhana.

"Tentu tidak. Dengan ramainya pengunjung disini kurasa kami tidak akan merugi. Para penduduk sekitar juga dapat membuat usaha kecil-kecilan dengan dikenai pajak bangunan pada tiap tahunnya untuk menyewa tempat berdangang. Dan mereka dapat tetap tinggal dirumah rumah lama mereka." Jawab Naruto ringan. Melihat ramainya pengunjung membuatnya semakin yakin dengan rencananya, dan bukankah sangat sayang jika objek wisata seindah ini hanya dinikmati oleh orang-orang bekantung tebal.

Pengurus objek wisata mengangguk, alasan proposal yang diajukan sudah ia terima. Dan dia sudah dapat menetukan siapa yang pantas untuk memenangkan tender ini.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Saya sebagai pengurus objek wisata ini memilih Namikaze Copt sebagai pemenang. Saya setuju dengan tujuan dari Namikaze Corp yang ingin menjadikan tempat ini menjadi milik umum." Ucapnya final.

Brakk

"Bagaimana bisa begitu. Sudah jelas proposal yang saya ajukan sangat menguntungkan anda dan masyarakat sekitar!" Toneri terlihat sangat marah mendengar putusan dari pengurus objek wisata sampai-sampai menggebrak meja.

"Ini sudah merupakan keputusan final dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi." Ucap pengurus objek wisata yakin. Dia tidak gentar sedikitpun dengan kemarahan Toneri.

"KAU BERANI-BERANINYA..."

"Cukup Otsutsuki -san. Anda bisa masuk penjara dengan anda menghajar dan mengancam Nijimura-san. Disini ada banyak pengunjung dan kamera CCTV." Suara Naruto terasa sangat dingin saat memperingatkan Toneri, pandangan matanya pun sudah menajam.

"Berengsek kau Namikaze." Sebuah pukulan meluncur kearah Naruto namun tangan Naruto sigap menangkapnya.

"Anda tidak akan bisa bermain kasar dengan saya Otsutsuki-san." Ucap Naruto dingin, tangannya meremas tangan Toneri keras. Sudah cukup ia bersabar dengan orang macam Toneri. Merasakan kerasnya cengkraman tangan Naruto, Toneri merintih kecil dan langsung menghempaskan tangan Naruto dan membuat cengkraman itu terlapas. Tangan Toneri sampai memerah merasakan kerasnya cengkraman Naruto.

"Awas kau Namikaze Naruto. tunggu balasanku." Ucapnya marah dan segera melenggang pergi dengan penuh emosi. Sekertarisnya hanya menunduk sekilas untuk berpamitan dan pergi menyusul atasannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tempat seindah ini didapatkan olehnya." Gumam penjaga objek wisata itu cukup kaget saat tadi hampir terjadi baku hantam, suaranya yang cukup lirih itu masih dapat didengar Shikamaru.

"Kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan menyentuh objek wisata ini." Ucap Shikamaru ringan.

Tepat diparkiran restoran Toneri menendang mobilnya dengan kuat yang membuat semua orang memandangnya sekilas. Sara yang mengikutinya dari belakang segera membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf pada orang-orang yang merasa terganggu. Dan menghampiri atasannya yang kini tengah emosi. Baru kali ini bosnya kalah dalam tender. Memang Namikaze Corp dia akui lebih hebat. Tidak salah jika mereka memenangkan tender kali ini. Namun yang jadi masalah adalah bosnya. Bosnya itu tidak suka akan kekalahan. Dia akan menghalalkan segala cara demi kemenangannya. Termasuk memusnahkan saingannya. Dan itulah yang ia takutkan. Ia tidak suka cara atasannya itu dalam meraih kemenangan.

"Sialan kau Namikaze Naruto! lihat pembalasanku nanti!" amarah Toneri dilampiaskan dengan ancaman yang pasti akan ia jalankan nantinya. Seringai mengerikan ia tunjukan sambil memandang Naruto dengan tajam. Setelahnya ia masuk kemobil mewahnya diikuti oleh Sara yang hanya mampu diam.

TBC

Sebenernya ini udah selesai dari beberapa minggu lalu tapi belum sempet aku edit. Duta benar-benar menyita waktuku. Dan akhir-akhir ini juga lagi banyak problem.

Ah ya jika ada yang menunggu moment Naruhina itu chapter depan akan ku buat. Aku lagi cari inspirasi.

Aku menulis karna hobi, jika reader suka aku senang bisa menghibur jika tidak ya tinggal tekan tombol back dari pada kesel sendiri. Aku lebih suka silence reader dari pada yang suka flame gx jelas dan bikin semangat para author turun. Para author juga punya duta yang perlu diurusin.

Dan terimakasih pada para reader yang semptin baca dan ngerieviw ffn ini. Atas segala saran dan pengertiannya aku ucapan terima kasih.

Salam Dewi


	8. Chapter 8

Forgive Me

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina dan pairing kanon lainnya

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Masih penuh kekurangan, EYD berantakan, dan perlu banyak kritikan dan saran.

Chapter 8

Waktu terasa terlalu cepat berlalu. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Dia tidak menduga pernikahannya dengan Hinata tinggal seminggu lagi. Semua persiapan sudah selesai hingga 90%. Keluarganya dan keluarga Hyuga menyelesaikan persiapan pernikahan dengan waktu yang terbilang singkat ini dengan sangat baik. Dan selama 3 minggu ini sudah segala cara – tidak termasuk kekerasan – Naruto coba untuk membuat Hinata menyerah namun Hinata sangat keras kepala. Dia masih tetap mempertahankan keputusannya. Naruto tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan ini, dia tidak punya kuasa untuk itu. Hanya Hinata yang dapat membatalkan pernikahan ini. Salahkan dirinya yang sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Ayahnya jika semua keputusan ia serahkan sepenuhnya kepada pihak wanita – Hinata sendiri – untuk memutuskan menerima atau tidaknya perjodohan ini. Dan Naruto menyetujuinya karna ia duga jika mempelai wanitanya tidak akan mau menerima orang dengan keterbatasan fisik seperti dirinya. Namun dugaannya meleset jauh saat wanita itu ternyata Hinata. Dia tidak bisa menarik janji yang telah dibuatnya sebesar apapun keinginannya. Karna baginya janji adalah hutang. Jadilah sekarang Naruto strees sendiri. Biasanya pelampiasan streesnya adalah bekerja, namun ia tidak mungkin melakukannya baik dirumah – karna Kushina tidak akan mengijinkannya dan paman Iruka sudah kembali – dan dikantor dia tidak akan diijinkan Shikamaru untuk lembur. Semakin hari semakin dipikirkan membuat kepala Naruto semakin pusing.

Ketukan pintu tidak terlalu ia hiraukan karna sekarang ia tengah mencoba melupakan masalahnya itu dengan mengerjakan berkas yang ia minta paksa dari Shikamaru. Hanya sahutan perintah masuklah yang ia berikan tanpa memandang seseorang yang masuk.

"Na-naruto-kun.. aku membawakan makan siang untukmu." Suara feminim yang sangat ia kenal berhasil menghentikan tangan Naruto yang tengah bermain dikeybord leptopnya. Helaan nafas kasar ia keluarkan karna tahu siapa yang datang. Dia inginnya melupakan masalahnya namun sumber masalahnyalah yang mendatanginya.

"Hm." Gumamnya samar dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

"Ano.. Na-naruto-kun bibi Kushina mengajak kita untuk mencoba pakaian untuk pernikahan ki-kita besok." Ucap Hinata semakin kecil diakhir kalimatnya. Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Hinata yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya. Ditangannya terdapat bungkusan besar yang berisi bento yang dimasak Hinata sendiri seperti biasanya. Kaca mata yang sedari tadi bertengger dihidung mancungnya ia lepas dan letakkan sembarangan. Dia segera menjalankan kursi rodanya menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau belum mau menyerah Hinata." Ucap Naruto dingin dengan pandangan yang begitu tajam, Hinata yang sedikit meliriknya menjadi sedikit takut dengan Naruto.

"Berapa kalipun kau bertanya jawabanku akan tetap sama." cicit Hinata ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku?!" suara Naruto semakin meninggi dan membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ak-aku mencintaimu tanpa melihat apapun. Apapun dirimu aku mencintaimu." Ucap Hinata yang kali ini memberanikan diri menatap Naruto. Jawabannya terlihat sangat yakin meski sedikit ketakutan diawal. Dari 3 minggu terakhir ini kali pertama Naruto terlihat sangat murka padanya. Biasanya Naruto hanya akan sekali membentaknya atau menganggapnya tidak ada setiap ia datang.

Braghkkk

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Hinata kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto dengan segaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai. Dia segera berlari ingin membantu Naruto.

"KAU LIHAT! UNTUK BERDIRI SAJA AKU SULIT HINATA! APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN DARI PRIA SEPERTIKU?!" teriakan emosi Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata yang ingin mendekat. Air mata menetes dari mata amethys Hinata melihat Naruto.

"Hiks... apa yang Na-naruto-kun takutkan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karna kekuranganmu ini. Aku tidak akan malu hanya karna memiliki suami seperti dirimu. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menggunjingku, dengan mencintaimu dan bersamamu itu sudah cukup bagiku. Hiks.." Hinata mengeluarkan semua yang ia pendam selama ini. Air mata masih mengalir dimata indahnya namun senyum yang teramat tulus ia berikan pada Naruto yang memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Tanpa Naruto-kun aku hancur. Cukup sekali kau meninggalkanku. Tapi saat kau kembali jangan menyuruhku untuk pergi." Perkataan Hinata sangatlah tulus dari hatinya dan Naruto tahu itu.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu menyesal Hinata." Lirih Naruto namun masih dapat didengar Hinata. Setetes air mata lolos dari saphire Naruto namun tidak terlihat karna posisi Naruto yang saat ini menunduk.

"Aku yang akan sangat menyesal jika kau memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu. Hisk.." Hinata masih tetap menangis meski kali ini suara Naruto tidak meninggi lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara Shikamaru yang masuk keruangan Naruto tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Hinata masih tetap memandang Naruto untuk menunjukan kesungguhannya sedangkan Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Bawa Hinata keluar Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto yang masih dalam posisi yang sama, terjatuh kelantai bersama kursi rodanya. Shikamaru yang tanggap segera membenarkan kursi roda Naruto dan mengajak Hinata keluar meski awalnya Hinata menolak dan ingin membantu Naruto untuk kembali duduk dikursi rodanya. Namun paksaan dari Shikamaru membuat Hinata tidak berkutik.

"Dia biasa kembali kekursi rodanya sendiri. Lebih baik kita kerestoran agar kau lebih tenang." Ucap Shikamaru yang masih menarik Hinata yang masih berontak untuk membantu Naruto.

"Biarkan Naruto juga sendiri saat ini." Akhirnya ucapan Shikamaru kali ini didengarkan oleh Hinata ia berhenti memberontak dan mengikuti kemana Shikamaru menariknya. Sedangkan diruangannya Naruto mencoba kembali kekursi rodanya dengan berpegangan pada pegangan kursi roda dan membuatnya hampir setengah berdiri dan sedikit memutar tubuhnya Naruto dapat kembali duduk dikursi rodanya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia sungguh dilema kali ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini? Apa yang dia takutkkan akan Hinata yang akan meninggalnya sudah terjawab sekarang. Namun ia sendiri masih tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depan Hinata dengan menikahi orang seperti dirinya.

"KUSO!" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Hinata jangan buat ini semakin sulit!"

.

.

.

Direstoran Hinata masih terlihat agak kacau, isakan kecilnya masih terdengar meski tidak sekencang tadi. Shikamaru yang menemaninya menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak pernah menghadapi wanita yang menanggis – karna biasanya Temari yang bersedih lebih memilih bermanja padanya dari pada menangis. Akhirnya Shikamaru hanya membiarkan Hinata sampai selesai menangis.

"Shi-shikamaru apa Naruto baik-baik saja?"tanya Hinata yang masih berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang belum berhenti mengalir. Dia sangat menghawatirkan Naruto yang tadi masih terjatuh dilantai.

"Dia dapat kembali sendiri. Jangan pernah membantunya dalam hal simple seperti itu tanpa ijinnya. Dia benci itu." ucap Shikamaru memberikan alasan atas tindakannya yang hanya membenarkan posisi korsi roda Naruto saja tanpa membantunya kembali.

"Huem." Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku harap masalah kalian cepat selesai." Shikamaru sangat prihatin dengan kisah sahabatnya itu. Dia tadi tidak sengaja mendengar pembiacaraan mereka saat ingin menyerahkan berkas yang sampai saat ini masih dibawanya. Dia harap Naruto dapat berlapang dada menerima Hinata tanpa harus ditakuti bayang-bayang ketakutan opini publik tentang mereka yang Naruto takut mempengaruhi Hinata.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata dengan tulus.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali kebutik. Aku titip ini untuk Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menyerahkan kotak bento yang tadi belum sempat ia serahkan pada Naruto karna perkelahian mereka tadi.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati." Ucap Shikamaru yang ikut berdiri saat Hinata pamit untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Shikamaru kembali menemui Naruto diruangannya untuk memberikan bento yang diberikan Hinata dan berkas yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Shikamaru tidak akan terkejut saat menemukan Naruto yang sudah berkutat dengan leptopnya kembali meski penampilannya kini sudah benar-benar berantakan. Menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja adalah pelampiasan Naruto selama ini apabila ia sedang strees.

"Hinata menitipkan ini untukmu." Ucapan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak ditanggapi Naruto. Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat Naruto. Dia meletakkan bento itu dimeja santai dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih sibuk sendiri. Menarik tuas rem secara tiba-tiba dikursi roda dan mendorong Naruto menuju sofa.

"SHIKAMARU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" bentak Naruto untuk pertama kalianya pada sahabatnya itu. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun saat ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu Naruto! apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri!" Shikamaru ikut menaikan suaranya meski tidak sampai membentak. Naruto bungkam saat sadar baru saja ia tadi membentak Shikamaru, sahabatnya yang selalu membantunya selama ini. Dia menyesali tindakannya itu.

"Maaf..." lirih Naruto. dia benar-benar kacau saat ini baik penampilan dan suasana hatinya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Biar semua aku yang menghendel."

"Tapi – ."

"Istirahatlah. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Fikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya." Ucapan Naruto dipotong dengan cepat oleh Shikamaru saat terlihat ada penolakan disana.

"Ini masih siang Shika."

"Pulang lebih cepat tak masalah untuk orang sepertimu yang sudah terlalu sering pulang telat."

"Kumohon Shika biarkan aku bekerja, aku benar-benar butuh pelampiasan." pinta Naruto putus asa saat dilihatnya Shikamaru yang tak ingin dibantah.

"Berhenti membebani pikiranmu sendiri Naruto. Apa salahnya kau mencoba menjalani saja pernikahanmu. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik untukmu. Aku yakin kalian akan bahagia." Ucap Shikamaru geram.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita nantinya jika hidup bersamaku." Naruto semakin mengacak surai pirangnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat berantakan.

"Kau lupa perkataannya tadi? Dia akan hancur tanpamu. Dan bukankah kau pun sama? kau akan hancur tanpanya. Maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran kalian."

"Ukh.. ini benar-benar membuatku pusing." Ucap Naruto yang kini memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut sakit sekali. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya. Meski dia tidak dapat lembur namun sudah 3 hari ini ia mengalami insomnia dan hanya tidur selama 2 jam karna teringat pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Sepertinya juga kau kurang sehat." Ucap Shikamaru mulai khawatir saat melihat Naruto nampak kesakitan. Naruto tak berbicara lagi setelah itu. Shikamaru segara mengirim pesan pada paman Yamato untuk menjemput Naruto sekarang dikantor. Perlengkapannya pun sudah dibereskan Shikamaru yang melihatnya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

.

.

.

Klink

Suara lonceng pada pintu sebuah butik menandakan adanya seseorang yang tengah masuk. Beberapa karyawan yang tidak sedang melayani pelanggan sudah bersiap akan menyambut pelanggan tersebut namun saat melihat siapa yang datang mereka bungkam.

"Hinata-sama ada apa?" tanya seorang wanita cantik bernama Guren yang menjadi pertayaan bagi semua karyawan yang bekerja dibutik. Tidak biasanya bos mereka yang cantik jelita ini datang dengan berruraian air mata. Tentu mereka heran. Apa gerangan yang terjadi sampai bos mereka ini menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Jangan ada yang menggangguku." Ucap Hinata yang berusaha mengurasi air matanya yang terus mengalir. Dia segera pergi keruangannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya dan selidik karyawan-karyawannya.

"Ada apa pada Hinata-sama? tumben sekali ia menangis." Tanya seorang karyawan lain bernama Yuki.

"Entahlah. Lebih baik kita biarkan sendiri dulu. kita kembali keperjaan masing-masing" ucap Guren yang mengomando yang lain saat lonceng yang berada diatas pintu terbuka kembali dan menampilkan beberapa remaja yang ingin berbelanja.

Didalam ruangannya Hinata hanya menangis sendirian. Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Naruto memaksanya untuk meninggalkannya. Padahal belum lama ini mereka dapat bertemu kembali. Jika ia tidak mencintainya kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya langsung jika dia tidak mencintainya, namun kenapa harus dipersulit begini. Hinata akan menyerah jika Naruto mengatakan dia tidak pernah mencintai Hinata, bukannya selalu merendahkan dirinya agar Hinata menjauhinya. Jika begitu Hinata tidak akan menyerah. Hinata yakin Naruto hanya tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa dan bersedih. Setelah menengkan dirinya Hinata mulai memantapkan hatinya jika ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Bukankah ia pernah bertaruh pada Naruto jika ia akan mencintainya apapun dan sampai kapanpun itu. dialah yang akan memenuhi taruhan itu.

"Kau bisa Hinata. Ganbate." Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yamato menjemput tuan mudanya yang tidak biasanya minta dijemput jam segini. Kalau diminta menjemput larut malam ia tidak akan kaget. Setelah mendapat pesan dari sahabat sang atasan ia yang sedang makan siang harus tersedak membaca pesan itu. diminta untuk secepatnya tanpa menyelesaikan dulu makan siangnya ia segera tancap gas keNamikaze Corp. Baru sampai lobi ia sudah dikejutkan dengan tuannya yang tampak sangat berantakan dibandingkan tadi saat berangkat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini.

"Naruto-sama apa yang terjadi dengan anda?" tanyanya khawatir, apalagi tuannya itu sedari tadi menunduk sambil mengurut kepalanya.

"Antar dia pulang dan pastikan dia beristirahat. Dia sedang kurang sehat." Sahabat sang atasan yang mendorong kursi roda bosnya itulah yang menjawab. Tuannya benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang juga.

"Apa tidak perlu kerumah sakit saja?" usulnya yang sangat khawatir.

"Tidak usah paman. Antar kerumah saja." Kali ini tuannya yang menjawab meski dengan nada lirih. Tentu ia patuh akan perintah itu. ia segera membantu membawakan barang sang majikan yang berada ditangan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri mendorng kursi roda Naruto yang hanya diam saja. Dia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Pertengkarannya dengan Hinata tadi sukses membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Apalagi jika harus mengingatnya.

"Sampai sini saja Shika. Aku bisa sendiri. Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto mencegah Shikamaru yang akan membantunya. Shikamaru hanya menurut. Berdebat dengan Naruto dalam hal sepele begini hanya akan memperburuk keadaan Naruto yang sudah buruk. Setelahnya mobil mewah keluarga Namikaze itu meluncur dijalan Konoha yang ramai.

"Paman?" panggil Naruto dalam perjalanan, keadaan ramai jalanan benar-benar membuat Yamato khawatir.

"Ya, ada apa Naruto-sama?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto yang nampak tiduran dengan bersender pada jok mobil.

"Apa paman Iruka dirumah?"

"Ya kurasa dia sudah dirumah, Iruka tadi pagi diminta Kushina-sama untuk mengontrol butiknya diSuna. Dan sepertinya ia sudah kembali." Jawab Yamato yang menjalankan mobil dengan lambat karna ramainya lalu lintas.

"Hm." Jawab Naruto dengan gumaman.

Jarak dari kediaman Namikaze dan Namikaze Corp yang biasa menempuh waktu 15 menit menjadi lebih dari 45 menit. Sesampainya dikediamannya Naruto segera turun sendiri meski awalnya Yamato ingin membantu mengingat Naruto sedang kurang sehat namun ditolak halus Naruto. dia dapat turun sendiri dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Suara ketukan pintu dikamarnya membuat Naruto yang sempat membaringkan tubuhnya segera duduk dan menyuruh orang itu masuk saat pintu terbuka secara otomatis.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto-sama." lelaki paruh baya dengan luka pada hidungnya segera menghampiri Naruto yang tengah bersender pada tempat tidur. Naruto tersenyum melihat Iruka menemuinya. Tadi dia memang sempat berpesan pada Yamato untuk menyuruh Iruka kekamarnya. Ternyata akan secepat ini Iruka menemuinya.

"Hm. Hanya kurang tidur." Jawab Naruto jujur. Semua orang mungkin akan berpendapat sama jika melihat lingkarang hitam dibawah matanya. Lama-lama ia akan mirip dengan panda merah Suna – julukan Shikamaru untuk Garaa.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tebak Iruka karna ia sudah hapal betul tuannya ini. Dia akan benar-benar menyiksa dirinya sendiri jika terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Terlalu banyak paman." Ucap Naruto sendu.

"Kau bisa memabaginya padaku." Ucap Iruka pengertian. Iruka sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri bagi Naruto. dia sering berbagi cerita dengan Iruka apabila ia ada masalah. Naruto sama terbuka dengan ayahnya saat berhadapan dengan Iruka. Apalagi Iruka sudah hapal betul kebiasaannya jadi tidak ada yang bisa ditutupi dari Iruka.

"Tentang pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Aku bingung paman aku harus bersikap bagaimana. Aku mencintai Hinata dan ingin dia selalu bahagia, namun jika bersamaku aku rasa dia tidak dapat bahagia. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari padaku." Naruto langsung menumpahkan isi kepalanya dihadapan Iruka dia mengacak ramburnya frustasi.

"Aku ingin Hinata berhenti mencintaiku dan mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih layak dariku. Aku rasa aku akan bahagia melihat dia bahagia." Iruka masih setia mendengarkan keluh kesah Naruto tentang sisulung Hyuga yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya.

"Tapi Hinata keras kepala sekali. Dia tidak mau menyerah mencintaiku. Pernikahan kami semakin dekat dan aku belum berhasil membuat Hinata berubah pikiran. Aku bingung paman apa yag harus ku lakukan mulai sekarang?" tanya Naruto frustasi diakhir kalimat.

"Naruto-sama tahu aku sebenarnya sangat senang kau menikah dengan Hinata-sama. dia gadis yang baik dan cantik. Aku bisa melihat pancaran cinta dari wajahnya saat menatap Naruto-sama. cinta yang begitu tulus. Aku rasa ketakutan yang Naruto-sama cemaskan tidak akan mempengaruhi Hinata-sama. dia benar-benar mencintai Tuan. Apa salahnya tuan menjalani dulu pernikahan ini. Jika Hinata-sama tidak benar-benar mencintai anda lambat laun dia akan meninggalkan anda namun jika dia benar mencintai anda dia akan tetap pada pendiriannya." Nasihat Iruka. Naruto kembali merenungi apa yang dikatakan Iruka dan kata-kata Shikamarus sebelunya jika Hinata sangat mencintainya dan ketakutannya itu tidak akan terwujud.

"Tapi aku bukan lelaki yang dapat melindunginya paman." Naruto masih mencoba menyangkal isi hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menerima semua ini.

"Naruto-sama sudah pernah melindunginya dan aku yakin Naruto-sama masih dapat melindunginya. Bukankah kemampuan Naruto-sama cukup untuk melindunginya?"

"Meski Naruto-sama lumpuh anda tetap dapat melindunginya kan? Hinata-sama juga orang yang kuat. Naruto-sama tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapan Iruka sepertinya dapat diterima Naruto, dia kini sudah tampak lebih tenang dan dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku akan mencoba membuka hatiku." Ucap Naruto akhirnya. Iruka tersenyum mendengar keputusan Naruto. dia berharap Naruto akan bahagia dengan pernikahannya.

"Sebaiknya Naruto-sama istirahat. Bisa gawat jika Kushina-sama sampai tahu Naruto-sama begini. Nanti aku yang dimarahi." Canda Iruka saat ia akan pamit.

"Hhahaha paman bisa saja. Baiklah aku akan istirahat. Arigato paman." Ucap Naruto yang terlihat lebih semangat dan cerah meski wajahnya masih agak pucat.

"Aku kembali kepekerjaanku dulu Naruto-sama."

"Huem."

TBC

Seperti apa bentuk balas dendam Toneri baca aja terus. Ukh Naruto gx akan terlalu disiksa kok, ada saatnya Naruto merasa bahagia. Ini masih tahap menuju klimaks.

Untuk kak Ana maksud Duta itu dunia nyata/ RL. Dan umurku baru 18 tahun kak. Jadi mohon bimbingannya. Jadi penulis itu ada enaknya ada egaknya apalagi diffn. Tapi banyak enaknya kok.

Dan mohon maaf jika update ku terlalu lama. Kuliahku udah aktif dan pulangnya sore, belum lagi tugas yang menumpuk. Sekarang aku udh semester 3. Jadi nulisnya cuma nyuri2 waktu luang. maaf untuk kesalahan kemarin. aku hilaf karna kebanyakan tugas kuliah, ini q republis.


	9. Chapter 9

Forgive Me

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina dan pairing kanon lainnya

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Aku senang dengan saran dan kritik yang membangun jika flame akan aku abaikan. Jika tidak suka tekan tombol back dari pada menyesal dan kesal sendiri.

Chapter 9

Meski pertengkaran baru terjadi kemarin diantara mereka. Namun rencana yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang nyonya besar Namikaze tidak dapat ditolak begitu saja. Tentu kedua orang itu tidak mau mengecewakan Kushina. Dan jadilah sekarang mereka bertiga – empat dengan Yamato – menuju butik Uzuna milik Kushina yang sudah terkenal diseluruh penjuru Jepang. Kushina sudah menyiapkan beberapa rancangan untuk pernikahan anaknya itu dan dibuat khusus oleh tangan handalnya. Didalam mobil mewah itu hanya terdengar celotehan Kushina tentang fashion yang sesekali ditanggapi oleh Hinata. Mengingat mereka berdua berkecimpung didunia yang sama. Naruto sendiri lebih memilih memaikan smarphonenya selama perjalanan. Yah mengingat dunia mereka yang berbeda.

"Naruto." panggilan dari sang ibu tercinta sejenak menghentikan tangan Naruto yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Hmm?" gumamnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sang bunda.

"Tidak bisakah kau sejenak saja tidak memikirkan pekerjaanmu." Kushina merasa lelah terus memperingatkan Naruto supaya menyerahkan semuanya pada Shikamaru dan dia fokus pada pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung hari itu. Namun berbicara pada Naruto untuk berhenti memikirkan pekerjaannya sama saja bicara pada tembok – tidak akan pernah didengar.

"Apa kau tidak percaya pada Shikamaru?"

"Aku percaya padanya."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak bisa diam."

"Aku bosan Kaa-san."

"Astaga anak ini. Berhenti sekarang atau ponselmu Kaa-san buang." Ancam Kushina yang sudah siap merampas ponsel Naruto yang duduk didepan. Namun Naruto berhasil berkelit dan segera memasukkan ponselnya kekantung celana. Hinata yang melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak itu terkikik geli. Suasana yang begitu ramai namun terasa nyaman dan hangat. Dia benar-benar merindukan kehangatan sang ibu jika melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan ibunya.

"Naruto berikan ponselmu." Kushina masih saja mencoba mengambil ponsel Naruto meski sang incaran sudah bersembunyi rapi disaku sang anak.

"Tidak akan. Kaa-san pasti membuangnya." Naruto tidak mau kalah pada sang ibu. Dia tahu ancaman ibunya tadi akan berlaku jika dia menyerahkan ponsel berharganya.

"Huh kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Kushina lelah juga tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dikusinya semula disebelah Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Hinata masih tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya karna kejadian tadi.

"Kalau kau sudah menikah dengannya. Kau harus sering menyita ponsel, leptop, tablet, atau apapun yang membuatnya bekerja. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan jika sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaannnya. Dasar workaholic."

"Heum." Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapi ucapan Kushina.

"Aku mendengarnya Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto malas dari kursi depan. Yamato yang sedari tadi mengemudi hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kelakuan majikannya. Yamato juga sangat senang saat tuan mudanya akan menikah sebentar lagi. Melihat seperti apa perjuangan Naruto selama ini dia rasa menikah dengan sulung Hyuga merupakan bayaran yang setimapal.

.

.

.

Yah waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat. Sampai tak terasa waktu yang telah dinantikanpun tiba. Segala persiapan sudah selesai dengan sempurna mulai dari dekorasi, tempat, makanan, gaun pernikahan, dan tamu undangan pun sudah hadir. Hanya menunggu sampai mempelai mengikrarkan janji sucinya dialtar maka selesailah semua. Disebuah ruangan dimana tempat pengantin pria menunggu Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Beberapa penata rias sudah mulai membereskan perlengkapan mereka yang sudah digunakan untuk merapikan penampilan Naruto. Naruto mengenakan montsuki hitam dengan hakama dan haori yang mana dibagian punggungnya terdapat labang pusaran air yang merupakan lambang klan Uzumaki yang dikenakan secara turun temurun (persis seperti diNaruto the last movie).

"Namikaze-sama semuanya sudah selesai." Ucap seorang wanita bersurai coklat mewikili kedua temannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mempersilakan mereka untuk pergi. Helaan nafas kasar terdengar saat Naruto memandang wajahnya dicermin. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya namun entah kenapa ia tidak begitu bahagia dihari yang membahagiakan ini. Jika membayangkan akan seperti apa kehidupannya kedepannya membuatnya ketakutan sendiri. Dia takut tidak dapat membahagiakan Hinata, tidak dapat melindunginya dari segala ancaman, dan hal sangat ia takunkan adalah Hinata yang menyesal menikah dengannya dan meninggalkannya pergi. Ketukan dipintu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang ingin memasuki ruangannya. Setelah mendapatkan ijin darinya tampaklah seseorang yang selalu dihormatinya. Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu memberikan senyum hangat dan pengertian kepada sang putra. Meski jarang bertemu ia tahu apa yang menjadi masalah putranya meski putra tunggalnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita maupun mengeluh padanya. Namun sebagai ayah dia dapat merasakan seperti apa beban yang dipikirkan sang putra. Minato menepuk pundak sang putra seakan memberikan kekuatan kepada Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hinata mencintaimu." Ucapannya membuat Naruto cukup terkejut, dari mana sang ayah tahu jika ia masih belum yakin kepada Hinata.

"Paman Iruka?"

"Bukan, itu tercetak jelas diwajahmu nak." Tawa kecil terdengar dari Minato saat sang anak menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya. Setelan haori berwarna hitam dengan hakama coklat yang dikenakannya memancarkan pesona yang tidak luntur meski dimakan usia.

"Huh... Tou-san aku masih ragu." Ucap Naruto lirih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa. Tou-san sangat yakin jika Hinata dapat menerimamu apa adanya. Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu dan jangan membohongi dirimu terus. Tou-san percaya padamu Naruto." ucapan Tou-sannya sama halnya dengan ucapan Shikamaru dan Paman Iruka ditelinga Naruto. Dia selama ini terlalu menutup hati dan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Naruto merenung dan menutup matanya meresapi apa yang baru dikatakan ayahnya. Setelahnya Naruto menghela nafas berat seakan ia melepaskan semua beban yang selama ini ditanggungnya. Minato mengerti jika Naruto sudah siap dengan pernikahannya kali ini. Bukan karna paksaan atas nama perjodohan lagi.

"Ayo, acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Naruto setelahnya dia mengikuti sang ayah yang bejalan disampingnya.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya olehnya jika ia akan menikah dengan sang pujaan hati. Meski masalah mereka belum selesai namun ia merasa jika Naruto tidak menolaknya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Naruto sudah mulai menerimanya, itu yang ia rasakan saat seminggu terakhir mereka sering bersama. Naruto tidak mengacuhkannya lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah meski ia masih merasa sedikit canggung saat bersama Naruto namun itu lebih baik dari pada Naruto menganggapnya tak ada.

"Ne, Nee-chan kau jangan melamun terus. Acaranya sudah mau dimulai tahu." Suara dari adik tercintanya membuatnya sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia tersenyum memandang sang adik yang kali ini tampil sangat cantik dan anggun dengan Furisode berwarna pink dengan motif bunga lavender.

"Iya iya kau cerewet sekali Hanabi. Cantiknya nanti hilang lo."goda Hinata yang membuat bibir Hanabi mengerucut lucu.

"Nee-chan jangan meledekku. Nee-chan itu ratunya hari ini. Pasti Naruto-nii sangan terpesona dengan Nee-chan." Ucap Hanabi yang balik menggoda sang kakak. Hinata merona saat Hanabi menyebut nama Naruto. Apakah Naruto akan terpesona dengan penampilannya? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata malu.

"Sudahlah Hanabi jangan menggoda kakakmu terus." Tegur Neji yang ikut menemani Hinata diruanggannya sekaligus menunggu sang paman yang akan mengantarkan Hinata kealtar. Neji terlihat gagah dengan setelan lengkap berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih.

"Neji-nii tak seru!" ucap Hanabi dengan rajukan seperti anak-anak yang sudah tidak pantas untuk dirinya.

Pintu yang terbuka membuat Hanabi maupun Neji berhenti untuk kembali berdebat hal kekanakan lainya. Kepala keluarga Hyuga kali ini tampil sangat gagah dengan hakama dan haori hitam, rambut panjangnya diikat rapi kebelakang.

"Kau sudah siap Hinata." Itu bukan seperti pertanyaan namun pernyataan saat melihat sang anak terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Hinata mengangguk dan segera menghampiri sang ayah. Kini ia sudah berdiri tepat disamping sang ayah, Hanabi dan Neji berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Kaa-sanmu Hinata." Ucap Hiashi dengan senyum tipisnya. Melihat sosok Hinata yang tampil begitu cantik hari ini membuatnya teringat dengan almarhumah istrinya. Hinata memang cetak sempurna dari sang isri, apalagi sifatnya yang begitu keibuan seperti istrinya. Hinata merasa terharu mendengar ucapan dari sang ayah.

"To-tou-san.." setetes air mata mengalir dari mata amethys Hinata namun langsung dihentikan oleh jari sang Ayah yang segera menghapusnya.

"Kau tidak boleh merusak penampilanmu." Meski terdengar masih datar namun terselip kelembutan disetiap katanya. Hinata mengangguk dan menghapus air mata yang tadi ingin ikut tumpah.

"Ayo jangan buat dia menunggu."

.

.

.

Sebuah Gereja terbesar diKonoha hari ini terlihat sangat ramai dibandingkan hari biasanya. Apalagi yang membuatnya sangat ramai jika bukan karna pernikahan dari dua keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh diKonoha. Para tamu undangan hilir mudik memasuki Gereja. Didalam ruangan Gereja para keluarga dan teman para mempelai duduk disepanjang kursi yang telah disiapkan. Dialtar sang calon mempelai pria tampak gagah dengan setelan montsuki hitam dengan hakama dan haori yang mana dibagian punggungnya terdapat labang pusaran air yang merupakan lambang klan Uzumaki yang dikenakan secara turun temurun, rambutnya yang biasanya agak berantakan kali ini dibuat rapi. Meski hanya duduk dikursi roda namun hal tersebut tidak mengurangi kharismanya. Teman-teman serta keluarga kedua mempelai duduk pada bagian paling depan. Sesekali Naruto mengobrol dengan ayahnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari menunggu Hinata masuk. Alunan suara musik klasik menjadi pertanda mempelai wanita akan masuk. Gadis-gadis cilik berjalan dibelakang mengikuti mempelai wanita yang digandeng ayahnya. Semua pasang mata menatap kagum pada sulung Hyuga yang begitu nampak anggun dan cantik. Shiromuku yang digunakannya membuatnya tampak begitu pas dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu, rambutnya terurai dengan bunga mawar merah sebagai penghiasnya. Tak ada yang berkedip sekian detik saat Hinata berjalan disamping ayahnya, tak terkecuali Naruto yang memandang kagum gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya hari ini. Saat tangan Hiashi menyerahkan anaknya barulah Naruto tersadar dari pesona sang Hyuga yang menghanyutkannya.

"Jagalah Hinata." Ucap Hiashi saat menyerahkan sang anak pada anak sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu Tou-sama." ucap Naruto sangat yakin. Dia pun menggenggam tangan Hinata sangat lembut. Hinata tersentak mendengar janji itu dari Naruto, apakah benar Naruto sudah membuka hatinya dan mau menerimanya. Namun tidak ada kebohongan dari matanya saat mengatakan itu. Setelah janji pernikahan selesai dua pasangan yang baru menjadi suami istri itu harus memasangkan cincin dijari pasangannya. Dan ya hal setelah itu benar-benar hal yang sangat mendebarkan bagi keduanya karna mereka harus berciuman didepan keluarga dan teman-teman. Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata merendahkan posisinya menjadi duduk. Senyum tipis tersemat dibibir Naruto, jika bisa sebenarnya ia akan memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya saat melihat betapa cantik Hinata saat ini. Wajahnya dipoles mackup yang sedikit tebal namun tidak berlebihan, bibirnya terlihat segar dengan pink alami. Tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto melihat ada seoarang yang dapat secantik Hinata. Hinata merona saat wajahnya dan Naruto begitu dekat, pelahan ia menutup matanya dan dia tersentak kaget saat apa yang dipikirkannya meleset. Ia kira Naruto hanya akan mencium keningnya namun nyatanya saat ini Naruto mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Tentu hal itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Namun lama kelamaan dia pun menerima ciuman itu, tidak ada paksaan diciuman itu. Naruto begitu lembut memperlakukannya, meski ciuman itu tidak sampai 20 detik namun itu benar-benar membuat Hinata bahagia. Sorakan dari keluarga dan teman-temannya mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat mata mereka bertemu setelah berciuman. Wajah Hinata semakin merona sehingga ia menundukkan wajahnya, Naruto tidak dapat menutupi sedikit rona dipipinya sehingga ia mengalihkan wajahnya. Dikursi keluarga Kushina menangis haru melihat akhirnya anaknya menikah juga. Begitu pula dengan Tsunade yang meneteskan airmatanya saat cucu kesayangannya menikah. Minato hanya memberikan senyum lebarnya dan memeluk sang istri, sedangkan Hiashi dan Neji tersenyum tipis namun sangat tulus. Hanabi tampak lucu saat ia menangis dan tertawa bersamaan disaat kakak tercintanya akhirnya menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata bersorak dan mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Semua tampak larut dalam euforia ini. Saat Hinata akan melempar bunga pernikahannya semua teman-temannya yang belum menikah segera berkumpul untuk berebut bunga yang akan dilemparkan itu. Saat bunga kebahagian itu terlempar dan mendarat manis ditangan pemuda bersurai nanas yang hanya melongo saat bunga itu mendarat manis ditangannya. Apalagi semua pasang mata kini mengarah padanya termasuk sang kekasih yang segera merebut dan menggandeng tangannya dengan senyum lebarnya. Sorakan kembali terdengar namun bukan ucapan selamat seperti saat pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata namun sorakan untuk segera menikah kepada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah pagi melelahkan diGereja pesta pernikahan pun mulai diadakan saat malam harinya dimansion Namikaze yang memang pada dasarnya sudah mewah menjadi lebih mewah lagi seperti istana. Kali ini tamu undangan lebih banyak karna saat pagi tadi hanya dikhususkan untuk keluarga dan teman terdekat. Sementara pesta ini dihadiri oleh beberapa rekan bisnis dan kenalan lainya, bahkan para staf dari dua perusahaan besar itu diundang dalam pesta mewah ini. Tamu undangan dijamu oleh jamuan terbaik yang dibuat langsung oleh para chef andalan direstoran Namikaze yang sudah terkenal kualitasnya. Semua tamu undangan menikmati acara pesta yang meriah ini. Naruto tampil tak kalah menawan dari tadi pagi. Setelan hitam dengan bunga mawar putih dikantungnya membuatnya tampak lebih segar. Hinata kali ini memakai gaun berwarna biru laut yang ditaburi batu-batu alam yang tampak indah pada sepanjang dada membentuk kupu-kupu dan bunga mawar pada pinggang. Mereka saat ini tengah mengobrol santai dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hinata-chan kau benar-benar cantik hari ini." Ucap Ino heboh seperti biasa sambil memeluk Hinata yang memberikan senyum manisnya menanggapi pujian dari sahabat pirangnya satu ini.

"Terimakasih Ino-chan."

"Kita harus cepat menyusul benarkan Sai-kun?" setelah melepaskan pelukannya Ino segera memeluk lengan sang kekasih yang tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sai juga sudah berencana untuk melamar Ino dan menikah tahun depan.

"Pig jaga tingkahmu kita jadi pusat perhatian tahu." Tunangan dari seorang pengacara muda Uchiha itu merasa risih dengan kelakuan heboh sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar itu.

"Apa katamu jidat?" balas Ino dengan sinis. Meski mereka bersahabat adu mulut tidak pernah lepas dari mereka saat bertemu namun anehnya mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka sekolah dasar. Sebagai pasangan dari keduanya Sasuke dan Sai segera menghentikan perdebatan kekanakan itu. Malu juga rasanya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sakura." Cukup dengan panggilan dengan nada penuh penekanan itu Sakura langsung bungkam dan kembali menempel erat dengan tunangannya itu.

"Ino-chan jangan buat keributan." Ucap Sai dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan menarik Ino untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Kali ini tawanya benar-benar tulus karna ia sudah melepaskan segala beban yang beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya tersiksa baik jiwa dan raga. Ya cukup berdamai dengan diri sendiri dan menerima semuanya dari segi positif.

"Mondukusei, kalian manarik banyak perhatian kesini." Ucap Shikamaru kesal dan bosan dengan pertengkaran yang selalu saja terjadi bila dua sahabat itu bertemu. Heran juga rasanya sifat mereka tidak pernah berubah.

"Biarkan saja Shika. Bukankah menarik sebagai hiburan?" ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan senyum tipis melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Hiburan dari mana Naruto. Mereka seperti anak kecil." Ucap Temari yang sependapat dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi mememang umurnya yang paling tua diantara mereka semua.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan yang tidak menyetujui pendapat Temari. Hal tersebut membuahkan tawa yang lain. Tidak seperti anak kecil apanya jika masalah kecil saja bisa membuat mereka bertengkar.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan Sakura-chan." Lerai Hinata namun dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut gelinya memandang dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ah iya mana yang lain?" tanya Naruto karna saat ini yang baru ia lihat hanya Shikamaru-Temari, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-Ino. Teman-temannya yang lain belum terlihat sepanjang pesta ini.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Benar apa yang dikatakan Temari tak lama teman-teman mereka yang lain berdatangan dan mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto dan Hinata. Setelahnya mereka terlibat obrolan ringan. Beberapa pengusaha dari dua perusahaan besar itu pun tak luput mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua. Namun tidak mengganggu obrolan ringan para sahabat itu. Sampai satu tamu undangan membuat mereka memiliki berbagai macam ekpresi yang nampak maupun tidak. Beberapa orang memasang wajah waspada sedangkan sisanya memasang wajah heran karna tidak mengenal betul orang itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Namikaze-san." Ucap Toneri yang datang bersama sekertarisnya. Sara yang dibelakangnya pun ikut mengucapkan selamat dan menundukan kepalanya sebagai salam. Toneri menjabat tangan Naruto dengan erat membuat kening Naruto mengeryit. Hal itu tentu membuat beberapa sahabat Naruto meradang terutama para lelaki yang sudah gatal untuk memberikan pukulan pada wajah mulus pemimpin Otsutsuki Corp itu. Toneri benar-benar terlihat sedang mendeklarasikan perang pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Naruto datar namun tidak ada tindakan darinya untuk membalas jabatan tangan yang menyakitkan itu. Setelah melepas jabat tangan itu Toneri mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang setia berada disamping Naruto. Dia semakin memajukan langkahnya mendekati Hinata. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah mulus tanpa gores diwajah cantik Hinata.

"Sayang sekali wanita secantik dirimu menikah dengan orang cacat seperti dirinya. Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku saja." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda dan pandangan lapar yang siap menerkam Hinata kapan saja. Hinata terkejut dengan sentuhan dan perkataan kurang ajar Toneri.

Plak

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari istriku Otsutsuki-san." Naruto segera menepis tangan Toneri yang menyentuh wajah Hinata. Suaranya begitu dingin dan penuh peringatan, sorot matanya pun begitu dingin dan diselipi amarah. Jarang-jarang melihat Naruto bisa semarah ini apalagi dihadapan teman-temannya. Berterikasihlah mereka pada Toneri karna sudah membuat Naruto menunjukkan sisi tersadis Naruto yang selama ini selalu tersembunyi dalam senyum ramah dan keceriaannya.

"Huh posesif sekali dirimu. Wanita secantiknya pasti akan berpaling darimu." Ucap Toneri yang memundurkan langkahnya dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan dan menghina.

"Hei jaga bicaramu!" Sakura mulai panas saat melihat sikap kurang ajar Toneri. Dia hampir merangsak maju dan memberi salam perkenalan dengan pukulannya diwajah Toneri. Dia tidak terima kedua sahabatnya direndahkan dan dihina seperti itu oleh orang macam Toneri yang sudah ia tahu seluk beluknya dari bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi tunangannya.

"Wow dr. Haruno tidak perlu emosi begitu." Seringai mengembang sempurna dibibir Toneri. Dia tidak takut meski kini ia berada dalam kandang musuh dan kapan saja ia bisa digilas oleh mereka jika mereka mau.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin, dia menyuruh Sakura berada dibelakangnya agar ia terjauh dari iblis macam Toneri.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Uchiha-san aku memberikan selamat pada rekanku ini." Ucapnya dengan nada main-main. Kiba yang memang mempunyai temprament buruk merangsak maju untuk memberikan satu saja bogemnya pada Toneri.

"Sialan kau!" namun langkahnya terhenti oleh tarikan kuat sahabat pirangnya.

"Cukup Kiba, jangan buat keributan." Ucap Naruto yang mencegah Kiba. Kiba mengeram marah melihat pandangan menghina dan merendahkan dari Toneri.

"Orang itu harus diberi pelajaran Naruto." bentak Kiba tidak terima, giginya mengelutuk dan menyumpah nyerapahi Toneri dalam hati dan sangat menyayangkan sikap terlalu baik sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau menikmati acara dan hidangan yang telah kami siapkan." Ucap Naruto tanpa menanggapi amarah Kiba, dia memandang Kiba sebentar memintanya untuk tetap tenang dan Tamaki pun membantu menenangkan kekasihnya itu. walaupun enggan akhirnya Kiba mengalah.

"Ck, sombong seperti biasa." Ucap Toneri sinis.

"Dan Hinata berpalinglah padaku saat kau bosan dengannya yang tidak bisa menghangatkan ranjangmu." Ucapan Toneri sebelum berlalu pergi hampir membuat Sahabat-sahabat lelaki Naruto memukulnya andai saja tidak ditahan Naruto dan para kekasih mereka. Sara hanya mampu memohon maaf dan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam perpisahan. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk yang dimengerti oleh Sara setelahnya gadis itu pamit dan menyusul atasannya yang melenggang pergi menemui para pembisnis lainnya.

"Kenapa kau mencegah kami Naruto?" tanya Kiba kalap, dia adalah orang yang paling ingin memberikan warna biru legam pada wajah putih Toneri.

"Kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dia hanya memancing kita." Ucap Naruto kalem, berkecimpung didunia bisnis membuatnya sadar orang-orang macam Toneri ini tidak bisa dihadapi dengan kekerasan.

"Ck, awas saja sampai dia berani menyentuhmu atau Hinata. Kujadikan ia perkedel." Ucap Kiba kesal dan disetujui oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain. Dia tidak ingin Toneri merusak hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Beberapa tamu undangan yang tadi memandang gerobolan mereka mulai mengalihkan kembali matanya dari teman-teman Naruto yang mau ribut dengan salah satu pengusaha terkenal. Setelahnya acara berjalan dengan lancar tanpa gangguan. Dikejauhan mata putih kebiruan memandangnya dengan tajam disertai seringai mengerikan. Menjanjikan sebuah pembalasan yang tidak dapat dibayangkan.

'Lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti Naruto'

TBC

Shiromuku : sebutan untuk baju pengantin wanita tradisional berupa furisode berwarna putih bersih dengan motif tenunan yang juga berwarna putih.

Monsuki : pakaian pernikahan tradisional laki-laki dijepang. Dengan hakama dan haori yang bagian punggungnya terdapat lambang keluarga pemakai.

Sumber wikipedia. Keterangan lebih lanjut liat di google.

Maaf buat semua reader yang udah menanti fic ini. Aku baru sempet update gara-gara leptop eror dan harus diservic. Dan terimakasih buat para reader yang sudah sempetin baca, fav dan review ficku ini.


	10. Chapter 10

Forgive Me

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Naruhina dan pairing kanon lainnya

warning : pasaran, typo dimana mana,OCC dll.

Aku senang dengan saran dan kritik yang membangun jika flame akan aku abaikan.

Jika tidak suka tekan tombol back dari pada menyesal dan kesal sendiri.

CHAPTER 10

Suana hening mendominasi sebuah kamar yang didiami sepasang manusia yang baru saja resmi menjadi suami istri itu. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan bahkan sejak 15 menit yang lalu mereka masuk kamar. Mereka sama-sama bingung dan canggung untuk membuka pembicaan. Naruto memandang Hinata yang sedari hanya menunduk terdiam dipinggir tempat tidur dengan gaun pernikahan yang belum ia lepas. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih bertahan dikursi rodanya dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang sudah terbuka 2 kancing bajunya. Jas dan dasi yang ia kenakan tadi sudah ia lempar ketempat cucian kotor yang berada dikamarnya. Naruto menghela nafas, mereka berdua tidak mungkinkan tetap seperti ini terus kan?

"Aku ingin mandi. Setelahnya baru kau." Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya yang sudah memutarkan kursi rodanya.

"Na-naruto-kun mau ku bantu?" tanya Hinata agak ragu, dia takut Naruto tersinggung atau bahkan marah saat ia menyatakan itu.

"Aku sudah terbiasa." Ucap Naruto santai yang kini mengarahkan kursi rodanya kekamar mandi, namun sebelum itu ia mengarahkan kursi rodanya wadrop pakaian yang berada diruangan tersendiri dikamarnya untuk mengambil piyama. Hinata yang melihat Naruto menuju wadrop segera berlari untuk membantu Naruto.

"Ap-apa boleh aku yang menyiapkannya?" tanya Hinata yang kini berada tepat dibelakang Naruto. Naruto memandang Hinta sebentar, setelahnya ia hanya mengangguk dan segera saja Hinata mengambilkan satu set piyama yang memang sudah tersusun rapi wadrop. Naruto menerima piyama yang diberikan Hinata dan cukup menyukai selera istrinya. Sebuah piyama polos berwarna biru muda yang menjadi warna kesukaan Naruto. Setelahnya Naruto segera masuk kekamar mandi meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum. Hinata merasa sangat senang Naruto tidak menolak atau mengacuhkan semua tindakannya seperti biasanya. Bolehkah ia berharap jika Naruto sudah mau menerimanya. Andai dia tahu bahwa Naruto sudah membuka hatinya pasti Hinata lebih senang. Hanya suara air mengalirlah yang terdengar setelahnya. Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto dengan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. 10 menit menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan tampak lebih segar meski raut kelelahan tidak menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa mandi. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan piyama sementara untukmu, kau bisa mencarinya sendiri." Ucap Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata karna saat ini ia tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang berada dipundaknya. Aroma orange segar menguar dari tubuh Naruto, menyebarkan aroma maskulin dari seorang lelaki dewasa.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku mandi dulu." anggukan kecil Naruto berikan pada Hinata yang segera menuju wadrop dan mengambil piyamanya untuk dibawanya kekamar mandi. Meski tidak biasa berganti pakaian didalam kamar mandi namun itu harus ia lakukan karna sekarang dia tidak lagi memiliki kamar untuk seorang diri. Setelah Hinata masuk kamar mandi Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Malam pertama? Rasa-rasanya itu belum bisa mereka lakukan. Naruto sendiri belum siap untuk melakukan itu. Hinata mandi sedikit lebih lama dari Naruto, yah seperti wanita pada umumnya. Hinata keluar dengan piyama putih yang cukup tipis dan membentuk sempurna tubuhnya. Naruto yang berada ditempat tidur tidak sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Hanya tegukan ludak yang susah payah Naruto lakukan saat melihat tubuh mempesona Hinata. Apalagi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan leher jenjang yang sesekali teraliri tetesan air sehabis mandi. Huh pemandangan yang benar-benar menguji iman. Jika nafsunya yang menang bukan akal sehatnya sudah pasti saat ini Naruto ingin segera membuat Hinata menjadi wanitanya. Hinata memandang canggung Naruto yang terus memandanginya, untuk mengatasi kecanggungan itu ia menuju meja rias dan menyisir rambut panjangnya. Naruto setia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata. Apakah yang ia lihat ini bidadari? Batin Naruto mulai ngelantur. Ukh ini pasti kerjaan ibunya yang memberikan piyama tipis itu pada Hinata, Naruto sebenarnya cukup tersiksa dengan pemandangan itu. Naruto menggeleng kuat untuk mengenyahkan segela pemikiran yang cukup berbahaya. Bersamaan dengan Hinata yang telah selesai menyisir rambutnya ia memandang Naruto bingung antara mendekat atau tetap diposisinya. Naruto yang memang memperhatikannya mengerti maksud itu.

"Kemarilah. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu hari ini. Kita sama-sama lelah." Ucap Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya, gestur seperti seorang ibu yang memanggil anaknya untuk mendekat. Tunggu apakah Naruto tadi sadar mengatakan tidak akan menyentuhnya hari ini? Apakah ia boleh berharap jika Naruto akan menyentuhnya suatu saat dan ia bisa menunaikan tugasnya sebagai istri yang sebenarnya? Memikirkan itu membuat wajah Hinata menjadi panas dan sudah dipastikan memerah yang membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya selama berjalan kearah tempat tidur. Dan sepertinya Naruto pun tak menyadarinya karna kini ia tengan membuka tabletnya.

"Na-naruto-kun tidak tidur?" tanya Hinata heran saat Naruto terlihat masih sibuk dengan email-email dari para bawahannya.

"Tidurlah terlebih dahulu. Aku belum bisa tidur jam segini." Ucap Naruto yang melihat sebuah jam kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku akan menemani Naruto-kun." mendengar pernyataan Hinata, Naruto segera berbalik memandang Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sebagai seorang istri aku akan selalu menemani Naruto-kun meski itu hanya untuk hal sepele saja."Jelas Hinata tanpa sadar. Naruto tersenyum tipis, Hinata begitu perhatian padanya. Bahkan untuk hal sekecil ini pun Hinata memperhatikannya. Tapi sayang sepertinya Hinata tidak melihat senyum tipis Naruto karna ia sedang tertunduk malu setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kau tidurlah. 10 menit lagi ini selesai. Aku tahu kakimu pasti lelah." Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak. Padahal ia sudah menyembunyikan kelelahannya, namun Naruto tahu hal yang orang lain pasti akan tertipu.

"Aku akan tetap menemani Naruto-kun meski itu cuma 10 menit." Ucap Hinata yakin.

"Dasar keras kepala. Terserahlah." Naruto mendengus dan tertawa kecil melihat kekeras kepalaan Hinata. Hinata ikut tersenyum menanggapi ejekan dari Naruto, ah sudah lama rasanya ia tidak melihat Naruto tampak lebih santai.

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, ia hanya menyelesaikan 1 berkas dalam 10 menit setelahnya ia akan tidur. Saat dia menengok kearah Hinata yang ada disampingnya ia cukup terkejut.

"Dasar. Kau benar-benar keras kepala Hinata." Naruto mendengus setelah mengatakan itu. ternyata Hinata sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar kelelahan dan tanpa sadar tertidur. Naruto segera membenarkan letak selimut Hinata agar Hinata lebih nyaman. Dan mematikan lampu dikamarnya dengan sebuah remot. Mengingat apa yang ia lihat sekarang membuat Naruto ingin tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar menarik Hinata." Naruto tersenyum tulus memandang sang istri yang tampak pulas. Meski lampu sudah ia matikan namun cahaya bulan yang menerobos dari jendela membuat wajah Hinata terlihat lebih cantik. Ya Hinata seperti malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk Naruto.

"Oyasumi." Sebuah kecupan pada kening Naruto berikan. Hinata sedikit menggeliat namun itu tidak membuatnya bangun. Ia ternyata lebih menyamankan lagi posisinya. Setelah melihat Hinata lebih nyaman Naruto pun ikut tertidur. Malam ini adalah malam pertama Naruto tidur pada jam wajar sejak dia mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya. Kehadiran Hinata memang baru sehari dalam hidupnya namun sudah mampu memberikan pengaruh positif dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang sudah meninggi mengusik Hinata dan membuatnya menggeliat pelan sebelum membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit kamar yang berbeda warna dengan kamarnya yang sebelumnya. Oh tunggu dulu, ini memang bukan kamarnya. Sekarang ia sudah menikah dan sudah menjadi istri dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ok sekarang ia ingat apa yang terjadi, Hinata segera membalikan badannya namun ia tidak melihat seseorang yang semalam berbagi kamar dengannya. Segera saja ia bagun dan hampir melompat dari tempat tidur andai saja suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka tidak mengalikan perhatiannya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto santai sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dia memandang heran Hinata yang tadi sempat panik. Namun ia acuhkan saat raut wajah itu terlihat lega. Apa Hinata mencarinya? Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto. Hinata masih belum mampu menjawab, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi. Setelah itu turunlah kita akan sarapan bersama. Dan oh iya hari ini Kaa-san melarang kita kekantor." Ucap Naruto santai yang segera bersiap untuk keluar kamarnya.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Hinata sedikit gugup, ah sepertinya Naruto sudah benar-benar menerimanya meski ia tidak yakin Naruto mencintainya. Andai saja kau tahu Hinata jika Naruto sudah mencintaimu sebelum ia mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Hinata bergegas kekamar mandi, ia cukup kesiangan kali ini. Bahkan Naruto sudah bangun lebih pagi darinya. Dan semoga saja Kaa-san tidak marah jika ia bangun kesiangan dan tidak membantu membuat sarapan. Setelah membersihkan dirinya Hinata segera menuju dapur untuk membantu hal yang dapat ia bantu. Sesampainya didapur ia mendapati Kaa-sannya tengah asik memotong sayur-sayuran untuk membuat sup. Hidangan lainnya nampak sudah selesai dibuat. Dan tinggal disiapkan dimeja makan.

"Ohayo Kaa-san. Gomene aku kesiangan." Ucap Hinata tak enak hati pada ibu mertuanya. Mendengar suara Hinata, Kushina segera menoleh dan menyambut Hinata dengan senyum cerianya.

"Ohayo Hina-chan. Tak apa pasti kau lelah." Ucap Kushina maklum. Pesta kemarin memang cukup melelahkan bahkan untuknya yang selalu bersemangat. Namun juga sangat membahagiakan saat melihat anak tunggalnya dapat mendapatkan pasangan yang layak.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata yang tidak ingin tinggal diam hanya menonton saja. Kushina melihat sekelilingnya, semua hampir siap hanya perlu memasukkan sayuran kedalam sup maka semua siap.

"Bagaimana jika Hina-chan menyusun makanan yang sudah jadi kemeja makan saja. Supnya hanya perlu menunggu sayurannya matang." Tanpa bertanya lagi Hinata segera menyanggupi perintah Kushina. Semua sudah tersusun dengan rapi oleh Hinata dengan cukup cepat, supnya pun sudah matang dan sudah tertata cantik didepan.

"Dimana Tou-san dan Baa-san, Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata saat tidak melihat anggota keluarga Namikaze yang lain. Kushina berfikir sejenak mengingat kira-kira dimana keberadaan anggota keluarganya pada pagi ini.

"Minato-kun masih tidur tadi. Mungkin sekarang sedang mandi dan akan turun setelahnya." Baru saja dibicarakan sang empunya sudah menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dua orang wanita anggota keluarganya diikuti sapaan selamat pagi yang ceria.

"Baa-san sudah berangkat subuh tadi karna ada pasien yang harus ditanganinya secepatnya. Dan dimana Naru-kun?" tanya Kushina saat belum melihat anaknya sejak tadi.

"Gomen. Tadi Naruto-kun keluar saat aku sedang mandi." Ucap Hinata merasa bersalah dan malu pada mertuanya. Seharusnya sebagai istri ia tahu dimana Naruto berada. Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Kushina hanya mengangguk. Dia tahu kemana perginya anak tunggalnya itu. sementara Minato tersenyum memandang kepolosan Hinata.

"Tak apa Hina-chan, Naru-kun memang seperti itu orangnya. Suka pergi tanpa pamit. Kau tahu ruang kerjanya kan?" tanya Kushina yang dibalas anggukan dari Hinata.

"Dia pasti disana. Anak itu benar-benar tidak tahu arti dari kata libur ya!" omel Kushina yang sudah hafal dengan watak anak tunggalnya itu. Minato yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah istrinya. Setelahnya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai ruang kerja suaminya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan dipintu mengelihakan Naruto yang masih membaca sebuah berkas. Ketukan itu berbeda dari soerang pelayan yang biasanya memanggilnya untuk sarapan. Pasti sang istrilah yang mengetuk pintu itu jika didengar dari suara ketukannya yang lembut.

Kriet

Dan benar saja sebuah kepala dengan surai dark blue masuk keruangannya setelah ia mempersilakannya masuk.

"Na-naruto-kun, Kaa-san meminta kita untuk sarapan." Ucap Hinata yang masih agak gugup dengan Naruto walaupun saat ini yang berdiri didepannya adalah suaminya sendiri. Naruto memandang Hinata sekilas dan segera meletakkan kaca mata yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil jawaban dari Naruto sudah mampu mebuat Hinata senang. Hinata merasa senang mengingat perlakuan Naruto yang sudah lebih baik padanya apalagi semalam ia melindunginya dari seorang lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto Otsutsuki-san disaat ia tak berkutik untuk membela diri. Dia terlalu terkejut saat itu sampai tak mampu beraksi dan membela diri. Padahal Hinata juga bukan wanita lemah, dia pun menguasai beladiri khas klan Hyuga meski tidak seterampil kakak sepupunya. Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju ruang makan dimana orang tua Naruto menunggu.

"Ck, kau tidak tahu arti libur Naruto!" ucap Kushina seraya berdecak melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Benar kata ibumu Naruto. Seharusnya kau tidak usah memikirkan pekerjaanmu saat ini. Jika perlu kalian harus bulan madu." Ucap Minato yang mendukung sang istri.

Hinata merona saat ayah mertuanya itu menyinggung bulan madu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa bula madunya nanti. Namun mengingat hubungannya dengan Naruto baru membaik membuat Hinata perlu untuk memikirkan ulang kapan bulan madunya akan dilaksanakan. Naruto memandang kedua orang tuanya bosan.

"Ya ya sekarang lebih baik kita makan." Jawab Naruto bosan yang membuahkan delikan dari ibunya dan sang ayah hanya menggeleng.

"Naruto!" ucap Ibunya penuh peringatan yang kini tengah memandangnya galak.

"Apa? Aku sudah lapar." Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya dan langsung membuka piring yang sudah disiapkan. Hinata yang melihat keributan kecil itu terkikik kecil. Keluarga Naruto memang ramai dan ceria berbeda dengan keluarganya yang dingin namun penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

Berlibur selama sehari saat yang lainnya bekerja membuat Naruto tidak betah dirumah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekantor meski ibu dan ayahnya melarangnya. Namun dengan bantuan dan bujukan Hinata yang mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya jika ia juga bosan dirumah membuat mereka luluh dengan mudahnya. Ia sebagai anak sampai tak mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka lebih mudah dibujuk oleh menantu dari pada anaknya sendiri. Hinata memang benar-benar mengubah keluarganya padahal baru dua hari mereka tinggal bersama. Sesampainya dikantor para karyawan menyambutnya dengan sapaan dan salam hormat ketika meraka berpapasan. Dan saat ia hendak melewati meja sekertarisnya – Shikamaru – Naruto merasa heran. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru membuat seringai mengerikan dan tertawa jahat seperti difilm-film anime sebagai peran antagonis.

"Hmm... berani juga kau rupanya." Ucap Shikamaru dengan seringai mengerikannya. Jarang-jarang Naruto melihat Shikamaru menunjukkan seringai mengerikannya. Shikamaru masih asik berkutat dengan leptopnya tanpa menyadari kehadiran dari sahabatnya sekaligus bosnya.

"Hahahah rasakan itu. Berani sekali meremehkanku." Ucap Shikamaru dengan hebohnya membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya menjadi heran.

"Lihat lawanmu dulu sebelum menyerang. Ceroboh sekali dirimu." Kali ini ucapan Shikamaru terdengar seperti ia tengah meremehkan. Mendengar kata menyerang membuat Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru untuk menegurnya. Mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru Naruto menduga jika Shikamaru tengah bermain game saat kerja.

"Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto seraya mendekat. Shikamaru tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto meski hanya sebentar dan menyuruh Naruto mendekat untuk melihat apa yang kini tengah dikerjakannya. Sesampainya disana Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang saat ini dikerjakan Shikamaru. Ia kira tadi Shikamaru tengan bermain game namun nyatanya salah. Leptop Shikamaru kini menampilkan tab-tab yang tidak ia mengerti yang berisi kode-kode dengan kata-kata dan huruf-huruf asing yang tidak pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ck, kau tahu? Saingan perusahaan kita benar-benar licik ternyata. Dia ingin menghancurkan database perusahaan kita. Namun dia salah besar jika ia mengira bisa menghancurkan data base kita saat aku yang menjaganya." Ucap Shikamaru yang wajahnya masih menampilkan serigai mengerikan dan tangannnya tidak berhenti menari diatas keybort untuk memperbarui lagi keamanan yang hampir ditembus. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia tahu garis besarnya jika ada perusahaan saingannya yang ingin menyabotase perusahaannya dan hal itu tidak dapat mereka lakuakan karna ada Shikamaru yang memiliki kemampuan hacking yang luar biasa. Menjadi hacker untuk perusahaan ayah dan sahabatnya membuat perusaahan keduanya terhindar dari resiko pencurian atau sabotase selama Shikamaru yang mengendalikannya. Shikamaru sudah menjadi hecker profesinal sejak masih berada diSMA dan sering membantu ayahnya dan Naruto dalam pengamanan data dan menghecking beberapa perusahaan kotor dan menyobotase datanya.

"Apa ada yang mereka curi?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanya Shikamaru sakratis. Naruto hanya tertawa canggung saat Shikamaru merasa diremehkan kemamupuannya. Tentu Naruto tidak pernah meremehkan Shikamaru apalagi saat mengingat IQ Shikamaru sampai 200 lebih. Membuatnya sangat sulit untuk dihadapi apalagi dalam hal kepintaran.

"Tentu tidak. Baiklah aku akan kembali keruangan. Jika ada laporan yg harus ku pelajari tolong bawa keruanganku."

"Oke nanti ku bawakan beberapa laporan yang sudah ku seleksi."

.

.

.

Sementara itu suasana mencekam harus dihadapi beberapa orang yang kini tengah ketakutan pada pandangan sepasang mata biru pudar yang memandang mereka tajam.

Brakk

Prang

Sebuah leptop beserta perangkat lainnya jatuh dengan kondisi mengenaskan akibat dari lemparan kemarahan dari seorang lelaki bersurai perak.

"Kerja kalian tidak becus? Apanya yang top hecker dijepang? Hanya untuk mencuri data dari sebuah perusahaan saja kalian tidak bisa?" ucapnya penuh amarah membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf Otsutsuki-sama. Kami tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang bisa menyaingi kami dan menjaga keamanan database dari Namikaze Corp." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka yang usia paling tua diantara yang lain. Dia beserta kedua temannya gemetar saat melihat tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi dari Toneri.

"Persetan dengan itu. Kalian tidak becus. Jirobo beri mereka pelejaran." Ucapan Toneri tidak dapat ditolak, meski mereka sudah memohon bahkan merendahkan dirinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Toneri. Tanpa pikir panjang Jirobo beserta kedua temannya segera menggeret tiga orang hecker yang disewa oleh Toneri untuk menyabotase data base Namikaze Corp namun hasilnya digagalkan. Setelah ruangan itu hanya tersisa dirinya Toneri kembali melampiaskan amarahnya pada semua barang yang berada didepannya.

"NAMIKAZE SIALAN!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

"Kau lawan yang tangguh rupanya. Lihat saja nanti Namikaze Naruto. Kau akan menyesal berurusan denganku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kejam.

TBC

Updatenya lama baget ya? Dan apakah masih ada yang inget jalan cerita dari fic ini?

Maaf ya aku gx ada waktu buat ngelanjutin fic ini kemaren-kemaren disebabkan banyak hal yang membuat mood menulisku hancur. Tapi sementara untuk sekarang udah baik-baik aja makanya aku bisa update. sekarang aku udah semester 4 dan tugas sudah semakin menumpuk, aku gx janji kapan bisa up lagi setelahnya.

Terimaksih untuk para reader yang menyempatkan membaca dan memberi review untuk fic ku ini. Dan untuk silent reader juga, semoga kalian terhibur.


End file.
